Aozora Kataomoi
by synstropezia
Summary: Hidup pemuda itu amat monoton, walau cukup menyenangkan dan penuh canda tawa. Rutinitas berulang bukanlah hambatan, demi mencari sebuah arti dari kehidupan. Dia telah menemukannya, di bawah hamparan langit biru, dimana jalinan romansa itu dimulai.
1. Chapter 1

Aozora Kataomoi

 **Summary : Hidup pemuda itu amat monoton, walau cukup menyenangkan dan penuh canda tawa. Rutinitas berulang bukanlah hambatan, demi mencari sebuah arti dari kehidupan. Dia telah menemukannya, di bawah hamparan langit biru, dimana jalinan romansa itu dimulai.**

Rate : T

Chara : Natsu.D, Lucy.H

Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort

Warning : Typo, dll

A/N : Terinspirasi dari lagu JKT48 yang berjudul sama, yaitu Aozora Kataomoi. Cerita Author in Fanfiction, Penulis Takdir dan Fairy Tail High School akan dilanjut, setelah author selesai membuat chapter tujuh Penulis Takdir. Selamat membaca dan mohon review-nya! Jujur aja, buka ffn itu sama sekali gak gampang, author membutuhkan waktu berjam-jam hanya untuk mencoba macam2 cara di internet. Syukurlah bisa. Tolong dihargai, amat sangat memohon...

Pergi ke sekolah di pagi hari, menjalani kegiatan belajar yang terkadang kamu benci, pulang sore sekitar pukul empat, apalagi kalau mengikuti ekstrakulikuler. Sesampainya di rumah makan malam, jika ada PR maka dikerjakan, bahkan terkadang tidak karena malas. Lalu, dilanjut dengan bermain sosmed di HP atau game di laptop. Itupun dirasa membosankan, bayangkan saja, jika twitter, facebook, BBM, dan lain-lainnya sepi, bukankah hanya sekedar kebohongan? Apa guna aplikasi itu, kalau tidak dipakai untuk berkomunikasi jarak jauh?

Game online juga, mana menarik jika dimainkan seorang diri? Misal, teman-temanmu tidak online atau mungkin kau tidak memilikinya. _Leveling, event_ , semua jadi hambar tanpa rasa apa pun. Menyenangkan? Merusak mata maksudmu? Manusia terkadang bodoh, sudah tau tidak baik masih dilakukan. Hal buruk memang paling menggoda, dibanding berbuat kebaikan sepenuh hati. Tak jarang lho, kita menemukan orang yang sekedar pamer agar mendapat pujian.

Natsu mengalami fase-fase di atas. Merasa bosan akan kehidupannya sekarang. Kalian boleh mengibaratkan memakai warna abu-abu pekat, nyaris tanpa kuning atau warna lain. Walau dikenal sebagai pemuda baik dari blok G jalan Magnolia, cukup tersohor saentro sekolah, serta wajah tampan nan imut yang mendukung penampilan, pemuda bermarga Dragneel itu beranggapan bahwa, segala kelebihan di dalam diri berbadan tingginya bukanlah apa-apa. Sampah!

"Malam Natsu! Sedang apa?" pertanyaan basi dari wanita di sebrang rumah. Kau mau modus, heh? Natsu sekedar menjawab asal, kegiatanku tidak penting tanpa kandungan nilai emas, kenapa masih bersikeras melakukan pendekatan?

"Tiduran"

"Singkat banget jawabanmu. Ciee yang lagi bad mood" isengnya juga tidak bermutu. Menjawab singkat bukan berarti mengalami patah hati, dilanda masalah sebesar batu karang ataupun suasana hati buruk. Terkadang hanya INGIN SAJA

"Iya kali, mungkin aku emang bad mood" jawab Natsu berbohong, padahal dia merasakan suasana berbeda di kamar berukuran cukup luas tersebut

"Kalo mau cerita, aku ladenin kok" berkisah tentang kesendiraan melanda 'panggung' ini? Jawaban apa yang diperoleh? Paling diledek 'dasar jones'. Dasar anak zaman sekarang, suka mencetus istilah aneh lalu sembarangan dipakai. Bercanda? Lucu darimana? Menurut dirimu sendiri iya!

"Sayangnya aku bukan pendongeng handal. Merangkai kata demi kata pun bagai merakit bom, sulit! Omong-omong, jam menunjukkan pukul berapa Lisanna-san?"

"Sembilan lewat tiga menit. Kenapa?"

"Hohh...ternyata waktu berjalan, aku pikir dia kelelahan dan beristirahat sebentar. Selamat malam dan sampai jumpa besok!"

Panggilan berakhir di menit pertama, ponsel ditaruh kasar menjauh, Natsu menghempaskan diri ke atas ranjang kapuk model _single bed_. Kepalanya dihadapkan pada seprai putih polos, menunggu sampai kantuk betul-betul menyerang. Memikirkan pergi ke sekolah semakin menambah keaktifan otak, apa besok akan terjadi kejadian menarik? Perang? Peristiwa mendebarkan semacam itu? Pikiran demi pikiran melayang ke atas langit kamar, menguap seiring waktu menempuh.

Sekarang matanya tertutup, membiarkan seluruh tubuh dibenamkan dalam dunia bawah sadar. Menunggu detik-detik matahari siap terbit di ufuk timur.

 _Keesokan harinya..._

 _Tik...tok...tik...tok..._

 _KRIINNGG!_

 _CKLEK!_

"Emm..."

Aneh, bukankah pagi terlalu cepat mampir? Membangunkan seluruh umat manusia di muka bumi dengan sinar terang benderangnya, seenak jidat menerobos kaca jendela, menyilaukan sepasang mata yang menatap langsung. Natsu beranjak bangkit, melakukan rutinitas harian sebelum berangkat sekolah. Menyebutkan satu per satu tidaklah berguna, karena kalian semua mengalami hal serupa.

Sepatu tali berwarna putih itu dipakaikan ke sepasang kaki telanjang, mengikatnya membentuk simpul sederhana, yang terpenting tidak lepas ketika digunakan berjalan. Natsu curi-curi pandang ke sebuah rumah bertingkat dua, buru-buru kabur menyadari seseorang berteriak 'sampai jumpa', dekat daun pintu pula!

" _Aku harus lebih cepat, lebih cepat, lebih cepat!"_

Seruan dalam hati itu terus berlanjut, seiring suara langkah kaki yang datang menghampiri. Beberapa orang di pinggir jalan sukses dibuat salah kaprah, sepasang kekasih bermain kejar-kejaran, huh? Natsu menengok ke belakang, jarak di antara mereka terpaut sekitar satu meter. Perjalanan menuju sekolah pagi ini sangat berat bagi Natsu, setengah jalan belum dilalui, nafasnya mulai memburu tidak karuan, nyaris kehabisan oksigen dan terpaksa berhenti sebentar.

"Aku menangkapmu!" ucap wanita bersurai putih girang, memeluk perut Natsu erat lewat belakang, sedikit menimbulkan perih di bagian lambung

"He-hentikanlah! Kau kebablasan Lisanna-san!" teriak Natsu setengah memperingati. Tanpa perlu dua kali dikatakan, dia menurut hendak mengambil jarak beberapa langkah, tersenyum manis yang sedikit mengakibatkan _blushing_ pada kedua pipi Natsu

"Hilangkah imbuhan –san. Kamu pikir kita sebatas teman biasa? Sewaktu kecil tingkahmu padaku lembut, kenapa sekarang berubah?" apa dia tidak pernah diajari, waktu dapat mengubah siapa pun dalam kurun tertentu? Natsu berpua-pura tuli, memperhatikan jalan di depan yang berlubang

"Nee...nee...kamu sudah mengerjakan PR matematika?"

"Belum, memang kenapa? Mau mengejek?" pertanyaan disertai nada setajam pedang. Entah hati Lisanna terbuat dari apa, seringai manisnya tetap dipertahankan dengan sempurna, cacat hanya mitos semata!

"Ini"

Pembicaraan serta langkah kaki mereka terhenti, disodorkannya buku ukuran A5 berbalut sampul merah polos. Natsu sempat merasa enggan, setelah dibentak kasar masih berbaik hati meminjamkan PR. Sesuai fakta yang beredar, Lisanna Strauss adalah siswi baik kesayangan para guru, cewek berambut pendek sebahu paling manis angkatan tahun X780, begitulah dia dinobatkan, sebuah kebanggaan tersendiri bagi setiap wanita mana pun. Siapa sih, yang ogah disebut spesial? Paling Natsu seorang, anak itu memang aneh.

"Maaf, aku tidak pantas menerimanya"

"Jangan dipikirkan, meski sifatmu berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat, aku tetap menganggapmu sebagai Natsu. Lelaki terbaik yang terlahir di dunia!"

"Terima kasih" jawab Natsu pelan tersipu malu. Puluhan pasang mata memperhatikan kelakukan mereka berdua, mulut nakal yang tak lagi mampu menutup rapat mulai bergosip ria. Sampai dua orang lain datang memecah keramaian sekeliling

"Kalian berangkat bersama? Boleh kusebut fenomena langka dan dimasukkan ke majalah sekolah?" goda sesosok pria berambut raven, tersenyum usil sembari menatap bola mata lawan bicara

"Gray, jangan menggoda Natsu. Dia pernah memberitaumu tiga hari lalu, mau berkata lupa?" giliran wanita bermbut scarlet yang angkat bicara, menyorot tajam seakan mengisyaratkan 'berhenti atau mati'

"Ayolah, aku bercanda! Bel masuk berbunyi sepuluh menit lagi, kenapa malah diam mematung? Ingat, Laxus-sensei anti mentolerir keterlambatan walau hanya satu detik!"

"Memangnya kamu bapakku? Diingatkan oleh murid badung macammu sangat memuakkan!"

"Mudah saja, tutup mulutku jika berani dan jangan kabur kalau tertangkap basah guru BP. Mau bertarung tangan kosong?"

"Menarik...bisa kita mulai sekarang?" ujarnya mengambil ancang-ancang, yang satu menit kemudian melayangkan pukulan maut ke arah Gray. Erza keburu berada di tengah, terpaksa Natsu menghentikan serangan lalu memaut jarak. Notes berukuran sedang ditunjukkan tepat di depan wajah pemuda bersurai salam itu, diputar balik mengganti posisi ke arah utara, tempat Gray berdiri saat ini

"Bertengkar lagi atau namanya ditulis!" ancam Erza memancarkan aura jahat. Terpaksa mereka berdua menurut, daripada mengundang satu masalah yang berefek fatal

' _Death Note'_ , sebutan yang pantas guna menjuluki buku bercover hijau tersebut. Sekali namamu tertulis di sana...maka variatif hukuman akan menunggu di depan mata, mulai dari yang ringan semacam lari keliling lapangan, membersihkan rumput liar di halaman belakang sekolah, dan 'sang malaikat maut' yaitu _drop out_. Bukan berarti nyawamu direnggut setelah berurusan dengan ketua OSIS Erza Scarlet, hanya sebatas perumpaan biasa.

Syukurlah, mereka berempat dapat masuk sebelum Laxus-sensei memulai penjelasan kilat mengenai materi baru, dan satu minggu berlalu ulangan harian dilaksanakan, setuju maupun menyalurkan protes, keputusan pria yang berprofesi sebagai guru matematika itu adalah mutlak! Maka tak heran, tiga hari sebelum ujian dimulai, pasti mengadakan kerja kelompok akbar karena merupakan satu-satunya pilihan tersisa. Menyontek sama saja cari mati.

"Baiklah, kita telah selesai membahas materi trigonometri. Kalain ingatkan peraturan saya?"

"Ingat pak..." jawab para murid serempak lesu. Kenapa guru satu ini tak kunjung lenyap dari bumi?!

"Kelas dibubarkan. Selamat beristirahat"

Tiga jam dibakar api neraka, buruk, sangat buruk! Natsu menidurkan kepala di atas meja kayu, berusaha melepas beban pikiran yang menggunung. Tadi membosankan, mau dibilang paham betul tidak, mau dibilang terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti juga tidak. Selanjutnya seni budaya, lagi-lagi melukis sejak minggu kemarin, dilanjut fisika yang selalu jam kosong, Evergreen-sensei sibuk mempersiapkan lomba MIPA, dan pelajaran terakhir di hari Selasa adalah Bahasa Jepang. Oh, sebaiknya aku tidur! Penjelasan Levy-sensei bikin mata berat.

"Lemes amat, semangat dikit dong!" seru Gray menepuk bahu nan kekar Natsu. Yang diajak mengobrol sekedar mengangguk pelan, harus mengumpulkan tenaga hanya untuk mengucapkan beberapa patah kata

"Ulangan matematika Selasa depan. Test berenang gaya bebas besok. Praktek melukis benda geometris usai istirahat pertama. Katakan padaku, dimana bagian yang menarik?"

"Tidak cocok dikatakan menarik, mungkin...melelahkan?"

"Semua itu demi kepentingan pribadi. Natsu, kau tidak boleh bermalas-malasan, tinggal dua bulan sebelum ujian kenaikan kelas" peringat Erza sebagai sahabat sekaligus ketua OSIS. Dimana pun dan kapan pun nada bicaranya tetap tegas, tambah membuat Natsu tertekan

" _Mungkin bermain di center game tidak buruk. Tunggu, aku mengunjungi tempat itu empat minggu berturut-turut! Permainan yang sama itu membosankan"_

" _Online facebook? Eh iya lupa, yang ajak chat gak adaan"_

" _Makan di café? Memancing? Main game online di warnet? Uji nyali tengah malam? Menangkap kunang-kunang? Baca komik? Atau ini, itu, ana?!"_

"NATSU! Apa kau mendengarku?!"

"Yosh! Aku akan berpetualang!" jawaban yang sebenarnya tidak Erza harapkan. Sekali saja si bodoh itu berkata ingin belajar, baginya lebih dari cukup

"Hoi...hoi...! Memangnya kamu mau kemana?" tanya Gray heran, setau dia Natsu jarang keluar, letak pariwisata paling terkenal pun dibalas dengan gelengan kepala

"Namanya juga berpetualang, tujuan ditetapkan nanti!" sifat bodohnya kumat, kalau tersesat bagaimana? Dasar amatiran...gumam Gray pasrah, dibiarkan saja supaya tau rasa

"Tentu sangat menarik. Tetapi...jika kamu tersesat jangan hubungi aku atau Erza. Mengerti?"

"Aku bukan anak kecil, bodoh..."

Atas dasar apa kau mengataiku bodoh?! Gray tau jelas seluk beluk kebiasaan dan sifat Natsu, yang rata-rata buruk dibanding baik. Kelemahan terbesarnya adalah dia buta arah, membedakan mata angin sederhana pun kesulitan setengah mati. Bel masuk berbunyi nyaring di seluruh penjuru sekolah, menghasilkan keputusan yang tidak mampu ditentang mereka berdua. Ada maksud tersembunyi dibalik sikap acuh tak acuh tersebut, Natsu harus diberi pelajaran sepadan.

 _Waktu jam pelajaran kosong..._

Gelak tawa tak terhindarkan memenuhi seisi kelas, yang kebanyakan disebabkan oleh Natsu sendiri. Lihat! Keadaan sekarang kurang menyenangkan apalagi? Masih berani mengatakan kehidupanmu membosankan? Lima tahun lamanya bersahabat, baik Erza dan Gray tak mampu mengerti pola pikir si bodoh itu.

Ternyata benar apa kata Laxus-sensei, manusia berpuluh kali lipat lebih rumit daripada matematika, fisika, bahkan kimia sekali pun. Hanya perlu mengetahui tata cara bertahap, masalah terpecahkan. Beda cerita menyangkut jalan pikir seseorang, rumus tidak mengandung nilai penting apa pun, harus mengandalkan perasaan, logika dan hukum sebab akibat.

Tercetus satu pertanyaan, manusia merupakan makhluk ciptaan Tuhan nomor satu paling sempurna, kenapa karunia terindah yang diberikan-Nya gagal memahami sesama? Jikalau semudah membalik telapak tangan, apakah di masa lampau perang dibutuhkan? Apakah ada hati yang tersakiti akibat cercaan, ejekan, fitnah? Bohong kalau berkata 'saling mengerti', kenyataan membuktikan sebaliknya. Contoh konkret adalah beberapa hal yang disebutkan di atas.

Ya...tidak ada yang benar-benar mengerti Natsu.

 _Pulang sekolah..._

Belum lama berjalan, Natsu dicegat dekat parkiran sepeda. Permintaan Lisanna tergambar jelas di raut mukanya, walau tetangga lima langkah bukan berarti harus berangkat lalu pulang bersama kan? Ekspresi memelasnya hampir membuat lelaki yang digosipkan lemah terhadap perempuan itu setuju, dia mesti memberi penjelasan jenis apa, agar teman masa kecilnya mau mengerti? Sulit untuk kabur dari pemaksaan terselubung Lisanna, kalaupun nanti berkata 'tidak apa-apa', maka kelakukannya semakin beringas.

"Hari ini tidak dulu, aku ingin reuni di SMP lama" kebohongan yang cukup mengecoh. Lisanna bukan tersenyum _evil_ , melainkan mengembangkan bibir penuh nuansa lembut

"Berhati-hatilah di jalan, Natsu!"

Memanfaatkan status demi memenuhi kepentingan diri sendiri, Natsu tau tindakan mengecoh terebut egois, jika Lisanna sampai mengetahui motif tersembunyinya pasti dia kecewa berat. Jalan yang dikenal sepi bertempatkan markas anggota gangster dimasukkan dalam jurnal petualangan. Mara bahaya bisa berada dimana-mana, dibutuhkan kewaspadaan tingkat tinggi dan itulah yang menjadi pertimbangan gila Natsu.

"Eh, berbatasan dengan laut?" tanya Natsu memegang erat pagar pembatas tepi, yang di bawahnya terdapat pantai berpasir putih bersih. Siapa sangka, kota kecil yang terkenal ditakuti serta sulit dilewati, karena segerombolan gangster menakutkan mempunyai tempat seindah ini.

Decak kagum yang terpancar di kedua bola matanya menggambarkan pujian tersirat, atas kehebatan Tuhan menciptakan alam semesta. Tiba-tiba...

 _SRREKK...SREKK...!_

Pandangannya dialihkan seorang wanita bersurai pirang, yang muncul dari lebatnya semak-semak belukar. Rok pendek kotak-kotak merah menampilkan keindahan jenjang kaki nan putih itu, tanjakan melandai dinaikinya secepat angin, ibarat ninja menanjaki tembok menjulang tinggi ke atas. Mustahil mau dipikirkan bagaimana pun, terutama dilihat melalui segi gravitasi, tetapi dia berhasil memecahkan keraguan Natsu.

Ketertarikannya meluap-luap, ada apa di atas tanjakan tersebut? Pemandangan yang jauh lebih indah? Natsu memaksakan kaki bersusah payah, sesekali terjatuh, merosot ke bawah, hingga seragamnya kotor terkena debu. Syal putih berkibar pelan dihembus angin, tinggal sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi! Mencapai puncak perjuangan, tangan kanannya diraih seseorang, menarik Natsu ringan agar lebih dimudahkan.

Wajah mereka bertatapan sesaat, memperilihatkan muka tirus yang memancarkan keanggunan tiada batas. Ia bungkam, diam seribu bahasa membiarkan keheningan menyelimuti. Senyum ramahnya menambah ketegangan libido Natsu, gerak kikuk mirip robot memberi kesan lucu tersendiri. Kini dia berdiri di sebelah wanita itu, yang tadi menyambut kedatangannya ramah.

"Langit biru adalah yang terindah, bukan?" Natsu enggan menanggapi. Pertama-tama menengadahkan kepala menatap awan putih berbentuk kapas. Perasaan bercampur aduk perlahan-lahan merasuki jantung, kapan terakhir kali pesona macam ini memikat kehampaan hati? Bunga-bunga seakan bermekaran memutari mereka, dia gagal melukiskan keterpukauannya

"Sangat, sangat indah..."

 _DEG!_

Gejolak rasa sakit menari-nari di dalam batin. Jantung Natsu berpacu cepat serasa ingin meledak. Mulutnya kaku bagai terkunci, semburat pipi semerah tomat, denyut nadi di setiap saraf tubuh yang mematikan indra peraba. Tanda-tandanya mirip gejala umum, kau boleh menerka dia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Istilah yang paling Natsu tidak percayai sekaligus dibencinya! Mana mungkin, beritau hatiku tengah berbohong!

" _Cinta itupun terlahir di bawah langit..."_

Bersambung...

A/N : Harapan author hanya satu, semoga cerita ini bisa mendapat seratus review! Mohon bantuan kalian semua ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

"Selain itu apalagi?" tanyanya menghadap wajah samping Natsu, setia menunggu jawaban dari mulut yang beku seratus persen itu. Pikiran serta jiwanya berlarian ke segala arah, menghempaskan kesadaran sang pemuda terpojok ke alam bawah sadar. Dia buru-buru membuyarkan lamunan, ogah memberi harapan palsu usai ditatapi sayu berkepanjangan

"Emmm...itu...entahlah, aku tidak tau" jawab Natsu sejujur-jujurnya. Mau memutar otak seratus delapan puluh derajat pun, jawaban yang dicari tak kunjung datang. Rasa takut sempat merasuki hati sempitnya, menyadari wanita itu mulai menundukkan kepala. Semacam kekecewaan tersirat?

"A-aku minta maaf, karena tidak bisa memberi jawaban lain. Tapi aku benar-benar serius, soal keindahan langit biru yang menjadi topik pembicaraan kita sedari tadi. Bagaimana menjelaskannya, ya? Terpukau...ya, aku terpukau! Lalu...lalu..."

"Hahahaha!"

Tawa dadakannya membuat Natsu heran, apa yang lucu? Jawaban tadi logis bukan? Tidak masuk akal dari segi mana, sampai-sampai ditertawakan oleh orang asing? Sesaat cukup ramai, belum lama keheningan menyelimuti kembali. Dia beranggapan harus bertanya, namun terlalu gentar jikalau wanita itu mengejeknya lagi seperti tadi. Pikiran negatif macam kotoran yang patut dibuang jauh-jauh. Darimana datang dan munculnya? Natsu sendiri terlalu bodoh hingga menjawab 'tidak tau'.

"Maaf, aku tidak memiliki maksud apapun kok. Jawabanmu bagus, sangat bagus" telingaku yang berhalusinasi atau apa? Natsu tambah dogol, serupa manusia IQ jongkok yang dikasih pertanyaan satu tambah satu berapa. Respon ambigu lawan bicara yang bikin pusing tujuh keliling

"Bagus darimananya? Aku pikir biasa saja, tidak istimewa maupun berkesan" pantas julukan bodoh tetap melekati Natsu hingga SMA, dia belum menyadari arti jawaban terus terangnya

"Kejujuranmu yang menjadikannya berkesan. Eto...salam-san?" keseriusan berimbas lawakan gagal, huh?

"Dan pirang-san? Tidak enak sekali panggilannya, ayo berkenalan"

"Lucy Heartfilia dan kamu?"

"Natsu Dragneel. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Heartfilia-san"

"Semoga kita dapat berteman baik, Dragneel-san. Mau melanjutkan pembicaraan atau mungkin sesi bertanya?" tawaran yang bagus, pikir Natsu menyetujui saran kedua. Rasa penasarannya mencapai batas maksimal

"Apa kamu berasal dari SMA Fairy Tail? Aku baru menyadarinya beberapa saat lalu"

"Ka-kamu juga, ya?! Aku baru menyadarinya satu menit belakangan, ja-jadi kita sama!" terserah apa katamu, padahal beberapa saat lalu dan satu menit belakangan terlihat jelas perbedaannya. Natsu cekikikan, dia pikir Heratfilia-san lucu

"Ya, kita sama, karena telat menyadarinya" kini mereka berdua saling menertawai kebodohan masing-masing. Kerenyahan tawanya menimbulkan gema di dalam ingatan Natsu, kian sakit tiada kepalang

"Omong-omong kakimu terluka, mau kuantar ke puskesmas terdekat?" kepekaan Natsu terasah seiring kedekatan yang ikut bertambah. Lucy menggeleng pelan, menolak tawaran baik teman barunya sehalus mungkin. Tas jinjing berwarna biru tua dengan gantungan Snoopy disambar cepat, hendak meninggalkan bukit juga Natsu

"Rumahmu...dimana rumahmu?" ia bertanya harap-harap cemas. Semoga Tuhan berbaik hati mengabulkan keinginannya

"Jalan Magnolia blok F, kenapa?" nya-nyaris searah! Natsu enggan mempercayai jawaban konkret Lucy, tetapi berusaha menyakinak kembimbangan hati 'Heartfilia-san tidak mungkin berbohong!

"Aku tinggal di jalan Magnolia blok G. Kali ini kamu tidak akan menolak tawaranku untuk pulang bersama kan?"

"Boleh, ayo pulang bersama"

Bunga-bunga cinta bermekaran? Kenapa jadi teringat iklan kopi di televisi? Natsu serius mengalaminya, di sisi lain semakin meragukan kata pepatah. Mana cocok disebut jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama? Cenderung mengacu ke perasaan tertarik, mungkin itulah salah satu penyebab hati si pemuda berdebar-debar, sesak sekaligus bahagia. Bersama Lucy bagaikan kebutuhan pokok yang mau tak mau dipenuhi, ayolah, semua terjadi kelewat cepat!

Senja melukiskan warna oranye di hamparan langit nan luas. Kejernihan air sungai dipantulkan oleh sinar hangatnya, memperlihatkan kilauan cahaya yang indah penuh ketenangan. Natsu bersyukur dipertemukan dengan Lucy, ya, hitung-hitung kagak tersesat sewaktu perjalanan pulang nanti, kalau betul-betul terjadi pasti si duo cerewet Erza dan Gray, akan memberi ceramah sepanjang catatan sejarah di papan tulis kelas, dari jalan Magnolia menuju taman kota yang tak kunjung kelar!

"Terima kasih telah mengantarku. Rumahmu memang di blok G kan? Aku merasa tidak enak hati kalau kamu sampai berbohong, agar kita bisa pulang sama-sama"

"Iya, mampir aja kapanpun. Aku menerima kedatanganmu dengan senang hati"

"Kamu juga jangan sungkan. Status kita adalah teman, bukan pirang-san maupun salam-san. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti bu guru, hehehe...baiklah, sampai jumpa besok di sekolah"

Lucy membalas lambaian tangan Natsu cepat, membuka gerbang bercat hijau tua yang hampir luntur, mengetuk keras berulang kali sampai seorang wanita kepala tiga membuka pintu, memutar grendel yang terpasang di sisi kanan lalu menutupnya dalam keadaan semula. Dia memperhatikan sejak awal, bersembunyi dibalik tebok seraya memutar kepala menghadap depan. Natsu pun melakukan perilaku sejenis, hanya sedikit berbeda. Tidak ada senyum yang menyambut, sekedar disapa suara denyit pintu tua berumur puluhan tahun.

Tuduhan yang dilontarkan Lucy salah total. Jika Erza mendengar cerita ini, esok pagi atau nanti malam melalui telepon rumah, pasti dia ketawa seperti orang betul-betul ketawa. Natsu memiliki sifat polos yang amat keterlaluan. Gray pernah berkata, panggung sandiwara _enggak_ cocok buatnya. Baru aja berandai mau ikut klub teater, udah diejek duluan di garis start. Akting justru dituduh kebohongan, karena para pemain tidak benar-benar mengalami peristiwa semacam itu di naskah mereka. Memang benar, tapi...namanya juga akting.

 _Drrttt...drttt...drttt..._

"Halo?" tanya Natsu mendekatkan ponsel ke telinganya, menunggu si penelpon membalas

"Halo. Natsu kamu kemana saja? Kata teman-teman alumni SMP kamu tidak ikut reuni" cepat sekali ketahuannya...koneksi bukanlah kendala bagi Lisanna, dikarenakan dia memiliki perangi yang mudah bergaul termasuk dengan orang baru sekalipun. Anak boss perusahaan besar memang hebat

"Bisakah kita bicarakan lain kali? Aku lelah"

"Hoi Natsu, tunggu sebentar, Natsu!"

Penguntit tingkat dewa, kutu yang sulit diusir pergi! Natsu membanting pintu keras, tanpa menghiraukan getaran handphone yang memaksanya menjawab panggilan masuk. Tingkah Lisanna dari hari ke hari makin berlebihan. Apa dengan mengetahui segala aktifitasku kamu diberi uang? Kamu akan meninggal jika tidak menanyakannya sekali saja? Lis sadarlah, kamu bukan ibu, kakak atau tanteku! Kita sebatas teman biasa dan tetangga, tidak lebih. Kenapa pemahaman sederhana macam ini sulit kau camkan lekat-lekat di otak?

Memikirkannya banyak menguras tenaga, baterai tubuh pun cuma tersisa lima persen dari delapan puluh. Dia merebahkan tubuh di atas kasur, menutup kedua mata menggunakan lengan kanan, tidak ingin cepat-cepat dipejamkan takut kebablasan. Natsu bukan tipikal cowok jahat, yang tega menyakiti hati wanita terang-terangan dengan segudang kejujuran menyakitkan, terpaksa memendam segenap rasa lelah, benci, jengkel hingga mencapai batas akhir.

" _Ya, aku memang keji sebenarnya terhadap Lisanna. Kata siapa aku baik?"_

 _Keesokan harinya..._

Dini hari Natsu terbangun, kemarin tidur sekitar jam lima sore sampai empat pagi. Melenyapkan mimpi kosong tanpa arti penting. Keran diputar searah jarum jam, air dingin mengucur deras tak berkesudahan, sampai Natsu menutup ulir rapat-rapat. Dicipratkannya ke wajah sebanyak tiga kali, memandangi kaca kusam lalu mengambil sikat gigi di dalam tempat odol. Menggosok secara berkala sehingga ketika dipamerkan nampak putih berkilau.

Waktu menunjuk jarum panjang di angka enam, sedangkan jarum pendek di angka empat. Natsu bersiap-siap mengenakan sepasang sepatu kets, tak ketinggalan tas kecil berisi pakaian renang di sebelah kanan. Dia melewati jalan seperti biasa, namun berangkat lebih pagi dari jam seharusnya. Seorang wanita bersurai pirang menengok kesana-kemari, meski tidak diminta kemari Natsu tetap melangkahkan kaki pergi mendekati Lucy. Bukan otak yang menggerakkan kaki, melainkan hati berluap kegembiraan tiada tara.

"Heartfilia-san!" panggil Natsu sekencang mungkin, lupa memperhitungkan tetangga sekitar yang masih tertidur lelap

"Oh, Dragneel-san. Ada perlu apa memanggilku?" balas Lucy bertanya. Natsu menggaruk belakang kepalanya bingung, mengira-ngira harus menjawab apa supaya wanita berparas cantik itu tidak menaruh curiga

"Kamu sedang menunggu siapa?"

"Lisanna, kami selalu berangkat sama-sama. Tetapi kemarin aku bangun kesiangan, gak jadi deh...kemarin dia ditemani siapa, ya?" pertanyaan yang tidak wajib dibalas, pikirnya. Lagi pula Lucy menanyai diri sendiri, menurut keyakinan Natsu seorang

"Lucy-chan, maaf aku terlambat!" teriak seorang wanita berambut pendek sebahu, melambaikan tangan yang dibalas Lucy dengan senyum berseri. Natsu mencari sumber suara, terdiam sejenak melihat Lisanna tengah berlari kemari. Apa surat izin pura-pura tidak kenal boleh diberlakukan? Ucapnya malas

"Jangan bengong terus, ayo berangkat!" ajak Lucy meraih tangan Natsu cepat, membuatnya berdentam terutama di bagian jantung, serasa dipaksa copot dari tempat asalnya! Dia sekedar menganggukan kepala, berusaha keras memberi isyarat normal sebelum benar-benar dikuasai alam khayal

Mimpi terindah di dunia nyata! Natsu sempat memiliki pikiran, begini terus pun tidak apa-apa, selama Lisanna terus bungkam tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata peretak kesenangan. Belum lama menikmati, Lucy berpindah menggengam tangan Lisanna, mereka berbicara seakan melupakan kehadiran Natsu di belakang punggung. Senyum pilunya mengembang pasti, meninggalkan secercah harapan di sepanjang jalan bersama ekspetasi berlebih dalam bayangannya.

" _Sadarlah Natsu, sadarlah! Kalian baru berkenalan, jangan mempercayai cinta pada pandangan pertama. Pepatah itu palsu!"_

"Hey Natsu, daritadi aku panggil kenapa tidak menjawab?"

"Ma-maafkan aku Lisanna-san"

"Kalian saling mengenal rupanya" ujar Lucy meramaikan suasana. Sekolah mulai terlihat di ujung mata, membuat kesal Natsu yang masih menginginkan moment ini berlangsung, lebih lama semakin baik tentunya

"Kemarin aku dan Natsu be..." Natsu menggerak-gerakkan bibir tak bersuara, diikuti tangan menyilang menandakan 'dilarang'. Lisanna menutup mulut rapat, mengibaskan tangannya ketika ekspresi penasaran Lucy mendominasi di wajah hampir sempurna

Baiklah, hari yang berat akan segera dimulai. Natsu menghela nafas panjang, ritual yang sering dilakukannya menjelang detik-detik terakhir bel berbunyi, dilanjut mengambil sebuah buku sembari membulak-balik halaman kosong sekejap mata. Setelah menemukan kertas bertuliskan tangan mirip ceker ayam, dia membacanya dari awal ke akhir, mencari-cari informasi yang dibutuhkan dekat barisan paling pojok kanan. Natsu menepuk jidat keras, ingat melupakan beberapa pekerjaan rumah malam kemarin.

" _Sial, aku belum mengerjakan PR akuntansi!"_

 _Ding...dong...ding...dong..._

"Sebagai hukumannya, kamu harus membantu sensei membawa tugas harian ke ruang guru. Mengerti?" tanya sesosok pria separuh baya dengan surai oranye nya yang acak-acakan. Natsu terpaksa mengiyakan, mengikuti sang guru dari belakang dan menjadi tontonan banyak murid

Mendapat hukuman bukanlah kejadian menyenangkan, apalagi kalau Gildarts-sensei yang memberi. Natsu dibuat semalu-malunya seakan telanjang di depan umum. Postur tubuh serta senyum aneh yang dipaksakan mengembang itulah penyebab dirinya dipandang sinis. Sanksi teraneh dan tergila sepanjang sejarah sekolah Fairy Tail berdiri, membawa setumpuk buku berat namun tetap dituntut tersenyum gembira. Apa tujuan yang hendak dicapai? Natsu merasa tidak mempunyai waktu sebanyak itu demi menjawabnya.

"Masih kuat?"

"H'ai, semangat anak muda!" peraturannya adalah, jika ditanya seperti tadi harus menjawab seperti itu. Gildarts-sensei anti mentolerir salah balas. Mudah kan mengucapkannya? Anak TK pun bisa, masa kalah?

"Kurang semangat nih, sensei tinggal, ya!"

"Tu-tunggu!"

 _BRUKKKK!_

Akibat berlari cepat-cepat, tanpa sengaja Natsu menjatuhkan seluruh barang di dalam pangkuan tangannya, dengan mata kepala sendiri menyaksikan buku berbalut sampul plastik putih diinjak murid lain secara tidak sadar. Dia gelagapan di tempat, macam dukun tengah komat-kamit melafalkan mantera. Badannya bergerak refleks, mengikuti intuisi yang memerintahkan untuk meraih buku tersebut. Seseorang menyentuh punggung tangan itu hangat, membuat Natsu dapat mencium parfum khas yang tersebar rata di setiap permukaan kulit. Aroma kayu manis.

"Lu-lu...lu-lu...LUCY?!" teriak Natsu memanggil sang pemilik nama, spontan menjaga jarak beberapa petak ubin guna menghindari kontak fisik langsung

"Eto...aku hanya ingin membantumu. Apa tidak boleh? Aku lihat kamu kesulitan membawa tumpukan buku itu sendirian"

"Ma-maaf...aku tidak bermaksud apapun sewaktu menghindarimu. Tentu, tawaranmu ku terima dengan senang hati"

Ya, Natsu sadar dia bukan manusia super yang memiliki tenaga monster. Usai melaksanakan amanat, mereka berdua keliling bersama di koridor sekolah, bosan karena tidak ada kegiatan yang perlu dikerjakan. Lucy menghentikan langkah mendadak, berbalik ke belakang seraya menyodorkan buku bersampul putih, berisi identitas singkat Lisanna di bagian tengah.

"Lihat, kertasnya kotor bahkan terdapat bekas injakan sepatu di sini" ucap Lucy menunjukkan setiap letak secara mendetail, yang menyebabkan Natsu tambah bersalah

"Salahku sehingga buku Lisanna jadi kotor"

"Mengaku saja tidak cukup, bagaimana caramu menebusnya?"

"Aku berjanji, akan menyalin dari lembar awal sampai akhir, tanpa tersisa satu halaman pun!"

"Pegang janjimu, Dragneel-san" nada bicara Lucy kasar. Natsu tau jelas kenapa dia berbuat demikian, kalau Erza atau Gray dihina dia pasti mengecap perasaan serupa

"Beritau aku, dimana kelasmu?!" pertanyaan yang mengganjal di mulutnya keluar dengan mulus tanpa hambatan. Sontak Natsu memalingkan muka, main kabur enggan menatap ekpsresi Lucy yang berubah drastis

"Kelas B IPA. Kunjungilah aku kapanpun kamu mau! Jangan sungkan!"

Perkataan senada yang diucapkannya kemarin, sewaktu senja menghampiri mereka di depan pagar bercat hijau luntur. Baik siang maupun sore bagi Natsu sama saja, yang terpenting wanita itu adalah Lucy, bukan orang lain. Bel usai istirahat berbunyi nyaring, masih seperti kemarin, dia berdiri mematung di kejauhan, menanti sampai rambut pirangnya tidak lagi tertangkap retina mata. Barulah Natsu masuk ke dalam kelas, walau dimarahi Erza habis-habisan, _grins_ khasnya mampu menampakkan wujud kembali, setelah ditutupi badai hitam sekian lama.

 _Sore hari..._

"Pulanglah duluan, nanti aku menyusul"

"Mau kutemani? Sekarang sudah jam empat, bahaya pulang sendirian"

"Dibanding mengkhawatirkanku, ada seseorang yang lebih patut dikhawatirkan"

Yang lebih patut dikhawatirkan, siapa? Benak wanita itu bertimbul tanya, sekedar menatapi punggung sahabatnya lalu beranjak pergi. Mau dikata penting pun tidak tepat, kepintaran Lucy seakan mampu menerka jawaban paling tepat dari kecemasan Lisanna. Hanya satu nama yang pantas disebut, Natsu. Pria pertama di antara banyaknya teman lelaki yang sukses merebut hati perempuan bermarga Strauss itu.

" _Lagi pula mereka cocok. Aku mendukung Lisanna apapun kata teman-teman"_

 _Sementara Lisanna..._

 _SREKK...!_

 _Tap...tap...tap..._

"Ada perlu apa, Lisanna-san? tanya Natsu langsung menuju ke point utama, benci berbasa-basi dengan siapa pun ketika sibuk tak terkecuali Lucy

"Kenapa tidak ikut renang? Pak pelatih sampai mencarimu, lho" gembira? Tidak juga, bukan kabar penting yang patut dibesar-besarkan. Buat murid lain pasti merupakan suatu kebanggaan, tetapi Natsu itu masuk golongan aneh, jadi dia agak dijauhi. Beda cerita menyangkut luar kelas, disebut-sebut fansnya mampu menyaingi si nomor satu

"Peduli amat, bukan urusanmu" balasnya garang lanjut memindahkan salinan catatan. Lisanna memfokuskan pandangan ke satu titik, terheran-heran menyadari bukunya tidak berada di meja Gildarts-sensei

"Meminjam PR untuk disalin?"

"Menurutmu apa?"

"Kemarikan, aku mau lihat" paksa Lisanna mengambil buku akuntansinya. Natsu membuang muka ke samping, cepat atau lambat mengetahui kejadian yang sama persis akan terjadi

"Maaf. Aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya, dan...bukumu diinjak, beberapa halamannya sempat tertiup angin tadi, gak heran kalo kotor. Sebagai penembusan, aku sedang menyalin ulang supaya kamu enggak kena marah Sensei. Aku janji, besok pasti udah beres"

"Kenapa sungkan? Aku tidak enak hati merepotkanmu. Lihat, sampai kaku begini" jari-jemari Natsu ditekuk bergiliran. Dia sendiri pasrah, membiarkan Lisanna berbuat sesuka hati. Asal tidak merugikan saja

"Jangan dikerjakan lagi, ayo pulang!"

 _Eh...?_

"A-awas!" erang Natsu panik setengah mati, memeluk Lisanna erat sehingga dia tidak jatuh dan membentur lantai. Romansa singkat itu berlangsung dua menit lamanya, mereka yang terbuai lamunan mulai perlahan-lahan sadar lalu meninggalkan kelas

"Ho...hoi!"

"Sekali saja...biarkan aku menggenggamnya"

Nada memelas andalan Lisanna sukses meluluhkan hati baja Natsu. Kehangatannya mengingatkan pemuda itu kepada seseorang, ya, Lucy Heartfilia penghuni blok F jalan Magnolia. Berstatus tetangga sepuluh langkah sekaligus teman beda kelas yang teramat istimewa jauh di dalam lubuk hati.

Tiba di rumah masing-masing, Natsu segera mandi lalu dengan sengaja mencueki Lisanna yang menyerukan selamat tinggal di sebrang. Penat serasa menghilang usai diguyur sepuluh menit bawah pancuran shower. Handuk putihnya digosok-gosok ke pucuk kepala, guna mengeringkan rambut setelah keramas sebentar, tak ketinggalan membersihkan titik-titik air yang tertinggal di sekujur badan.

Malam balik menyapa kota tercinta Magnolia, menampilkan sosok bulan purnama dengan bulatannya yang sempurna. Natsu malas menontoni, menarik hordeng kasar dan merebahkan diri di atas kasur, tengah memikirkan sesuatu di sela-sela iklan.

"Lagi-lagi Lucy yang terlintas. Apa perasaan ini yang disebut cinta?"

"Arghhh...meski dipaksa sekalipun aku tidak mau menyebutnya cinta atau suka. Apa kedua kata tersebut mempunyai perbedaan?" buntu, Natsu asal menyimpulkan sama

 _Tik...tok...tik...tok..._

"Yosh, hanya ada satu cara tersisa. Aku tinggal mendekati Lucy setiap kali kesempatan datang. Dengan begitu, aku bisa mengetahui apakah menyukainya atau tidak. Hahaha...sambutlah kelahiran Albert Einstein generasi dua!"

 _Sedangkan Lisanna..._

"Lucy-chan, kau harus mendengarkanku! Ini sangat penting!" ujar Lisanna penuh semangat empat lima, yang tersampaikan jelas walau si penelpon terpaut jarak lima rumah

"Te-tenanglah Lisanna. Aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana, kok"

"Ehem...begini ceritanya, aku nyaris terjatuh dan..."

"Kamu baik-baik saja kan? Tidak ada yang terluka?!" tanya lawan bicara memberondong akibat ketakutan berlebih. Lisanna tertawa kecil, memperbaiki posisi telepon yang meresot dari lubang telinga

"Natsu menangkapku, berterima kasihlah padanya karena telah menghilangkan kegelisahanmu. Hey, aku tidak salah mengambil keputusan bukan? Apa menurutmu, perasaanku pasti terbalas?"

 _Dan jawaban Lucy adalah..._

"Aku tau kamu mengambil keputusan yang tepat. Niscaya perasaanmu akan dibalas suatu hati nanti"

Lisanna menyakiti dirinya sendiri tidak langsung. Natsu dikhianati oleh dua buah kalimat yang Lucy ucapkan sebagai pemacu semangat, sedangkan dia melukai hati si bodoh yang diam-diam menaruh perasaan khusus.

 _Karena di awal bab pun, kisah cinta ini tidak berjalan searah jarum jam._

Bersambung...

A/N : Seharusnya cerita ini udah beres dari kemarin-kemarin, tetapi ingatan author bentrok sama materi IPA dan SBK. Mau bikin juga rasanya otak penuh. Maaf kalau chapter 2 jelek, review please? Mohon masukannya

Balasan review :

Fic of Delusion : Hehehe bener tuh, sayangnya SR pada pasif. Semoga impian author bisa terwujud, kali ini aja. Thx ya udh review, jadi yang pertama lagi

Naze-Dzena : Kalo buat Jellal sih aku masih bingung, mau masukin dia atau enggak. Gak enak jadiin Jellal PHO (Perusak Hubungan Orang). Thx ya udh review, jangan lupa lho review lagi, hahaha /ngarep

Wotaku0348 : Tau aja, cepat atau lambat Lisanna pasti jadi antagonis (harus yakin). Lagunya bagus kok, apalagi yang versi SKE48. Kalo yang JKT48 terlalu singkat, jadi kurang puas. Thx ya udah review

kyouryuusuke1 : Oke deh, thx ya udah review. Maaf lama update-nya


	3. Chapter 3

_Keesokan harinya…._

Tekad Natsu dibulatkan utuh, kebiasaan bangun siangnya yang bikin Lisanna gemas berusaha keras dihilangkan, walau di langkah awal memang selalu terasa sulit. Wanita bersurai pirang itu berdiri di tempat serupa, tengah menunggu kedatangan sang sahabat yang menghiraukan, jika Natsu tidak menyapanya dengan suara lantang.

"Selamat pagi, Heartfilia-san"

"Dragneel-san rupanya. Lisanna-chan kemana, ya? Aku sudah menunggu dari lima belas menit lalu" balas Lucy masih memfokuskan matanya ke arah depan, celingak-celinguk mencari perempuan yang dicari. Natsu merasa diabaikan total, menyandarkan punggung di tembok sambil bersiul

"Paling terlambat sebentar. Ehmm….omong-omong, sejak kapan kalian bersahabat?" tanya Natsu memecahkan suasana canggung di antara mereka. Lucy batal memalingkan muka, hendak menjawab pertanyaan pria bermarga Dragneel itu sesingkat mungkin

"Sejak menginjak bangku sekolah dasar. Dragneel-san sendiri, kenapa kamu mengenal Lisanna-chan?"

"Kami sahabat masa kecil, sekaligus tetangga" amat sangat terpaksa Natsu mengakui kenyataan yang dihadapinya. Lucy sebatas mangut-mangut mengerti. Keheningan kembali menyelimuti, sampai….

"Lucy-chan, Natsu! Apa kabar?" pertanyaan yang tidak tepat! Kabarku buruk melihatmu datang secepat kilat. Natsu terdiam seribu bahasa, menghiraukan sapaan Lisanna yang berujung mendapat 'hukum karma'

"Hoi Natsu, ayo berangkat, nanti kita terlambat"

"Iya, iya" jawab Natsu semalas kucing yang masih terlelap di atas lantai. Dia hanya bisa melihat punggung Lucy, lagi

Batang hidung Gray dan Erza belum terlihat, Natsu juga tidak berharap cepat-cepat bertemu si duo cerewet. Bagaimana sih perasaanmu, ketika dihiraukan sewaktu jalan bertiga? Yang terjadi selalu saja begitu, mau dikata sendiri tidak tepat, mau dikata bersama teman meleset. Mendadak Lucy menghentikan langkah kaki, mengucapkan perpisahan singkat yang menusuk hati Natsu dengan seribu jarum. Perkataannya terekam jelas dalam memori, yang baru dikatakan satu menit lalu. Berbunyi :

"Maaf Lisanna-chan, aku sudah janji ingin berangkat ke sekolah bersama Levy-chan. Kamu jalan berdua dengan Dragneel-san saja, ya?"

Mau menolak mau menerima, keputusan Lucy mutlak dilaksankan. Langkah riangnya menghampiri seorang sahabat lain membuat Natsu mengigit bibir bawah tanpa alasan jelas. Bukan itu yang diinginkannya, bukan bersama wanita bermarga Strauss itu yang ada dalam benaknya. Lisanna menyamai irama jalan Natsu, mundur ke belakang mengambil tiga langkah berturut-turut. Wajah manisnya melihat kepala lelaki yang tertunduk ke bawah, meratapi nasib di bawah rintikan hujan yang datang tiba-tiba.

"Ayo berteduh di bawah pohon, nanti keburu basah!" seru Lisanna mengajak Natsu, menarik tangannya yang lesu sehingga dia nyaris terjatuh akibat melamun

Di sinilah mereka, di bawah pohon rindang dekat jalan raya. Semua murid berlari tergesa-gesa, menutup kepala menggunakan tas sembari mencari tempat berteduh. Pasti terjadi keterlambatan massal, terka Natsu yang justru memikirkan persoalan lain, apa dia baik-baik saja? Otaknya enggan membayangkan kemungkinan terburuk, Lucy adalah seorang ninja yang kuat, jadi, mana mungkin penyakit semudah itu menyerang? Natsu memberanikan diri menatap iris mata Lisanna, senyumnya bertambah cantik ketika hujan mengguyur deras paras nan manis itu.

"Kamu ini kenapa sih? Tatapanmu lucu" candaan Lisanna membuyarkan ekspetasi Natsu sekejap. Tuhan, kenapa mereka berdua mempunyai senyum yang mirip? Batinnya frustasi, meremas ujung celana melampiaskan segala kekesalan

"Bawa payung tidak?"

"Ketinggalan di rumah" jawab Natsu dingin

"Sebagai hukumannya, kamu yang harus memegang payung!" jangan asal memutuskan seperti Lucy, aku tidak suka! Gumam Natsu menyambar kasar payung berwarna biru polos, menaungi mereka berdua di bawah perlindungan dari keroyokan air hujan

Natsu mengembalikan payung tersebut sesampainya di sekolah, meninggalkan Lisanna yang sibuk mencari tempat untuk menjemur payungnya agar segera kering. Erza dan Gray berada di sana, tengah mengobrol sambil menunggu kedatangan Natsu yang terbilang cepat dan tidak ngaret.

"Ehemmm…." dehaman Gray terdengar meledek di telinga Natsu, emosinya yang sekarang labil sukses dibangkitkan tanpa kegagalan satu persen pun. Tetapi, dengan sengaja disembunyikan, supaya tidak memancing kecurigaan Erza yang dijuluki 'mata seribu'

"Tidak perlu berdeham segala, langsung katakan saja _ice head_ " Natsu menarik kursi, menempatkan pantatnya dalam posisi nyaman dan menaruh tas di atas meja. Erza mengernytikan dahi, mendapati tingkah Natsu yang terbilang kalem

"Tadi aku melihatmu jalan bareng Lisanna, bahkan kalian saling membagi payung. Sudah mulai menyukainya, huh?" dasar bebal! Sulit sekali jika diberitau, tiga siku di kepala Natsu mulai terlihat, namun anehnya baik Gray maupun Erza tidak peka, seakan panggung sandiwara telah berhasil dia kuasai

"Kamu sendiri menyukai Erza kan? Humm…kasihan, kasihan…." ledek Natsu berlagak sok imut, memajukan bibirnya yang membuat suara bariton itu berbeda

Fakta yang Natsu utarakan tepat mengenai ulu hati Gray, wajah mencelanya makin menjadi-jadi, sesekali dia tertawa ngakak, melihat ekspresi kedua sahabatnya yang berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Erza shock berat, meragukan apakah perkataan tadi memang serius atau bercanda keterlaluan. Pemuda berambut raven itu menarik kerah saragam Natsu, memaksanya bertemu walau sebelah pihak tidak mengharapkan hal tersebut dilakukan.

"Tarik ucapanmu sekarang juga, Natsu" pinta Gray menyolot. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah, dia membalasnya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi

"Cepatlah tembak Erza, kalau kedahuluan cowok lain apa kamu rela? Bahkan….bisa saja aku yang mengambil inisiatif pertama" giliran Erza yang disihir jadi bego oleh Natsu. Hati nuraninya enggan mempercayai peristiwa barusan, semua berlangsung di luar daya tangkap otak bermarga Scarlet tersebut

 _BUAKKK!_

 _Hosh…hosh…hosh…._

Akibat emosi berlebih, Gray main menghantam pipi Natsu sekeras mungkin, meninggalkan lebam ungu yang terasa sakit meski dipegang sebatas bertelanjang tangan. Pertengkaran singkat itu terhenti sesaat, Gildarts-sensei masuk ke dalam kelas dan tanpa banyak tanya memulai pelajaran. Natsu bangkit berdiri, memperbaiki posisi kursi yang terjatuh miring. Dia tidak sungguh-sungguh ingin memulainya, dijebak perasaan bersalah karena menyulut amarah Gray yang biasanya berkepala dingin.

" _Bagaimana rasanya menjadi aku, yang selalu kau tuduhi kebohongan, Gray?"_

Dan Natsu melakukannya dalam ajang balas dendam.

 _Pulang sekolah…._

Hujan bertambah deras dari waktu ke waktu, banyak yang terpaksa tinggal di sekolah sampai reda, termasuk Natsu dan Gray yang duduk bersebelahan di depan sekolah. Jelas tidak semudah membalik telapak tangan, memaafkan adalah perbuatan tersulit yang pernah tercatat sepanjang sejarah manusia hidup. Erza pulang duluan karena didesak urusan penting, sedangkan Lucy….ah, untuk apa dikhawatirkan? Lebih lebih Lisanna yang membawa payung, berdosa saja semoga dia tidak ditabrak mobil nyasar.

"Oi, ada yang mau aku bicarakan" ujar Natsu dalam posisi meringkuk, suaranya terendam di antara kedua belah kaki berbalut celana panjang

"Katakan langsung, kamu paling benci basa-basi kan?" balas Gray ketus, dia belum bisa melupakan masalah tadi pagi sepenuhnya. Hubungan mereka bertiga mendadak kacau, tidak ada komunikasi atau sapa tegur hingga jam pelajaran terakhir. Menyisakan Erza yang kabur entah kemana, meninggalkan Gray dan Natsu yang terjebak

"Aku minta maaf"

"Tch….katakanlah dengan benar, kamu tidak ikhlas?"

"Aku minta maaf karena sudah membeberkan rahasiamu!" sekeras apapun teriakan Natsu, hanyalah jadi bisikkan tanpa arti di bawah 'tangisan langit'. Udara di sekitar tambah dingin, mereka tetap bersikukuh menunggu di luar

"A-aku juga minta maaf karena memukulmu. Dan…."

"Dan?" samar-samar Natsu bisa mendengarnya, gumaman Gray yang menyimpan sejuta teka-teki. Apa mungkin, dia tidak serius memaafkanku? Kenapa kamu begitu pengecut dan meragukan temanmu sendiri?!

"Aku serius menyukai Erza, kamu hebat menyadarinya kasat mata" eh? Natsu salah tingkah mendapat pujian dari Gray, jarang-jarang lelaki pendiam itu berkata jujur mengenai apa yang dipikirkan dan dirasakannya

"Ahahahaha, aku kan memang hebat. Turunan Albert Einstein generasi dua"

Yang dipikirkan otak dangkal itu cuman satu : memojokkan Gray supaya dia tau, bagaimana rasanya dituduh dengan kebohongan yang sama terus-menerus. Natsu tidak peka terhadap perasaan siapa pun, baik Lisanna, Gray atau Erza. Dia sekedar tau satu hal : semua berjalan normal, apa yang harus aku cemaskan? Suasana sunyi melengkapi siang mereka, membosankan dan sekali lagi Natsu sadar, hidupnya masih jauh dari kata menyenangkan.

"Yosh, aku akan menerobos hujan!" tekad Natsu menaruh tas di atas pucuk kepala, meniru Lucy yang kala itu berlari secepat angin, tanpa rasa takut menghadapi rintangan di depan mata

"Kembalilah, nanti kamu sakit!"

"Semangat…anak…muda….!" soraknya melompati kubangan air kotor yang mengenang di tanah, melintasi jalan raya menuju sebuah lokasi entah dimana letaknya

Langit biru yang dia percayai akan segera nampak membuat semangat Natsu berkobar-kobar. Semak belukar dilewatinya, melewati pagar putih yang berbatasan langsung dengan laut di bawah sana. Tanah lembab dan tanjakan melandai membuatnya kesulitan memijakkan kaki di atas bukit berwarna hijau tua, dimana pertama kali mereka bertemu, dimana Natsu mengetahui apa arti dari suatu keindahan. Harapannya bercampur aduk, di ujung kebimbangan dan kekhawatiran.

"Heartfilia-san!"

"Heartfilia-san!"

Nihil, tidak ada respon. Natsu mengabaikan seragamnya yang kotor akibat butiran tanah basah, berpegangan erat dan kekecewaan tersirat di wajah tampannya. Kosong tanpa siapa pun. Lagi pula hari ini hujan, Lucy pasti sudah pulang dan mengerjakan PR matematika yang diberikan Laxus-sensei. Dia menepuk jidat lupa, bisa-bisa kena masalah nih besok. Harus menyiapkan diri berkelut di neraka jika sifat masa bodoh Natsu masih menguasai.

"Sial, bagaimana caraku pulang tanpa bantuan Heartfilia-san? Apa aku akan mati kelaparan? Jadi daging busuk dan dimakan serigala? Tidak, mimpi buruk itu mana boleh terjadi!" dia frustasi berat, mengacak-acak rambut spikersnya yang basah kuyub

"Dragneel-san! Apa kau di sana?"

Sekarang halunasi macam apa yang menguasaiku? Natsu celingak-celinguk heran, dia yakin mendengar suara, namun tidak jelas berasal darimana. Hujan mengacaukan hampir seluruh indranya, terutama pendengaran dan penciuman. Melihat setengah jari-jemari lentik yang terkesan familiar, Natsu menarik tangan itu sekuat tenaga, membuatnya melayang di udara sesaat sebelum terjatuh membentur keras rerumputan. Mukanya kotor tidak karuan, apalagi dielap menggunakan telapak tangannya yang tertempel banyak noda.

"Heartfilia-san! Syukurlah kamu datang"

"Jangan sembarangan memeluk. Kau mau membuatku masuk rumah sakit karena serangan jantung dadakan?"

"Maaf, maaf. Wajahmu kotor sekali, aku bantu bersihkan, ya!" tawar Natsu memberi bantuan gratis. Dia mencolek tanah yang mengototi paras cantik Lucy, sesekali tersenyum usil yang memunculkan semburat merah di kedua pipi berkulit putih itu

"He-hentikan, aku geli tau! Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?" pertanyaan Lucy dimaksudkan untuk mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Dia belum pernah secanggung ini ketika berdekatan dengan cowok manapun

"Tidak ada kerjaan, hehehe….kamu sendiri?"

"Butuh ketenangan, habisnya rumahku berisik"

"Enak, ya, rumahmu berisik. Berbeda denganku yang setiap hari kesepian"

"Benarkah? Maaf, aku tidak enak hati membuatmu mengingat semua kenangan buruk. Hujannya membosankan bukan?"

"Ya, aku ingin melihat matahari bersinar. Pasti hangat"

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi. Mau menemaniku sampai siang tiba?" anggukan pelan membuat kepala Natsu bergerak naik turun, jawaban yang singkat namun menyakinkan

Sekian lamanya mereka duduk di tanah terbuka, menanti matahari yang bersembunyi dibalik awan gelap nan pekat. Arloji Lucy menunjukkan pukul dua lewat lima belas, hampir jam setengah tiga dan berarti mulai memasuki sore. Mereka larut dalam pikiran masing-masing, Natsu menidurkan kepala, sesekali memejamkan mata diserang kantuk, kapan langit berhenti menangis? Dia menggerakan jari telenjuk di atas udara, membentuk lingkaran penuh yang menggambarkan matahari. Andai sekarang ada tugas seni budaya.

"Apa kamu tau, mantera yang mujur untuk mengusir hujan?" tanya Natsu mencobai pengetahuan Lucy, dia berpikir sekian lama dan menjawab….

"Entahlah, memangnya apa?"

"Hujan hujan pergilah, datanglah lain hari" nyanyian Natsu yang sumbang membuat Lucy cekikikan. Lagian, apa benar-benar ada mantera semacam itu, yang jauh lebih ampuh dibanding memanggil pawang hujan?

Iris karamelnya tertutup refleks, yang kemudian dibuka kembali perlahan-lahan. Sinar matahari berwarna orange terasa hangat menerpa badan, Lucy berdecak kagum di bawah hamparan langit senja. Natsu mengembangkan senyum penuh arti, sayangnya kurang lengkap tanpa kehadiran pelangi. Dia baru menyadari satu hal belakangan ini, sejak kapan ada bunga yang mekar? Kelopak putihnya yang lembut Natsu elus, sangat harum….

"Bunga kecil yang cantik, siapa ya yang menanamnya?" pertanyaan Lucy ajukan ikut Natsu pikirkan. Mungkin saja ulah orang lain atau bibit nyasar

"Ayo kita jaga bersama-sama. Jangan biarkan bunga itu mati"

"Tentu! Eto….bagaimana kalau besok kita ke sini lagi? Mau?"

"Tawaranmu aku terima dengan senang hati, Heartfilia-san"

"Panggil Lucy saja. Bolehkah aku memanggilmu….Natsu?"

"Lucy-san, eh maksudku Lucy. Ya ampun, kena lidahku terasa aneh?"

Selang tiga menit kemudian tawa mereka meledak heboh, kegiatan yang akhir-akhir ini sering Lucy dan Natsu ulangi. Hanya di depan Lisanna seorang, kedua pasang mulut itu dipaksa bungkam, terjerat dalam perasaan bersalah yang rumit jika dijelaskan.

Terdapat satu fakta yang baru-baru ini terungkap, mereka (Lucy dan Lisanna) adalah sahabat karib, dan wanita bersurai pirang itu tau bahwa Lisanna jatuh cinta dengan Natsu. Hatinya tidak tega, mengumbar keromantisan di depan sang sahabat dan membuat dia cemburu buta. Panggung sandiwara telah dimulai, semenjak hari pertama jalinan tersebut dimulai.

 _Malamnya…._

Tangan kanan itu dipenuhi keringat dingin, tengah memegang handphone sambil mengusap layar dan mengetik kata sandi berbekal penerangan seala kadar. Pesan terkirim sebanyak tiga kali, panggilan tidak dijawab enam kali. Badannya lesu meringkuk di pojok kamar, berlinang air mata menatap kontak tertera nama 'Natsu Dragneel'. Menit demi menit berlalu, lima, sepuluh, lima belas….berlanjut terus menuju tingkatan selanjutnya, satu jam, dua jam, dan tak terasa, jarum menunjukkan pukul dua belas lewat dua puluh di tengah malam yang sunyi senyap.

" _Lihat saja, akan ku pergok kau besok!"_

 _Keesokan harinya…._

Mata sembab Lisanna menghiasi wajah manisnya yang selalu nampak ceria. Dengan mata kepala sendiri dia menyaksikan Natsu dan Lucy sedang mengobrol. Aneh, kapan mereka seakrab itu? Pikiran buruknya disingkirkan bersama sikap iri hati, berupaya mempercayai Lucy walau terkadang keraguan mengusik berkepanjangan. Tangan kanannya melambai seperti biasa, disapa oleh senyum khas milik seorang Lucy Heartfilia yang menampilkan kesan anggun, macam tuan putri dalam kisah dongeng semasa kecil.

"Hayo….apa yang kalian obrolkan?" goda Lisanna menutupi kesedihannya. Dia tau, menuduh orang lain bukanlah kebiasaan yang baik. Lucy merupakan sahabat terbaik dan keluarga Strauss menganggapnya sebagai adik kandung Lisanna

"Tentang masa lalunya. Aku penasaran melihatmu ketika masih kecil"

"Kunjungilah rumahku sepulang sekolah. Natsu sangat menggemaskan sebelas tahun lalu. Aku sering mencubit pipinya, tetapi dia marah"

"Wajar kan, pasti Natsu merasa kesakitan"

"Eh, kalian tidak lagi memakai nama belakang dan imbuhan –san? Lucy, kau berhutang banyak penjelasan padaku"

"Iya, iya, nanti aku ceritakan"

Sebagai seorang lelaki yang baik, Natsu lebih suka mendengarkan dibanding berbicara. Ayahnya mengajarkan prinsip tersebut semenjak dia mengenyam pendidikan di sekolah dasar. Kisah di masa lalu yang menyimpan keindahan tiada tara, setiap kali kepala itu mendongak ke atas langit biru tergambarlah kenangan yang saling mengikat, menjadi satu kesatuan alur yang mustahil dilupakan. Ya, bernostalgia juga ada batasnya, manusa paling bijak adalah mereka yang senantiasa menatap lurus ke depan.

 _Di sekolah…._

"Pikirkan baik-baik, akan jadi apa kalian di masa depan nanti" perintah Gildarts-sensei meninggalkan kelas, suasana pun ricuh yang menyebabkan Erza marah, ketua kelas XIA jurusan IPS

"Diam semuanya! Manfaatkan kesempatan ini dengan baik"

Beriwabawa dan gaya pembawaannya selalu tenang, Erza cocok bekerja di bidang manapun, terutama jika menyangkut kempemimpinan. Pikir Natsu memutar-mutar bolpoin bosan, semeseter dua akan segera berakhir dan bangku kelas tiga bersama segudang PR menumpuk, ujian sekolah, upacara kelulusan berurai air mata menunggu calon-calon murid di persimpangan jalan. Tersisa satu kolom kosong yang tak kunjung Natsu isi, yaitu cita-citamu di masa depan.

"Arghh….membuat pusing saja"

"Kamu berbakat jadi atlet. Tidak merugikan bukan?" saran Lisanna menengok ke teman sebangku, yang tidak lain adalah Natsu sendiri

"Atlet renang begitu? Isi itu saja deh"

"Eh, jangan sembarangan memutuskan Natsu. Kamu harus memikirkannya baik-baik"

Dipikirkan baik-baik, ya….Natsu memandang dunia luar dibatasi jendela, menggoyang-goyangkan kursi menimbang saran Lisanna yang jeli. Tidak buruk dan tidak salah, tetapi dia yakin pasti ada pilihan lain yang diabaikan mata setajam elang itu. Misalnya semacam….

" _Jadi suami Lucy, heh?"_

Pukul dan hantam kepalaku menggunakan batu! Kemampuanmu tidak sebanding dengan tujuanmu yang tingginya mencapai lapisan langit ke tujuh! Natsu menggelengkan kepala, memaksa khayalannya berhenti mengada-ada. Fokus, fokus, fokus! Ingat tugas yang harus diselesaikan, ingat bel pulang yang sebentar lagi berdering! Jangan mau ditinggal di kelas sendirian, sedangkan yang lain sudah balik ke rumah atau bahkan bersenang-senang di mall!

 _Ding…dong…ding…dong…._

Pada akhirnya Natsu tetap mengisi asal-asalan. Dia berniat mengunjungi kelas Lucy yang berada di lantai dua. Semoga belum pulang. Pintu geser dibuka perlahan, seorang wanita bersurai pirang ikat ponytail sibuk berkutat di depan dua butir pertanyaan sederhana. Anak IPA yang dikata punya masa depan selangkah lebih maju pun kesulitan menjawab. Semua berpulang ke diri masing-masing, sehebat dan sepandai apa pun seseorang, sama saja bohong jika tidak mempunyai tujuan.

"Yo, belum pulang?" Natsu menarik kursi di depan Lucy, memperhatikan gerak-geriknya yang lucu ketika kebingungan

"Pikiran tentang cita-citaku menguras banyak tenaga"

"Jurusan IPA, ya….bagaimana kalau menjadi dokter?"

"Aku mau jad suster, tetapi masalahnya adalah ayahku tidak mengizinkan"

Pasangan suster pastilah dokter, kan? Natsu membentuk senyum simpul, Tuhan memberi jawaban di saat-saat yang tepat. Digenggamnya erat kedua tangan Lucy, berbinar terang diterpa sinar harapan.

"Kalau begitu, biarkanlah aku menjadi orang, yang pertama kali membantumu mewujudkan cita-citamu!"

Mau percaya mau tidak, dunia memang pelawak terbaik.

Bersambung….

Balasan review :

Fic of Delusion : Pertamanya? Maksudnya kamu yang review paling pertama? Oklah gak apa-apa, thx juga terus mengikuti kelanjutan cerita ini. Semoga suka chapter tiga-nya

Heartfilia : Lisanna ingin jadi segala-galanya bagi Natsu, wwkwkw. Meski sebenarnya Natsu gak cocok hidup suram, di animenya aja happy melulu tuh. Lucy pasti bisa membawa perubahan, wkwkw. Oke, baguslah kalo kamu suka sama alurnya. Thx udah review, jangan lupa mampir lagi.


	4. Chapter 4

"Heh?! Permintaan saya ditolak semudah membalik telapak tangan, begitu?!" tanya Natsu setengah membentak dikuasai amarah. Surai orange Gildarts-sensei diacak guna meredam heran. Fenomena langka menyaksikan si berandalan ini berkemauan keras

"Apa kau salah minum obat tadi pagi? Sensei periksa dulu keningmu" candaannya keluar di saat-saat yang tidak tepat. Natsu menjauh tiga langkah. Menggelengkan kepala cepat bermaksud menolak perlakuan sang guru terhadap dirinya. Dikata anak kecil apa? Si pemuda juga punya sisi orang dewasa

"Ketika saya bercanda, sensei menganggap serius. Lalu, kenapa sekarang jadi kebalikannya?!" dia belum terima kekalahan. Sudah berjuang sejauh ini, masa digagalkan begitu saja? Pemuda zaman sekarang harus pantang menyerah, dong! Tekad Natsu keras kepala

"Ehem….biar saya luruskan permintaanmu. Natsu Dragneel, anak jurusan IPS tidak bisa pindah ke IPA. Mengerti?"

Seketika keheningan menyelimuti ruang guru. Kepala berambut pink itu dimiringkan ke kanan, mendekatkan paras polosnya memojokkan Gildarts-sensei. Seringai kemenangan menyungging sudut bibir pria lanjut usia tersebut. Skak mat! Kau telah sampai di ujung jurang, Natsu. Beliau bangkit berdiri meninggalkan meja kerjanya. Ada jadwal mengajar yang harus dilaksanakan, mengingat sebentar lagi murid kelas dua SMA akan menghadapi ujian kenaikan kelas.

"Ayo pergi. Mau saya tinggal berduaan dengan Bob-sensei?" ledekan yang membikin hati baja Natsu luluh lantak. Amit-amit digoda sama banci kaleng asal muasal taman lawang!

Seisi kelas heboh mendapati Natsu berjalan di belakang Gildarts-sensei. Kirain sih dihukum, gegara ketahuan pacaran di kelas IPA. Lah, dia aja kagak pernah nyicip rasanya wanita itu bagaimana. Si surai scarlet menatap iris kehitaman sang sahabat. Gatal menginginkan penjelasan langsung dari orang bersangkutan. Topengmu justru terbuka jelas, bodoh. Batin lelaki dengan cengiran khasnya, yang sukses memicu serangan jantung para wanita.

 _Jam setengah dua belas, di kelas XIA, istirahat terakhir_

"Jelaskan padaku, sekarang!" pinta Erza memaksa. Gray pura-pura cuek bebek, padahal dia sendiri tidak kalah penasaran. Sebodoh-bodohnya Natsu, mana mungkin membikin masalah dua hari berturut-turut

"Bukan masalah besar, kok! Aku inisiatif mengunjungi Gildarts-sensei di kantor guru" jarang sekali, mendengar Natsu sengaja berurusan dengan guru. Otak api itu belum terbakar total kan? Apapun alasan dibalik tindakan melencengnya. Berharap saja semoga membawa dampak baik. Mereka tau, si pria bodoh ini pasti punya maksud tersendiri

"Untuk meminta remedial pelajaran? Seingatku, nilai akuntansimu yang terakhir kali diulangkan pas KKM" Gray ikut buka mulut usai bungkam seribu bahasa. Dia benci basa-basi berkepanjangan. Kenapa, sih, Natsu _enggak_ langsung ke point utama? Mirip kelakukan orang dewasa yang, suka membuat anak mereka penasaran

"Bukan. Aku hendak pindah ke jurusan IPA"

Mulut Erza dan Gray tercengang bersamaan. Kenyataan yang terasa seperti mimpi! Natsu mengindahkan total menuju bangku bagian belakang, meninggalkan sejuta teka-teki dalam benak mereka berdua. Apa dia benar-benar bodoh tingkat akut?! Nyaris dua tahun menginjak bangku SMA, mana ada izin berpindah jurusan dari IPS ke IPA? Ya, bukan itu pokok terpenting, melainkan alasan dibalik keteguhan hatinya. Atmosfer di sekitar mereka bertiga, mendadak tegang.

" _Tidak, aku yakin masih ada kesempatan, walau hanya satu persen saja"_ batin Natsu membara

Muncullah satu kemungkinan yang dapat Gray simpulkan : cinta merubahnya hingga menjadi seperti itu. Kalau bukan untuk Lisanna, maka siapa?

 _Pulang sekolah…._

Bel berdering nyaring di seluruh penjuru sekolah. Natsu berkemas-kemas meninggalkan Lisanna yang sibuk mencatat. Mereka (Erza dan Gray), membiarkannya berangkat terlebih dahulu. Kabar gembira ini wajib diberitaukan sesegera mungkin. Mengenai perubahan si bodoh yang terlampau cepat. Sorot mata macam ikan mati yang biasa ditunjukannya kini berbeda, jauh lebih bercahaya penuh tekad. Erza senyum-senyum sendiri menyebabkan Lisanna bingung. Ah, paling karena….

"Selamat siang, Erza-san dan Gray-san" sapa lisan ramahnya berucap. Lisanna tidaklah akrab atau memiliki hubungan persahabatan, sebatas berada di garis pertemanan. Makanya, imbuhan –san selalu ditambahkan. Ini ajaran tata krama keluarga Strauss, kau tau?

"Ehem….!" deham Erza keras sebelum memulai pembicaraan, "Kau sadar kan, hari ini Natsu agak aneh?"

"Ah, ya….dia rajin mencatat juga mengerjakan tugas dari guru. Bahkan bertanya padaku jika tidak mengerti. Sesuai ucapan Erza-san, Natsu bersikap aneh" jawab Lisanna mengiyakan

"Kamu tau, kenapa Natsu bisa berubah secepat itu?" giliran Gray yang bertanya. Seakan sudah diatur untuk mengobrol berselingan dengan Erza

"Ti-tidak. Aku ingin menanyakannya, tetapi….kalau dia marah bagaimana?"

"Mungkin kami mengetahui jawabannya. Tetapi, entah apakah itu benar atau salah"

"Biarkan aku mendengar opini kalian! Memang mengarah ke jalan yang baik, namun tetap saja….sedikit mengkhawatirkan" banyak hal yang Lisanna terka secara acak. Mustahil ingin berubah tanpa kemauan kuat. Lalu, tujuan apa yang hendak dicapai Natsu? Demi masa depan? Tuntutan orang tua?

"Natsu sedang jatuh cinta. Kamu tidak sadar?" goda Gray menimbulkan semburat merah di kedua pipi Lisanna. Dia menggelengkan kepala cepat, gagal memahami apa maksud pernyataan barusan. Tawanya meledak heboh di tengah kesunyian. Jelas kan lucu, si bodoh suka sama seseorang? Telah diberi ratusan kode pun tak kunjung peka

"Candaamu lucu sekali, Gray-san. Aku tau betul sifat Natsu, dia cuek dan polosnya kebangetan. Tuduhan kalian pasti salah total"

"Hey, kamu menyukai Natsu, ya?" tangan kanan Erza terjulur bebas, memojokkan Lisanna di permukaan tembok dengan garangnya. Ludah di kerongkongannya terteguk ngeri, dia ketakutan hingga beku. Ya sudah, terserah mau percaya atau ragu, pikir sang ketua kelas melepas cegatannya, menghela nafas berat memaklumi kebodohan Lisanna

"Selama ini kamu berkata, 'Natsu tidak pernah peka'. Kenapa sekarang, jadi kamu yang tidak peka?" tanya Gray membalikkan kata-kata favorit wanita bersurai putih itu. Dentingan jam merambat di udara yang menyesakkan Lisanna. Dia kaget setengah mati setengah hidup

"Aku menyukai Natsu, lalu kenapa?" akunya menundukkan kepala sendu. Hati kecil itu tak kuat menahan rasa sakit. Satu kejujuran jauh lebih bernilai dari seribu kebohongan. Lisanna tau dia sesak sekarang. Semakin mengingat rasa sukanya yang tidak terbalas sejak dahulu. Jujur, harapannya melonjak tinggi usai mendengar keyakinan mereka

"Hargailah usaha Natsu dengan sama-sama berjuang. Percayalah, langit biru itu selalu ada dihalang badai sekalipun"

Senyum manis Lisanna mengembang lebar, di ujung bibirnya yang sedari tadi cemberut. Gray dan Erza memberi harapan baru. Sikap Natsu terhadap dirinya yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi baik, juga menambah kebenaran dari opini tersebut. Lagian tidak aneh, jika sahabat masa kecil saling menyukai dan menjurus ke perasaan lebih intim, yakni jatuh cinta.

HP layar sentuh di kantong roknya bergetar sesaat, menandakan ada SMS yang masuk ke kotak pesan. Lisanna membaca sekilas dari awal sampai akhir, dikirim oleh Natsu Dragneel, jam 13.30. Melihat nama sang pemuda mengakibatkan iris biru itu membesar seketika. Urusan sepenting apa, sehingga dia didesak menggunakan benda yang paling dibencinya seumur hidup? Kedua jari telunjuk Lisanna mengetik SMS terburu-buru, dan dua menit kemudian balasan telah diterima.

 _From : Natsu_

 _Kamu tidak sibukkan? Aku ingin belajar bersama di rumahmu, boleh?_

Tanpa pikir dua kali Lisanna menjawab :

 _Datanglah kemari. Aku menunggumu di ruang tamu, oke?_

Camilan berupa sepotong kue cokelat tersedia di atas meja, ditemani secangkir teh tawar hangat kesukaan seorang lelaki bermarga Dragneel. Lisanna berlari menaiki tangga, membawa setumpuk buku cetak tebal yang nyaris membuatnya hilang keseimbangan. Matematika, akuntansi, dan sejarah merupakan tiga kelemahan terbesar Natsu dalam bidang akademik. Dia mencintai segalanya, tentang hal yang berkaitan dengan nama bermakna 'musim panas' itu. Hobby, masa lalu, kelakuan, semua tak luput dari mata hatinya.

 _Tok…tok…tok…._

"Yo, Lisanna" tegur Natsu mengeluarkan suara baritonnya yang khas. Lisanna mengajaknya masuk ke dalam. Kini mereka duduk merapat di dekat api unggun, sebelum hujan deras mengguyur kota Magnolia tercinta

"Kita akan memulai darimana?"

"Hmm….bagaimana kalau matematika?" pilihan buruk, karena tidak seharusnya Natsu membebani diri sendiri secara berlebihan. Ya, apapun keputusan yang ditetapkan, Lisanna memutuskan untuk mematuhinya

Sepelan dan sejelas mungkin, Lisanna berusaha mengulang sesuai kemampuan otak Natsu. Gerak tangannya ikut terlibat, mencatat beberapa hal yang kurang jelas untuk ditanyakan nanti. Selembar soal diberikan guna meningkatan kepahaman dia akan materi bab delapan, diferensial trigonometri. Cukup rumit buat dimengerti. Rambut pink yang awalnya tertata rapi itu diacak-acak akibat stres. Mata Natsu terbuka dan tertutup berulang kali, kantuk menyerang kuat hingga menimbulkan rasa lelah. Matematika sangat kuat melebihi perkiraan!

"Jangan tidur, kamu belum mengerjakan satu soal pun" cegat Lisanna menepuk pipi Natsu lumayan kencang. Dia meregangkan tubuh lemas. Memegang pensil tumpul yang tidak dirautnya karena terlalu malas

Membutuhkan waktu sekitar satu jam lebih, bagi Natsu menyelesaikan sepuluh butir pertanyaan yang khusus diujikan oleh Lisanna. Spidol merah nampak mencoret-coret secarik kertas putih berisi jawaban yang dipercayai benar, walau tak sampai lima puluh persen. Diperlihatkannya sembari menunjuk angka tiga puluh di sebelah kanan. Senyum penuh kepercayaan diri itu luntur seketika, digantikan garis horzintal yang menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Meski lemah di pelajaran matematika. Kamu memiliki kelebihan di bidang olahraga, terutama renang. Nilai keterampilan dan Bahasa Jepangmu juga bagus, melampaui rata-rata bahkan" puji Lisanna berupaya membangkitkan semangat sang sahabat. Dia sadar, Natsu berusaha keras hingga mencapai batas maksimalnya. Jelas kan harus dihargai?

"Terima kasih mau mengajariku. Meski hanya berhasil menyelesaikan tiga soal, aku senang"

"Ini sekedar saran, apa kamu mau les bersamaku di rumah tante Ultear? Biayanya murah kok, dua ratus ribu untuk satu bulan. Tidak ada Gray dan Erza, sebagian besar murid dari sekolah lain" padahal Lisanna tau, jika Natsu paling ogah disuruh mengikuti kegiatan di luar sekolah, terutama menyangkut urusan sekolah

"Maaf, kemampuan mengajarku tidaklah bagus, dan masih jauh dari kata sempurna. Wajar saja, apabila kamu tidak dapat memahami setiap penjelasanku"

"Lis, aku berterima kasih, karena berbaik hati meluangkan waktu untuk mengajarkanku. Cita-citamu adalah menjadi guru, namun ditentang keras oleh paman dan tante, lalu mereka memaksamu meneruskan perusahaan keluarga Strauss. Tujuan manusia hidup, adalah untuk mewujudkan impiannya. Manfaatkanlah waktu yang diberikan Tuhan sebaik mungkin. Jangan sia-siakan satu detik pun!"

Sejak kapan si bodoh itu suka berkata bijak? Lisanna balas menggengam tangan Natsu, yang terasa beku ditusuk udara dingin. Hujan berhenti sepuluh menit kemudian, memperlihatkan hamparan langit orange berhiaskan awan. Usai berpamitan pulang, dengan cekatan dia membersihkan permukaan meja yang meninggalkan embun di atasnya. Kue cokelat itu tidak disentuh sedikit pun, pasti karena sungguh-sungguh fokus mengerjakan soal.

"Lebih baik aku bungkus dan antar ke rumah Natsu"

 _Tok…tok…tok…._

 _CKLEK!_

"Apa aku melupakan sesuatu?" tanya Natsu meraba-raba seragam yang dikenakannya, mungkin ketinggalan bolpoin atau pensil atau penghapus. Lisanna tertawa geli memperhatikan tingkahnya yang mengundang tawa siapa pun. Dia ingin berbuat usil, sengaja menyembunyikan sekotak kue itu di belakang punggung

"Ta-da!"

"Terlihat tidak asing, malah mirip sekali dengan buatanmu!" teriaknya terkejut. Sayang, Lisanna tidak mengharapkan balasan semacam itu dari Natsu. Sifatnya yang pelupa amat menyebalkan. Di saat teman-teman mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun, dia justru bertanya memakai tampang polos 'eh, masa sih?'. Isi otakmu apa, sih?

"Bodoh….inikan memang buatanku. Terimalah! Aku pergi dulu"

"Tu-tunggu!" Natsu berseru lantang menghentikan langkah kaki perempuan bersurai putih itu. Seperti tadi-tadi, dia menggengam erat tangan Lisanna seakan menegaskan suatu fakta 'jangan pernah tinggalkan aku!'. Jantungnya serasa dicopot dari tempat asal. Berdebar-debar tidak karuan yang mengakibatkan rasa sakit

"A-aku tidak suka melihat Lisanna marah. Terima kasih atas kuenya. Kapan-kapan buatkan lagi untukku, oke?

"Baiklah jika itu maumu"

Ah….andaikan moment ini berlangsung abadi. Lisanna sumringah, menyadari pintu hati Natsu mulai terbuka perlahan-lahan untuknya. Handphone di atas sofa tua berwarna hijau disambar cepat, dia mengetik deretan kata yang membentuk kalimat, terus begitu sampai huruf terakhir sebelum dikirim ke nomor tujuan. Jam menunjukkan pukul lima lewat dua puluh menit. Sekarang waktunya mandi, ya….

 _Drrrt…drrrtt…._

 _From : Lucy_

 _Selamat Lisanna-chan. Aku turut senang atas kemajuan hubungan kalian. Teruslah berusaha demi menggapai hasil terbaik, oke? Aku selalu mendoakan, dan mendukungmu dari belakang._

Meski Lisanna tidak akan pernah tau, bahwa Lucy Heartfilia sebenarnya cemburu buta. Karena dia, juga menyukai pria yang disukai sang sahabat. Cinta segitiga tersebut, pasti melukai sebelah pihak cepat atau lambat. Tergantung apa kehendak takdir, kita saksikan saja bagaimana ke depannya.

 _Keesokan harinya…._

Kelonggaran hubungan di antara mereka berangsur-angsur terbangun kembali. Ketika jam istirahat tiba, Lisanna membantu Natsu belajar di perpustakaan, terkadang di dalam kelas jika sepi tanpa kehadiran siapa pun. Erza dan Gray mendukung lewat belakang, demi menunjang ikatan kedua sahabat masa kecil itu. Lucy yang diam-diam mengawasi sebatas penonton melalui kejauhan. Langit biru kesukaan mereka jarang dilihat bersama. Bukit di tanjakan melandai itu kini jarang ditapaki, oleh dua pasang sepatu kets putih yang kadang terlepas dari talinya.

Bukankah perubahan yang terjadi terlampau cepat? Pikir Lucy memasang ekspresi sendu. Tidak semuanya membawa dampak baik, terutama menurut wanita bersurai pirang itu. Dia menginginkan satu hal : Natsu tetap menjadi Natsu yang dulu. Versi dua, tiga, bahkan empat sekalipun, Lucy tetap menyukai yang pertama sampai kapanpun.

" _Kenapa kau berubah, Natsu?"_

"Ayo pergi ke tempat les!" ajak Lisanna bersemangat. Sekarang dia tidak takut menarik tangan Natsu, karena merasa canggung atau malu. Sesosok wanita bersembunyi dibalik tembok kelas. Memperhatikan mereka berdua sangat dekat, yang berlari-lari di lorong sekolah menikmati 'keindahan' di masa muda

"Larinya jangan cepat-cepat!" Natsu agak kewalahan mengikuti laju Lisanna yang secepat kilat. Kepalanya sempat menengok ke belakang sesaat. Mernyadari kehadiran seorang wanita, dengan surai pirang bermodel twintail tersebut. Bibir keringnya membentuk huruf O sempurna, hedak memanggil namanya sebelum berbelok menuruni tangga

"Lu…cy…."

Selama perjalanan menuju tempat les, Natsu terdiam tanpa mengindahkan ocehan Lisanna yang panjang lebar. Onyx itu menatap langit biru nan cerah. Menutup mata silau di kala matahari menyorotnya dengan ganas. Terasa aneh, ya, tanpa keberadaan Lucy. Jika diminta menjelaskan secara singkat, maka boleh dikatakan : seperti ada yang kurang, tepat menusuk ulu hati. Tak bisa dipungkiri, Natsu telah terikat erat baik lewat batin maupun fisik.

Dan dia membangun tembok, di celah hubungan mereka satu demi satu balok. Agar suatu hari nanti, Lisanna tidak mampu memanjat apalagi menaklukannya.

" _Karena hatiku, ditunjukkan hanya untuk Lucy seorang"_

"Selamat siang, tante!" ujar Lisanna menutup pintu perlahan-lahan. Natsu yang melamun tidak memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Namanya dipanggil seribu kali pun bagai angin lalu

"Natsu! Natsu!"

"Ah ya….maaf. Perkenalkan namaku Natsu Dragneel, kelas dua SMA jurusan IPS. Mohon bantuannya, Ultear-san"

"Salam kenal juga, Natsu-san. Baiklah, kita bisa mulai sekarang"

Tiga bangku di depan papan tulis salah satunya telah terisi, walau Natsu kurang peduli karena lelaki itu adalah orang asing. Lisanna sibuk mencatat soal yang diterangkan oleh Ultear, mengenai bagaimana cara mengerjakan, dan harus memakai rumus apa guna menyelesaikannya. Sesudah itu dia pamit ke toilet sebentar, membuat kericuhan kecil yang disebabkan dua suara saling sahut-menyahut.

"Kamu kenal Lucy?" tanya si orang asing tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikit pun. Natsu mengernytikan dahi heran, kenapa ia bisa tau? Mungkinkah…..tidak, pasti tidak benar! Lucy belum pernah cerita dia punya pacar

"Begitulah. Kami berteman"

"Oh" ceritanya mau cari ribut, nih? Jawaban singkat yang sukses bikin Natsu panas hati. Diamatinya kembali penampilan si orang asing. Dia nampak tampan, dengan rambut sebiru laut yang acak-acakan. Wajah datar serta nada bicara dingin, menimbulkan kesan misterius, yang membuat wanita manapun pasti tertarik pada pandangan pertama. Apa dia itu ' ' turunan dua, adik angkat Gray?!

"Hoi. Apa pekerjaanmu itu tukang plagiat seragam?" tanya Natsu terang-terangan. Terdapat logo SMA Fairy Tail di lengan seragam bagian kanannya. Dia ogah mempercayai bahwa kenyataan berkata 'mereka satu sekolah!'. Namun tidak mengenal satu sama lain

"Tenangkan dirimu, Natsu! Namanya Jellal Fernandes, dia sekelas dengan Lucy-chan"

"Anak jurusan IPA, ya!" pertanyaan bernada membentak yang membuat Jellal malas menjawab. Natsu tidak terima, keberadaannya diindahkan total oleh si tukang plagiat seragam. Sudahlah, bertengkar di sini sama saja buang-buang tenaga

 _Pukul empat sore…._

Natsu merogoh dalam saku celananya yang terasa bergetar. Satu pesan masuk dari Lucy! Batin Natsu kegirangan. Dia meniru lagak malin, yang bergerak senyap di tengah malam. Mengambil tiga langkah besar menjauhi Lisanna, lalu duduk santai di atas rerumputan hijau. Mencari posisi paling pas sebelum membaca SMS tersebut.

 _From : Lucy_

 _Besok temui aku di tempat biasa. Mengerti?_

Singkat sekali…..Natsu menghela nafas kecewa. Apa Lucy marah, karena akhir-akhir ini aku menjauh darinya? Lisanna berteriak lantang, mencari seorang pemuda yang mendadak hilang entah kemana. Kalau misalnya tertangkap basah, mesti menjawab apa? Natsu bersembunyi dibalik batu besar, menunggu sampai wanita bermulut cerewet itu pulang ke rumah. Merasa keadaan lebih aman dibanding tadi, dia memutuskan untuk keluar, dan….

"Whaa!" teriak Natsu dikejutkan kehadiran Lisanna yang tiba-tiba. Pantatnya mendarat keras di atas rumput, menjadikan seragamnya kotor tertempel tanah liat basah

"Kau kalah telak, Natsu! Aku kangen delapan tahun lalu. Kita sering bermain petak umpet di sini. Tempat persembunyianmu selalu sama, ya…." kenang Lisanna mengulurkan tangan, hendak menolong Natsu yang kesulitan berdiri akibat melamun. Kenapa dia mengingatnya, padahal aku sendiri lupa?

"Yang terakhir sampai di rumah, jadi telur busuk!"

"Natsu, kau curang!"

Keringatnya bercucuran di sekujur tubuh. Natsu menampakkan _grins_ -nya yang menularkan seulas senyum kepada Lisanna. Menyenangkan sekali….berlari mengejarmu di bawah hamparan langit gelap bertabur bintang. Aku tidak benar-benar mengenalimu. Aku bukan orang yang kamu anggap paling dekat. Lalu…bagimu pribadi aku ini apa dan siapa? Terkadang aku pensaran, apa kamu menyukai, langit dimana kita bernaung sekarang? Atau mungkin, kesukaanmu ialah langit berwarna orange? Kelabu? Biru cerah?

Hey, beritau aku, apa warna langit favoritmu?

 _Keesokan harinya…._

"Pulanglah duluan. Aku ada urusan" ucap Natsu datar memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas. Lisanna yang setia menunggui seketika pupus harapannya

"Urusan apa jika aku boleh tau?"

"Sayangnya ini rahasia. Bye"

"Ingat. Besok ada les!" peringatnya melambaikan tangan, mengantar kepergian Natsu yang sudah tiba di ambang pintu

Kutu tetaplah kutu, menganggu banget! Natsu menyelusuri jalan yang biasa dia lewati. Memasuki batasan antar laut dengan pantai pasir bersih di bawahnya. Tanjakan melandai tidak lagi mendatangkan kesulitan berarti. Lucy berada di sana pertama kali, menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong di sebelah kiri. Mereka terdiam sejenak, suasananya tidak mengenakkan bahkan mencengkam! Pertanyaan serta obrolan, yang telah Natsu rencanakan sepanjang perjalanan menguap begitu saja. Tatapan Lucy mengerikan….

"Apa kamu memang Natsu Dragneel?"

"Jelas kan iya! Hanya ada satu Natsu Dragneel di SMA Fairy Tail. Namaku itu _limited edition_ " candanya mesam-mesem sendiri. Walau tidak mempengaruhi situasi sekarang

"Maaf jika sikapku barusan kasar. Kamu memang menyukai Lisanna. Lagi pula, kenapa aku harus marah, sedangkan hubungan kita sebatas pertemanan biasa? Kamu menjauh dariku memang wajar adanya. Sekali lagi, maaf…."

"Bi-bicara apa kamu ini? Omong-omong, Jellal itu siapa?"

"Pacar baruku…."

 _Eh…..?_

Dugaanku tepat mengenai sasaran! Pernyataan Lucy mengguncang jiwa Natsu yang nyaris tumbang. Dia menundukkan kepala meredam tangis, lelaki sejati tidak akan semudah itu dikalahkan penyakit patah hati! Senyumnya mengembang perlahan menutupi kesedihan. Kau mesti tegar demi sang belahan jiwa! Kau harus belajar mengikhlaskan, jikalau Lucy lebih bahagia bersama orang lain. Natsu menyandarkan kepala di atas rerumputan. Memandang langit biru bergejolak rasa sakit yang menusuk.

"Selamat, ya! Aku mendoakan kebahagiaanmu, Lucy"

"Terima kasih banyak, Natsu"

Penolakan halusmu boleh saja diutarakan, tetapi….apa harus di sini?

 _Keesokan harinya…._

Meski sempat ditolak kemarin, Natsu merasa wajib memberitau Lucy satu hal penting. Dia mana tega, membiarkan hubungannya berakhir tragis, tanpa pembenaran atas kesalahpahaman yang melanda mereka. Lucy duduk manis di kursi depan meja guru. Menopang dagu menggunakan tangan menanti kedatangan seseorang. Siapa kalau bukan Lisanna? Satu-satunya teman wanita yang sangat akrab dengan Lucy saat ini. Natsu menyelonong masuk ke dalam, menempati bangku di sisi kanan.

"Belum pulang?" tanya Natsu sekedar basa-basi

"Lisanna ada rapat OSIS. Sekitar tiga puluh menit lagi aku pulang"

"Perihal pertanyaanmu kemarin….boleh aku menjawabnya?"

"Pertanyaan yang mana? Aku tidak ingat"

"Kenapa aku berubah…." tutur katanya tersendat-sendat, dia kesulitan berbicara dengan lancar. Natsu mengambil jeda cukup lama dan bertekad, semaksimal mungkin mengungkapkan seluruh unek-uneknya

"Mendengar cita-citamu ingin menjadi suster, langsung terpikiran olehku bahwa pasangannya pastilah dokter. Beberapa hari lalu, aku meminta pada Gildarts-sensei untuk pindah ke jurusan IPA. Tetapi beliau berkata, anak IPS tidak bisa pindah ke IPA, dan hanya berlaku sebaliknya. Aku tau, sebanyak apapun berusaha meningkatkan nilai, belajar, tetap saja tidak bisa mengubah kenyataan! Namun setidaknya….bukan hasil nol yang aku dapatkan! Semua demi kamu seorang, sehingga aku meminta Lisanna mengajariku matematika, akuntansi, sejarah….asalkan wanita itu adalah Lucy Heartfilia, maka sebanyak apapun waktu dan tenaga yang diperlukan, aku rela mengerahkannya!"

Iris karamel Lucy berkaca-kaca, mengetahui segala perubahan Natsu demi dirinya. Dia sadar telah bersikap egois. Menciptakan sebuah kebohongan besar yang menyakiti hati sang pemuda, tanpa sedikit pun memikirkan perasaannya. Penyesalan menghantui Lucy terus-menerus, wanita macam apa dia, sejahat itu membuat seorang pria menitihkan air mata, sedangkan Natsu berjuang mati-matian di belakang panggung.

"Sekarang tidak perlu lagi. Aku lebih suka keadaan kita yang dulu" ucap Lucy memeluk erat Natsu. Mengelus punggungnya lembut agar dia berhenti menangis. Seseorang menyaksikan dari awal hingga akhir. Gertakan gigi yang pelan itu menandakan kebencian tersirat

"Berhati-hatilah. Sahabatmu bisa saja merebut kekasihmu" sang suara melewati Lisanna yang tengah geram. Pandangan matanya ikut menunjukkan ketidaksukaan. Siapa dia?

Dusta seharum bunga mawar yang indah, Gray, Erza.

Bersambung….

A/N : Maaf ya author lama banget update cerita ini! Besok harus UTS pula, jadi untuk Kinjirareta Futari ditunda dulu. Review please?

Balasan review :

Fic of Delusion : Thx ya udah review. Untuk sekarang udah mulai masuk konflik. Baguslah jika kamu suka alurnya, author lebih suka bikin yang pelan-pelan dibanding terlalu cepat. Semoga tidak membosankan!

Guest : Siap laksanakan, boss, wkwkwkw. Mulai sekarang konflik bertebaran, mungkin juga terjadi hal-hal di luar perkiraan nanti. Thx ya udah review

nafikaze : Yo salam kenal juga. Thx ya udah review


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey, mau pergi ke bukit sana?" tawar Lucy melepas pelukan erat Natsu. Dia perlu oksigen, nafasnya tersendat-sendat karena tekanan yang besar

"Boleh. Kemarin kita kurang lama berada di sana. Pantas, ada yang menjanggal tepat di sini" Natsu mengiring tangan Lucy pelan. Menempelkannya tepat di dada bidang sang pemuda. Sekujur saraf tangannya dapat merasakan jelas, terasa ada hantaman keras yang menendang bagian jantung

"Pesonamu membuatku jatuh hati, Lucy Heartfilia"

Kedua tangan mereka saling bergandengan. Berjalan beriringan meninggalkan kelas tanpa mempedulikan sekitar. Helai surai putih mulai memperlihatkan keberadaannya, ditemani seorang saksi mata lain berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Setelah sepasang muda-mudi itu tak lagi menampakkan batang hidung, keduanya muncul bersamaan dibakar api cemburu. Entah bagaimana, kini pikiran mereka bersatu padu menyerukan satu kata: BENCI!

"Sialan! Apa maksudnya merebut kesempatan di saat aku sibuk rapat?!" ucap Lisanna tanpa mengurangi geram sedikit pun. Si pirang pucat menghela nafas berat, dia merasa senasib dengan wanita di sebelah kanannya

"Pacarmu direbut sahabatmu sendiri, hah?" pucuk kepala Lisanna mendongak ke atas cepat. Melontarkan pandangan membunuh yang siap menerkam mangsa kapanpun

"Beraninya kau menuduh Lucy sembarangan! Jangan asal bicara, orang asing!"

"Kenyataan terpampang jelas di depan matamu. Tidak ada gunanya mengelak, Strauss-san" badan jangkungnya diturunkan menyamai tinggi Lisanna. Membalas tatapan serupa namun lebih ganas. Tengakan ludahnya terdengar jelas menuruni kerongkongan, dia sadar status mereka sama-sama korban

"Apa kita pernah bertemu?"

"Tidak. Namamu terkenal di kalangan bangsawan. Pewaris tunggal Strauss Company, benar bukan?" dan siapa pemuda ini? Yang telah memprovokasinya sehingga nyaris kehilangan akal sehat

"Ya, begitulah. Bisakah kita berkenalan? Aku penasaran, apa yang kamu rasakan sekarang?"

"Sting Eucliffe. Sekelas dengan Heartfilia-san. Salam kenal, Lisanna Strauss-san" sapa Sting menundukkan kepala hormat, tak lupa mengulurkan tangan ala pangeran menyambut kedatangan tuan putri di ambang pintu

"U-untuk apa begitu formal? Lagi pula kita seumuran" keheningan menyelimuti mereka tiga menit lamanya. Akhirnya mulut Lisanna yang sempat bungkam kembali berucap, berusaha mengakrabkan diri walau terkesan dipaksakan

"Lalu, soal pertanyaanku barusan, apa jawabanmu?" suasana kembali memanas seperti tadi. Lisanna tidak membiarkan Sting mengelak. Dia harus mendapat respon setepat dan secepat mungkin

"Asal kau tau, aku menyukai Lucy sejak awal masuk SMA. Hubungan kami longgar akibat kedatangan si brengsek itu" marah sih boleh, tetapi mengatai Natsu frontal bukanlah perbuatan yang mampu ditoleransi

"Aku punya ide guna memisahkan Natsu dan Lucy-chan, mau mendengarkan?" tanya Lisanna menyeringai seram. Apapun yang terlintas di benaknya pasti bukan rencana baik-baik. Sting memiringkan kepala tertarik, langsung memasang telinga di posisi siaga

Bisikan demi bisikan mengalir lancar bak derasnya sungai. Anggukan kecil diberikan tanda memahami betul perkataan Lisanna. Langit biru masih bertahan menghiasi kota Magnolia tersayang. Mereka berpisah di perempatan usai mengucapkan salam singkat. Jam baru menunjukkan pukul dua siang, kira-kira 'si pengkhianat' sedang apa, ya? Dia enggan beranggapan buruk, namun ucapan Sting barusan memang benar adanya, 'kenyataan terpampang jelas di depan matamu….'.

Hidup memang suka mempermainkan manusia.

 _Sementara itu Lucy dan Natsu…._

Tangan berbalut seragam lengan panjang dijulurkan bebas menghadap matahari. Angin sepoi-sepoi berhembus ringan memberi udara sejuk. Suasana santai yang Natsu dambakan, menenggelamkan dirinya dalam alam bawah sadar. Lucy ikut selonjoran di sebelah sang salam. Menikmati setiap detik dan menit yang berlalu. Senandung kecilnya memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Natsu mendengarkan seksama, merdu macam kicauan burung di pagi hari.

"Lagu apa itu? Yang kamu nyanyikan" tanya Natsu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari arah depan. Lucy menaikkan bahu sambil cekikikan, membuat pemuda itu merasa dipermainkan lalu tertawa geli

"Dasar! Aku pikir bagus jika dijadikan lagu. Kenapa tidak dibuat saja?"

"Boleh. Lagu ini khusus untuk kita berdua, bagaimana?" semburat merah menghiasi kedua belah pipi Natsu, yang awalnya berwarna putih pucat. Kata 'khusus' seakan menyampaikan makna tersirat, seperti spesial begitu? Lucy mendekatkan kepalanya liar ingin melihat perubahan ekspresi Natsu, tetapi selalu gagal

"Baiklah, aku mengaku kalah. Kau pintar bermain petak umpet, ya?

"Uhm! Dulu aku sering bermain dengan Lisanna-san. Meski ingatan itu….entah kenapa samar-samar" lagi-lagi namanya disebut….Lucy memalingkan wajah menyembunyikan rasa kesal. Disesali pun sama sekali tidak berguna. Mereka memang sahabat masa kecil, lalu mau diapakan? Mengutuk takdir? Menghujat Tuhan? Terkadang pasrah adalah pilihan terbaik

"Natsu. Ada satu hal yang ingin aku tanyakan. Kamu harus menjawabnya dengan jujur"

"Kamu sendiri tau kan, aku tidak pandai berbohong. Tanyakan saja, asal bukan pelajaran matematika atau sejarah"

"Apa kamu menyukaiku, Natsu?" pertanyaan singkat non jeda, yang membikin si bodoh serasa terkena serangan jantung. Tatapan Lucy menambah ketegangan di lingkungan sekitar. Hembusan angin yang awalnya dingin mendadak panas mengenai kulit. Atmosfir berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat

'Jelas aku menyukaimu, ibarat seorang ibu yang menyayangi anaknya sepanjang masa. Tidak, perkataan sepuitis itu mana pantas ku ucapkan. Merasakan kasih sayangnya pun, hanya tiga belas tahun menghirup udara', gerutu Natsu sekeras mungkin memutar otak. Dia sangat tertekan, karena semua ini menyangkut masa depan hubungan mereka berdua. Lucy yang sadar diri melembekkan pandangan. Sendu terukir di paras cantiknya.

"Bodoh! Seharusnya kamu sudah tau jawabanku. Aku menyukaimu, tidak, lebih dari itu aku mencintaimu, Lucy!" spontan memang identik dengan Natsu Dragneel. Tangannya keringat dingin, harap-harap cemas menanti balasan si surai pirang. Seulas senyum penuh arti dia tunjukkan terang-terangan, kode yang sulit ditangkap karena terdapat puluhan kemungkinan

"O-orang asing macam apa kau, kira baru berkenalan kamu sudah berkata mencintaiku" ucap Lucy memeluk tubuh kekar sang pemuda, yang sejujurnya juga dia cintai. Natsu menampakkan cengiran khas miliknya seorang. Pernyataan cinta teraneh sekaligus terindah

"Tapi….soal pacaran, bagaimana?"

"Jika kamu belum siap tidak apa-apa. Selama perasaan kita dapat bertahan, aku rasa bukan masalah"

"Terima kasih, Natsu…."

Andaikan Lisanna mengetahui berita ini, maka dia dan Natsu terancam dalam bahaya.

 _Keesokan harinya…._

Bel pulang sekolah berdering nyaring di seluruh penjuru sekolah. Natsu mengemasi buku pelajarannya yang berserakan di atas meja. Bersiap berangkat les bersama Lisanna yang sedari tadi 'aneh'. Meski si bodoh kurang peka sehingga tidak tahu-menahu. Seorang wanita dengan tinggi 160 centi meter berdiri dekat daun pintu. Melambaikan tangan cepat yang disahut oleh Natsu satu detik kemudian. Mereka telah berjanji akan bersikap biasa. Cepat atau lambat Lisanna pasti menyadarinya, jadi, untuk apa disembunyikan?

"Maaf Dragneel-san. Aku pinjam pacarmu sebentar, ya!" ujar seseorang menarik kasar tangan kanan Lucy, menjauh dari Natsu yang masih terpaku di tempat

Asing….ada lelaki asing mendekati Lucy! Setelah mereka pergi, giliran Natsu dan Lisanna yang meninggalkan kelas. Selama perjalanan, tidak lagi terdengar ocehan menyebalkan dari lisan sang wanita, bahkan dirasa terlalu sunyi. Sebatas deru kendaraan yang memeriahkan suasana di antara mereka. Rumah Ultear terletak di sebuah gang kecil belokan kanan. Natsu yakin jarak yang mesti ditempuh lumayan jauh. Langkah kakinya melambat bahkan jika diperbolehkan, dia ingin menjauh dari sini sekarang.

"Ada apa, Natsu? Nanti kita terlambat, lho"

"Nada bicaramu….tidak bisakah diubah?"

"Hahaha….! Apa yang kamu bicarakan? Jangan khawatir, Lucy-chan pasti baik-baik saja. Dia hanya teman biasamu, tidak spesial seperti Gray atau Erza. Jadi, untuk apa dipikirkan?" balas Lisanna melakukan penekanan di empat kata terakhir. Apapun yang dia lakukan, keringat dingin terus mengucur membasahi pelipis Natsu. Firasatnya buruk. Hati nuraninya berkata, agar tidak datang ke tempat les cukup hari ini saja

 _Tok…tok…tok…._

Lisanna mengetuk pintu pertama kali, dan Natsu menyusul lunglai di belakang. Ultear menyambut kedatangan mereka. Les pun langsung dimulai hingga pukul empat sore. Spidol hitam menggores papan tulis putih, dengan rangkaian kalimat membentuk soal. Hanya mengulang pelajaran kemarin, walau pikirannya melayang-layang di udara dia tetap menaruh sedikit konsentrasi. Penjelasan yang tertangkap seketika menguap di dalam otak Natsu. Ternyata benar, mental serta fisiknya belum siap total.

"Natsu-san. Jawablah pertanyaan nomor satu"

" _Aku tidak boleh bersangka buruk terhadap Lisanna-san. Mungkin cowok asing tadi teman dekatnya Lucy, lalu dia mengajak pulang bersama. Be-benar, pasti begitu!"_

"Natsu-san. Apa kau mendengarku?"

" _Bukan Lucy yang harus aku cemaskan, melainkan Lisanna. Mereka itu sahabat bukan? Kenapa dia tega berkata seperti tadi? Apa jangan-jangan…."_

"Mukamu terlihat pucat, sedang sakit?" tanya Ultear menyisipkan sedikit kekhawatiran. Natsu menggeleng cepat. Dia dipaksa percaya bahwa Lucy akan selamat bersama si orang asing, tetapi….sorot matanya terasa mengerikan walau sekilas

 _Kriing…kriing…kring….._

"Maaf. Saya mengangkat telepon dulu" pamitnya berjalan ke arah dapur. Lisanna menaruh bolpoin di tengah-tengah kertas. Melirik Jellal cepat yang terus diam sedari tadi. Salah satu matanya berkedip nakal, kode _mainstream_ yang memaksa si tukang plagiat seragam buka mulut

"Ehem….! Omong-omong Natsu, ada yang ingin Jellal-san katakan padamu" bagus, sekarang cobaan apa lagi yang harus dia hadapi?

"Aku…aku dan Lucy…kami….."

"KATAKAN SEKARANG BODOH! JANGAN MENAKUT-NAKUTIKU!" bentak Natsu berluap emosi. Jellal tersentak kaget, bergerak refleks menundukkan kepala. Lisanna pura-pura tidak peduli, mencoret bagian belakang buku dengan pensil pilot kesayangannya

"Kami….pacaran….."

 _Eh?_

Onyx-nya terbuka lebar usai mendengar pernyataan tersebut. Bohong, katakan semua ini hanya mimpi buruk di siang bolong. Lisanna terkekeh pelan menyaksikan kehancuran mental Natsu. Belum sedikit pun menyentuh soal yang diujikan Ultear. Sekarang dia benar-benar ragu, Lucy serius menyukainya, kan? Tak dapat dibayangkan jika seluruh perkataan manisnya sebatas sandiwara belaka. Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah tiga sore. Sudah lima belas menit guru les mereka sibuk dengan telepon genggam di dapur.

"Maaf anak-anak. Hari ini tante ada urusan mendadak. Kerjakan soal yang tadi saya berikan. Minggu depan hari Selasa kita bahas"

"H'ai…."

Perasaan gelisah dihembuskan nafasnya yang berat. Untung saja hari ini tidak sampai selesai, jika iya dia kurang yakin mampu memahami materi yang diberikan. Natsu memasangkan sepatu kets putihnya pada kedua kaki bergiliran. Mengikat simpul sederhana yang sekiranya mudah dilepaskan nanti. Lisanna memimpin jalan di depan. Jellal berada di belakang mereka entah sejak kapan. Dengan cekatan ia menarik kerah belakang Natsu menjauh. Membekap mulutnya agar tidak mengeluarkan suara. Menunggu sampai Lisanna menjauh baru dia melepaskan.

"Hoi! Tingkahmu mirip jambret saja!" keluhnya menyingkirkan tangan Jellal kasar. Tanpa banyak bicara, dia menyeret Natsu masuk ke dalam gang sempit, di antara bangunan yang menjulang tinggi ke atas. Lokasi itu dikenal berbahaya, dikuasai oleh sekelompok gangster dari wliayah timur. Jellal sadar, waktunya tidak banyak

"Sssttt! Ada yang ingin aku katakan. Dengarkan baik-baik, Natsu"

"Hah….? Apa lagi yang perlu kita bicarakan? Semua sudah jelas bukan, kamu pa…."

"Pelankan sedikit suaramu! Gang ini tidaklah aman, kamu bisa menarik perhatian para gangster! Natsu, aku tidak serius pacaran dengan Lucy…."

"Apa maksudmu? Tadi di rumah Ultear-san kamu…." Jellal menempelkan jari telunjuknya mengunci mulut Natsu. Frustasi berat menyuruh si bodoh ini diam walau hanya lima menit saja

"Belajarlah mendengarkan orang lain! Aku dipaksa Lisanna…." seseorang datang di saat Jellal hampir mencapai klimaks pengakuannya. Mereka terperengah, kaget mendapati Lisanna yang menguping dari awal

"Dipaksa untuk apa, Jellal?"

"Ti-tidak! Kau salah dengar. Aku pulang dulu, sampai jumpa"

"Ingatlah perjanjiannya. Membocorkan rahasia maka kau tidak akan selamat" bisik Lisanna sengaja berpapasan dengan Jellal, sebelum membelok arah pulang. Natsu yakin samar-samar mendengarnya. Apapun itu pasti berimbas buruk

 _Sedangkan Lucy di lain tempat…._

Satu jam lamanya Sting membawa Lucy berkeliling di pusat kota. Apa semacam kencan atau main-main? Lelah diperlakukan tidak jelas, dia melepas paksa pegangan sang pemuda, yang menimbulkan bekas lingkaran merah di pergelangan tangan. Air pancuran memantulkan bayangan mereka, Lucy menahan amarahnya yang mau meledak. Sting setia menunggu si pemilik surai pirang mengeluarkan beberapa patah kata andalan wanita, jika sedang marah besar.

"Sting-san. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau lakukan, tetapi tingkahmu membuatku gerah. Jelaskan tujuanmu meminjamku, sekarang juga!" perintah Lucy memancarkan aura seram. Namun siapa sangka, pemuda tampan ini tetap berlagak santai, seakan dia melakukan hal benar, dan tidak patut dihakimi

"Aku sudah mendengar beritanya, lho, kemarin. Kamu berpacaran dengan Jellal, benar?"

"Tunggu! Menyebarkan rumor bodoh untuk menjatuhkanku tidaklah menguntungkan bagimu. Lebih baik dihentikan"

"Seharusnya kau memerhatikan _timeline_ facebookmu kemarin. Jellal memasang status yang berkata, 'sekarang aku resmi berpacaran dengan Lucy Heartfilia'" ucap Sting memperlihatkan layar handphonenya, agar putri kesayangan Nyonya Layla segera melek dari tidur nyenyaknya

"Tidak….Jellal mana mungkin melakukannya!"

"Kenyataan tepat berada di depan matamu, Lucy. Cepat putuskan Jellal, kamu tau kan, hubungan kalian 'terlarang'?"

"Jika ayah dan ibu mengetahuinya….aku…aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana nasib Jellal!"

"Hmmm….aku bisa memberimu bantuan, tetapi kau harus melaksanakan dua syarat dariku. Tertarik?"

"Apa syaratnya?!"

"Pertama, jauhi Natsu dan jangan pernah mendekatinya! Kedua, kau harus berpacaran denganku. Bagaimana?"

"Bi-biarkan aku memikirkannya terlebih dahulu"

"Tiga hari cukup, bukan?"

Posisinya amat merugikan sebagai korban. Sting bagaikan dalang yang menguasai alur cerita, sedangkan Lucy hanyalah boneka mati, yang dimanfaatkan untuk kepentingan pribadi si pirang pucat, lalu dibuang ke tong sampah jika tidak lagi berguna.

Mulai detik ini, cobaan pun datang bertubi-tubi, menguji apakah cinta mereka sejati atau semu.

Bersambung….

Balasan review :

GummyZone : Thx ya. Maaf lho baru dibales sekarang, selama UTS mau bikin cerita juga gimana gitu...serasa ada yang bentrok di sini (nunjuk kepala). Semoga nyampe angka 10+. Jangan bosen ya ikutin ceritanya XD. Oh iya, thx juga ya udah diinvite pin bbm aku.

Fic of Delusion : Berarti gak ada kesan dipaksakan ya, hehehe. Thx ya udah review. Ikuti terus ceritanya XD


	6. Chapter 6

Jenjang kaki putih melangkah lemas menuju kediaman Heartfilia. Sebuah mansion besar tempat ayah dan ibunya tinggal. Lucy menghiraukan sapaan Virgo, pelayan setia mereka yang bekerja sejak bocah pirang itu baru berumur lima tahun. Hari ini amat berat, dia terus memikirkan ancaman Sting, bagaimana kelanjutan hubungannya dengan Natsu, nasib Jellal, sekarang Lucy benar-benar mirip Jude, sang kepala keluarga yang selalu berkelut di depan setumpuk berkas dokumen setiap hari di kantor.

"Aku pulang" ucapnya lemas menutup pintu jati setinggi empat kaki. Tidak ada yang menjawab, semua sibuk sendiri oleh pekerjaan masing-masing

Siapa peduli, mau disahut atau diabaikan pun bagai angin lalu. Lucy memutuskan naik ke lantai dua, menginjaki karpet merah yang melapisi kayu impor dari Rusia. Pulau kapuk seakan memanggil-manggil untuk ditiduri, tanggapannya spontan dan BUK! Tubuh semampi itu kini larut dalam empuknya ranjang berukuran _king size_. Dia diminta pulang bukan tanpa alasan, Jude berkata ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting bersama putri tercinta, tetapi, karena suatu masalah terpaksa ditunda.

 _Drrrt…drttt…._

 _From : Ibu_

 _Lucy-chan, sebentar lagi ibu akan tiba di rumah. Kamu sudah mengunci pintu kontrakan?_

 _To : Ibu_

 _Sudah aku kunci pagi tadi sebelum berangkat sekolah. Kapan ayah pulang?_

 _SEND!_

Kontrakan yang dimaksud adalah rumah ketiga Lucy di Jalan Magnolia Blok F. Kalau ditanya kenapa, dia hanya penasaran mencoba hidup mandiri di luar, di sebuah kompleks asing yang jauh dari naungan pertama. Jam berdenting keras merambati udara berbalut AC. Kulitnya sejuk. Keringat akibat jalan kaki menghilang diterpa udara dingin. Sebatas di bagian luar saja, hati Lucy sekarang terlalu panas, melebihi sengatan matahari di kala musim panas menyapa.

Benar, semua ini karena satu nama, Sting Eucliffe.

" _Tiga hari cukup, bukan?"_

Bodoh, kata siapa cukup?! Batin Lucy menggertakkan gigi kesal. Dia merasa terjebak, dalam permainan konyol buatan si badut pirang pucat. Hubungan seseorang, mana bisa diputus semudah membalik telapak tangan. Kenapa pula, dalang gila itu melibatkan Jellal yang tidak tau-menahu soal masalah pribadinya? Bantuan amat diperlukan, guna meluruskan segala hal yang terjadi secara tiba-tiba. Tuhan merencanakan skenario apa? Lucy berharap seseorang memberitaunya.

Malam singkat yang terasa panjang bagi tuan putri.

 _Keesokan harinya…._

Segelas susu diteguk hingga tetes terakhir. Menyisakan sepotong roti utuh, yang belum disentuh oleh jari-jemari lentik Lucy. Pukul enam lewat belas menit, dia sendiri bangun tidur jam lima. Ada aturan keluarga Heartfilia berbunyi 'wajib bangun pagi', juga 'makan harus perlahan-lahan'. Kedua hal ini saling berkaitan tanpa disadari secara langsung. Walau jauh dari mansion, Lucy tetap taat sebagaimana keberadaannya sekarang.

Konglomerat memang beda.

"Baiklah, aku berangkat dulu" pamit Lucy menyampirkan tas selempangnya ke bahu. Mobil Capricron telah menunggu di depan gerbang, sopir pribadi yang bertugas mengantar Jude pergi jika ada jadwal rapat

"Jangan main kemana-mana. Ayah ingin bicara denganmu sesuai tugasnya selesai" pesan Layla sebelum batang hidung sang anak menjauh. Lucy kepikiran mengenai apa yang ingin dibicarakan oleh pria berusia paruh baya itu

Apakah menyangkut Jellal? Ayahnya tau siapa Natsu, dan bermaksud memisahkan mereka? Lucy menggelengkan kepala pelan. Buang pikiran negatif, bayangkan yang positif saja. Semisal, dia diberi hadiah karena meraih rangking satu di ulangan tengah semester, atau memenangkan kompetisi piano seminggu lalu. Terjadi bentrok tak terhankan dalam otak encernya. Lagian, mana mungkin, sih, orang sesibuk dan sepenting Jude Heartfilia mengingat hal-hal kecil seperti tadi?

Dia lelah sendirian. Dia butuh seseorang untuk dijadikan sandaran.

"Selamat pagi, Lucy-chan!" sapa sebuah suara yang tidak asing di telinganya, Lisanna Strauss. Senyum mengembang di bibir kemerahan si pirang, menyadari ia tidak sendirian, masih ada sahabat yang senantiasa mendukung lewat belakang

"Selamat pagi, Lisanna-chan"

"Pulang ke rumahmu di kompleks Blue Pegasus? Aku sempat mengira, Lucy-chan sakit dan tidak masuk"

"Begitulah. Maaf membuatmu khawatir. Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Natsu?" keberaniannya terkerah habis, hanya untuk mengajukan pertanyaan sesederhana itu. Lisanna bercengir ria, sampai bersenandung kecil dua menit sebelum memberi jawaban. Lucy tau apa artinya, pasti berjalan baik

"Semenjak Natsu ikut les di tante Ultear, hubungan kami semakin dekat. Dia sering bertanya padaku jika tidak mengerti, lalu tertawa kalau salah lihat soal. Menyenangkan banget, deh!"

Entah kenapa, dada Lucy terasa bergetar sekarang, seakan perkataan Lisanna adalah listrik bertegangan tinggi, yang membuatnya tersetrum nyaris gosong. Dia seringkali berharap, diperbolehkan menggantikan peran wanita bersurai _silver_ itu, yang sekelas dengannya, yang setiap hari selalu pulang bersama-sama, mengobrol, tertawa, bercanda. Bertukar tubuh pun bukan masalah, asalkan demi lelaki tercinta, Natsu Dragneel.

"Bye bye!" mereka berpisah di depan pintu kelas Lucy. Meninggalkannya seorang diri yang galau hebat akibat pukulan telak Lisanna

 _DEP!_

Sepasang tangan kekar melingkar di leher Lucy yang menunduk. Kulit sang pemuda diraba penuh penghayatan, begitu halus dan lembut tanpa bulu sedikitpun. Pupus sudah harapannya, dia tau anak adam itu bukanlah Natsu, lalu siapa? Dia menengok ke belakang terbelalak kaget. Sting mencuri kesempatan memeluknya, tetapi atas tujuan apa? Lucy menepis kasar, diliputi amarah hendak memasuki kelas, namun tidak dibiarkan oleh yang bersangkutan.

"Sting. Ada perlu apa denganku?" tanya Lucy menekankan setiap kalimat. Tinggal sedikit lagi dan emosinya pasti meledak-ledak

"Hanya ingin menyapamu. Ingat perjanjiannya?"

"Umurku masih tujuh belas tahun, dan aku memiliki daya ingat yang baik. Puas mengangguku?"

"Puas, sangat puas bahkan!" tawa Sting di akhir kata. Lucy benar-benar heran, apa dia sedang melawak sehingga pantas ditertawakan? Tadi itu nada intimadsi. IN-TI-MI-DA-SI! Apa kurang jelas? Menyakinkan? Telinganya tuli karena belum dikorek?

"Wajahmu saat marah manis sekali, Lucy"

Sindiran yang menjijikan, kurang pedas apalagi coba? Lucy tidak sadar, bahwa dibalik ucapan itu diam-diam Sting menyiratkan pujian maut. Kebencian mencuci bersih akal sehatnya. Mau berkata baik sekalipun, dia bersikeras menggangap segala tindakan si pirang pucat adalah buruk. Andaikan dia Natsu pasti beda cerita, tetapi, orang sebodoh dia mana bisa menggombal. Kemarin pun spontan menjawab 'aku menyukaimu'. Dasar….tidak bisakah diperlihatkan wajah aibnya sekali saja?

Justru itulah, sisi manis dari Natsu Dragneel.

 _Jam istirahat…._

Moodnya buruk untuk tinggal di kelas, terutama di sana sunyi dan Lucy benci sepi. Kotak bekal berbalut kain biru polos nampak menggiurkan sewaktu penutupnya dibuka. Sumpit bambu dilepas perlahan, bersiap-siap menyantap bento warna-warni buatan ibu tercinta. Seseorang menginterupsi kegiatannya, dengan suara nampan yang menggebrak meja cukup keras. Bau keringat bercampur parfum terkesan khas bagi indra penciuman Lucy. Siapa lagi yang memilikinya selain dia….

"Yo, Lucy"

"Sudah kuduga itu pasti kamu! Tidak bersama teman-temanmu?"

"Gray dan Erza sibuk mengurusi masalah OSIS. Jadi, mau tidak mau aku harus makan sendiri. Jarang melihatmu keluar kelas" komentar Natsu sambil melahap roti dagingnya. Lucy memainkan jari telunjuk gelisah, dia tidak mempunyai niat untuk modus atau jajan, kira-kira mesti menjawab apa?

"Ingin ganti suasana, aku bosan di kelas terus. So-soal pernyataanmu kemarin…." bodoh, bodoh, bodoh! Dari banyaknya topik pembicaraan kenapa harus itu?! Lucy membungkam mulut rapat, bermaksud menarik ucapan asalnya meski dia tau, mustahil dilakukan

"Ja-jadi bagaimana? Apa kamu mau menjadi pacarku?" seru Natsu terang-terangan, lupa apa arti malu dan keberadaan murid di sekitar. Dia pun dipaksa buka lisan, namun langsung terhenti usai mendengar suara bising dalam radius lima meter

Kebisingan yang disebabkan mangkuk pecah menarik perhatian banyak orang, termasuk Natsu dan Lucy. Wanita dengan surai pendek sebahu berlari meninggalkan kantin, usai mendapati kemesraan yang diumbar tepat di depan mukanya sendiri. Kini iris karamel itu mengkilat, nyaris menjatuhkan buliran jernih lewat ekor mata yang membasah. Dia tidak bermaksud menyakiti hati Lisanna. Dia menyesal telah berkata seperti itu.

"Hoi Lucy, tunggu!"

Lucy ingin mencopot jantungnya kalau diperkenankan, itu terus berdetak menahan perih, ditambah raut kekecewan Lisanna yang menyayat hatinya pelan tapi pasti, sedikit demi sedikit menambah goresan luka di luar maupun dalam. Perlu waktu berapa lama agar selesai diobati? Sampai kapan dia dipaksa merasakannya tanpa ujung? Dia bersalah, mau dibela mati-matian oleh pengacara terkenal sekalipun dia tetap bersalah. Salahnya karena mencintai Natsu. Salahnya karena mengkhianati sang sahabat.

 _Drrt…drtt…drtt…._

 _Satu notifikasi baru dari facebook._

 _Jellal Fernandes_

 _15 menit lalu_

 _Kenapa kamu lebih memilih Natsu dibanding aku? –bersama Lucy Heartfilia_

 _20 likes 50 comment_

 _Lihat 30 komentar lain_

 _Gray Fullbuster : Hoi Jellal, apa kau sudah gila? Hapuslah statusnya sebelum rumor aneh menyebar_

 _Elfman Strauss LAKI BINGITS: Tembaklah Lucy sekarang juga. ITU BARU LAKI!_

 _Loke Leo yang tamvan berani : Jangan hanya bicara di status saja. Buktikan dong XD_

 _Erza Scarlet : Jangan banyak mengayal. Kamu tidak mungkin bisa berpacaran dengannya_

Tidak bisakah, seseorang berhenti membuat kesal untuk hari ini saja?! Lucy membanting telepon pintarnya keras, siapa peduli mau rusak atau hancur berkeping-keping. Dia lelah dipermainkan Jellal. Dia hanya menginginkan pertanggung jawaban.

Semua ini bohong, kan?

 _Keesokan harinya…._

Sekolah sudah dimulai sejak sepuluh menit berlalu. Natsu di kelas XIA IPS menggoyang-goyangkan kursi bosan. Gildarts-sensei terlambat memulai pelajaran, katanya Erza beliau terjebak macet di jalan. Kanji bertuliskan nomor halaman merupakan tugas yang harus mereka kerjakan, tetapi dia terlalu malas dan lebih memilih bergalau ria sembari memandang hujan sebatas jendela. Batang hidung Lucy tak kunjung nampak sedari pagi. Kemana, ya, perginya?

"Tidak mengerjakan halaman tujuh puluh tujuh?" tanya Lisanna menginterupsi lamunan teman sebangkunya. Natsu cuek bebek, melanjutkan aktifitas yang membuat dia larut ke dasar bawah sadar

"Setelah selesai contek saja jawabanku. Kamu baca kan di papan tulis, harus dikumpulkan"

"Iya, iya"

"Lagi _bad mood_ , ya?" godanya cekikikan tidak jelas. Natsu konsisten berpura-pura tuli. Anggaplah keberadaan Lisanna hanya kutu air

"Oh, benar juga. Apa Lucy masuk?" dasar, kenapa baru kepikiran. Natsu merasa bodoh karena melupakan hubungan mereka berdua, sahabat sejati! Pastinya hal sekecil ini Lisanna tau

"Lucy-chan sakit demam. Aku ingin menjenguknya setelah pulang sekolah"

"Biarkan aku ikut, ya?" pinta Natsu amat sangat memohon. Lisanna sempat ragu, dia tidak ingin pujaan hati berpindah ke lain hati. Lisanna belum menyerah untuk berkompetisi dengan Lucy

"Maaf, aku sangat ingin mengajakmu, tetapi tidak bisa. Lucy-chan adalah anak orang kaya, jika ayahnya mengetahui dia berteman dengan rakyat jelata, bisa-bisa kena marah" peraturan tetaplah peraturan. Natsu menunduk lesu, kalau Lisanna berucap demikian mau bagaimana lagi

Wanita pirang kesayangannya pasti stres berat. Diam-diam Natsu menyimpan ponsel Lucy, yang tidak sengaja dia temukan sewaktu berlari memasuki kelas. Membaca status facebook Jellal yang mengundang sejuta kontoversi dari seluruh penghuni sekolah, terutama teman dekatnya. Sayang, lelaki bermakna musim panas itu nekat melanggar. Dia hanya perlu mengikuti Lisanna di belakang, lalu setelah si tukang ikut campur pulang, dan gilirannya untuk beraksi tiba. Pintar, cara yang pintar!

"Titipkan salamku pada Lucy. Oke?"

"Siap laksanakan!"

Ingat, anak baik tidak selamanya baik.

 _Pulang sekolah…._

Lagak Natsu benar-benar mirip ninja sekarang. Derap kakinya senyap mengikuti Lisanna, yang sibuk bermain telepon genggam ditemani sepasang _earphone_ pada kedua telinga. Huh, biar tau rasa tertabrak tiang listrik! Hati yang sedang rapuh-rapuhnya itu marah bukan tanpa alasan. Ini disebabkan oleh perkataan Gray, ketika Natsu bercerita mengenai tingkah aneh si putih sebahu.

" _Hmmm….palingan disengaja agar kamu jauh darinya. Lisanna menyukaimu begitu juga Lucy. Wajar kan jika terjadi pertarungan sengit? Mungkin dia telah merencanakannya sejak awal. Memanfaatkan kebodohanmu untuk kepentingan pribadi. Ya, hanya opiniku"_

Masuk akal tentunya, apalagi kemampuan Gray dalam menganalisis masalah tidak boleh diremehkan. Mendapati Lisanna menghentikan langkah, dia ikut berhenti dan bersembunyi dibalik pohon. Seorang berpakaian _maid_ mempersilahkannya masuk, meninggalkan Natsu sendirian yang sibuk komat-kamit baca mantera. Dipaksa menunggu sangat menyebalkan, kau tau? Tetapi biarlah, satu hal terpenting eksistensinya masih tersembunyi rapi.

 _2 jam kemudian…._

Lama sekali, apa sih yang mereka bicarakan? Baru saja Natsu bergumam, Lucy nampak mengantar Lisanna keluar dari mansion megahnya, berlambai-lambai sesaat barulah kesempatan datang menghampiri. Natsu langsung menerobos keluar, melupakan keberadaan Lisanna yang belum sepenuhnya menjauh. Oke, kali ini dia terlalu ceroboh mengambil tindakan.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Demamnya sudah turun?" tanya Natsu memberondong cemas. Lucy hanya memamerkan senyum. Mengusir awan gelap yang sedari pagi memenuhi hati dengan sambaran petir

"Aku tidak sakit parah, kok"

"Ah iya, tunggu sebentar! Ini handphonemu, aku tidak sengaja menemukannya" interupsi Natsu membuat Lucy terhenti dari aktivitas jalannya. Tangan mereka berpegangan lumayan lama, seakan masing-masing takut kehilangan satu sama lain

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, oke?"

"Kamu juga, Natsu"

Orang ketika di jarak tiga meter jelas marah besar, melihat kemesraan sang sahabat dengan cowok yang disukainya. Lisanna hendak mencaci Lucy. Bibir pucatnya ingin membentak agar dia sadar, lalu memaut jarak sekali lagi dengan Natsu, tetapi, posisinya sama sekali tidak menguntungkan. Memangnya, dia siapa dan apa bagi si salam? Pasti sebatas teman masa kecil. Lisanna dipaksa pulang oleh keadaan mendesak, namun hatinya-lah yang paling sesak saat ini.

Rumah bernuansa mewah dia masuki terburu-buru. Sambutan para _maid_ pun bagai angin lalu tanpa arti. Tangan kanannya menyambar sebuah ponsel berwarna hitam. Mengetik secepat kilat dan menekan tombol 'kirim' di bagian kanan layar.

"Lisanna-sama. Hentikanlah perbuatanmu" suara berat itu memergoki tindakan sang tuan putri yang kelewat batas (menurutnya seorang)

"Diam saja kau, Jellal"

"Maaf jika saya tidak sopan. tolong jangan gunakan facebookku demi melampiaskan kekesalanmu!"

"Ingat. Aku membutuhkanmu untuk merusak hubungan Natsu dan Lucy. Dan di mataku kamu hanyalah tumbal demi mendapatkannya. Jangan lagi berkata ingin keluar dari pekerjaan ini atau mengeluh. Hutangmu pada keluarga Strauss sangat banyak, mengerti?"

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku menghapus facebooknya!"

"Berani melawan, hah?! Rencanaku belum berhasil seratus persen. Jangan banyak komentar!"

"Ucapanmu membuat hidupku kacau! Aku terus diganggu, dihujat, diledek, kamu pikir menyenangkan apa disakiti terus?!"

"Oh, sudah berani rupanya. Mau aku kembalikan ke keluarga Heartfilia? Jude-san menolakmu, begitu juga Layla-san. Anak mereka hanyalah Lucy Heartfilia, sedangkan kamu itu sampah. Berterima kasihlah karena ayah berbaik hati menolongmu"

"Kehabisan kata-kata, ya? Jika hubungan mereka sudah berakhir, aku tidak akan menggunakan facebookmu lagi. Kamu ku buat menderita karena aku membencimu, Jellal Fernandes"

Hari itupun berakhir buruk untuknya.

 _Keesokan harinya…._

Mobil hitam legam terpakir di depan gerbang. Seseorang turun dengan anggun, macam cinderella hendak memakai sepatu kaca pergi ke pesta dansa. Angin bertiup lumayan kencang. Dedaunan menari liar di tangkai pohon, beberapa dari mereka berkelana tergantung takdir. Indara penciumannya menangkap bau familiar, melekat di tubuh kekar sang pria yang amat Lucy kenali.

Natsu Dragneel berdiri di sana, tengah menyebrangi _zebra cross_ bermimik was-was.

"Tidak istirahat dua atau tiga hari?" tanyanya setelah sampai di ujung jalan. Gelengan pelan menandakan bahwa Lucy menolak saran tersebut. Meski untuk kebaikannya, dia enggan ketinggalan pelajaran

"Syukurlah kamu sudah masuk. Aku kangen Lucy-chan!" tiba-tiba Lisanna memberi pelukan maut. Walau kesulitan bernafas Lucy tetap tersenyum riang. Diantar masuk ke dalam kelas menyisakan Natsu yang mengerucutkan bibir sebal

Ternyata tokoh utama kesayangan kita populer, ya.

 _Pulang sekolah…._

"Hoi. Mau kabur kemana kamu? Kita ada latihan tari setelah ini!" teriak Gray diindahkan total oleh yang bersangkutan

Apa peduliku sama nilai seni budaya? Gumam Natsu menuju kelas IPA di ujung lorong. Lisanna ada rapat penting di OSIS. Jadi, Lucy pasti menantinya untuk pulang bersama. Dia hafal betul kebiasaan wanita bersurai pirang itu. Sebatas di luar kulit pun tinggal mengenalnya lebih dalam lagi, lagi dan lagi. Hentakan _uwabaki_ spontan terhenti mendengar suara asing yang berat. Bukan pirang pucat melainkan biru laut. Apa Jellal melakukan sesuatu terhadap Lucy?

"Kenapa...kenapa kamu tega membuatku menderita?"

"Lucy, aku tidak bermaksud…."

"Mencintaiku adalah hal yang membahayakanmu! Aku…aku…." isak tangis mengerang keras. Jellal membiarkan Lucy terbenam dalam pelukannya, membasahi seragam berjas biru tua itu dengan buliran jernih dari iris karamel seorang wanita

"Kakak menyayangiku bukan? Aku mohon, berhentilah menerorku dan Natsu!"

Jellal kakak Lucy? Kenyataan aneh apa yang harus dihadapinya kini? Kaki Natsu membatu di balik pintu, bergerak seinci pun sangat kesulitan. Takdir suka sekali, ya, mempermainkan manusia.

Bersambung….

Balasan review (yah cuman satu) :

Fic of Delusion : Iya Jellal emang kesian ya. Sekarang dia tambah kesian deh. Thx ya udah review.


	7. Chapter 7

Kakak-adik? Palingan bukan saudara kandung, hanya sebutan yang sering sekali dipakai, jika suatu hubungan antar personal begitu dekat. Namun, Natsu tau betul wanita pirang kesayangannya tidak mungkin, menggunakan istilah-isitilah aneh macam anak alay. Dia itu putri tunggal bangsawan Heartfilia, tutur kata serta penampilannya haruslah sempurna, apalagi jika menemui tamu penting, kemampuan jaga _image_ amat diperlukan.

Akibat terlalu asyik menontoni mereka, pintu yang dijadikan sandaran terdorong ke belakang tembok keras. Menginterupsi 'kemesraan' si tukang plagiat seragam dengan Lucy. Kepala pinknya dielus pelan, sesekali meringis di antara kaget dan kesakitan. Iris beda warna tersebut melebar, siapa sangka ada penguntit dibalik papan persegi sana. Lebih-lebih ia adalah Natsu Dragneel, yang biasanya cuek mendadak penasaran. Ya ampun, dunia semakin aneh saja.

"A-apa yang kamu lakukan?" tanya Lucy menyembunyikan keterkejutannya, dibalik tampang nan ayu itu. Jellal melepas pelukan kasar, terlihatlah bekas tangisan yang sejak lima menit lalu, membasahi kedua belah pipi bak anak sungai mengalir

"Aku ingin menemuimu" jawab Natsu berlagak santai, membersihkan debu yang menempel pada seragam. Gagal sudah rencananya untuk berperan sebagai hantu

"Kau….mendengar semuanya?" di sini Jellal-lah yang paling kaget. Padahal, hubungan mereka di sekolah merupakan rahasia. Aib terbesar milik Jude dan Layla, bahwa lelaki bersurai biru itu menyandang status sebagai kakak Lucy

"Begitulah. Tapi, bukan saudara sedarah, kan?" hatinya berusaha diyakinkan, agar tidak terjebak dalam permainan tersebut. Keheningan menyelimuti sesaat, Natsu membutuhkan lebih dari jawaban singkat, yakni sebuah penjelasan hingga ke akar. Tetapi, kalau dugaannya benar maka….ah, tidak, tidak! Mana boleh terjadi

"Lebih tepatnya kakak angkat" kesedihan yang Jellal sembunyikan kini ditunjukkan terang-terangan. _Hazzle_ itu berkaca-kaca menerawang langir kelas. Natsu merasa misteri demi misteri mulai terungkap, masa lalunya ialah masalah lain, tidak penting diintrogasi lebih lanjut

"Oh, begitu. Baiklah, aku mau…"

"Tunggu sebentar! Biarkan aku menceritakannya padamu" ini permintaan Jellal sendiri. Kepala pink itu hanya mengangguk patuh. Berdiri berhadapan dengan tubuh jangkung tersebut yang menyamai tingginya

 _Flashback…._

 _Layla-san pernah memberitau, waktu berumur delapan tahun aku dititipkan oleh temannya, dan suatu hari nanti ibu kandungku akan menjemput. Jude-san menolak adopsi, menurut kabar burung yang beredar, beliau membenci keluarga Fernandes, karena telah ditipu kemudian uangnya dibawa lari. Mereka nyaris bangkrut akibat ulah ayah. Sebagai penebusan, aku dijadikan pelayan atas perjanjian kedua belah pihak. Meskipun begitu, Jude-san belum menerimaku sepenuhnya._

" _Ingat. Kamu adalah pelayan pribadi anakku, Lucy Heartfilia. Jangan menganggapnya lebih dari itu!" peringat Jude-san, ketika pertama kalinya aku menapakkan kaki di halaman depan mansion_

" _Perkenalkan, namaku Lucy Heartfilia. Salam kenal, ya!"_

" _Jellal Fernandes" aku menolak acara jabatan tersebut, melihat tanganku kotor berlumur tanah memunguti sampah di tempat pembuangan. Lagi pula, Jude-san mana memperbolehkan orang biasa berteman dengan manusia yang statusnya di atas langit?_

 _Lucy berusia tujuh tahun saat itu, tengah mengenyam pendidikan di SD Lamia Scale, khusus untuk kaum bangsawan. Aku selalu diajari olehnya kala Jude-san sibuk rapat. Menurut mereka, aku tidak membutuhkan pengetahuan seperti anak-anak lainnya, disebabkan pekerjaanku hanyalah tingkat bawah. Matematika, IPA, bahasa Jepang, dia memberitauku semua itu, layaknya seorang guru professional._

" _Satu ditambah satu sama dengan…." penggaris kayu menunjuk soal 1+1, yang ditulis menggunakan kapur putih, di atas permukaan hijau lumut papan mini. Lucy suka bermain sekolah-sekolahan, dan aku selalu menjadi muridnya_

" _Dua!"_

" _Jawabanmu benar, yeyy….!" dia berteriak kegirangan. Memelukku erat sebagai wujud kasih sayang. Namun aku sadar, hubungan kami sebatas pelayan dan majikan_

" _Jangan mendekatiku, Lucy-sama. Jika ketahuan bisa bahaya"_

" _Tapi, Jellal kan teman. Kata ibu tidak boleh dijauhi, harus diajak bermain bersama" ucap Lucy berusaha mengyakinkan. Aku menghargai ketulusan di setiap perkatannya. Andaikan manusia berhak mengubah takdir, maka dengan tangan kaki sendiri, aku ingin melakukannya walau menentang hukum alam_

" _Benar juga! Bagaimana kalau kita bertanya pada ibu, bagaimana caranya supaya kamu jadi kakakku?_

" _Kamu tuanku, bukan adikku!" ya, aku keceplosan menaikkan suara satu oktaf lebih tinggi. Lucy yang ketakutan langsung menangis, menghebohkan seisi rumah terutama orang tua-nya_

 _Jelas saja, kan, aku melanggar perintah Jude-san yang mutlak dilaksanakan. Terpaksa seharian itu menghabiskan waktu di ruang hukuman. Lucy belum mengerti arti dari hubungan kami. Tidak seharusnya aku membentak dia sampai begitu. Pintu setinggi lima kaki terbuka lebar, dia masuk ke dalam menyembunyikan sesuatu di belakang pungung. Terlihat manis ketika pipinya memerah tanpa alasan jelas._

" _Maafkan aku Jellal. Ha-habisnya, kamu…."_

" _Tidak apa-apa, Lucy-sama. Aku yang salah karena membuatmu menangis" tangan kananku mengelus lembut kumpulan surai pirangnya. Dia baik seperti malaikat, bahkan jauh-jauh ke lantai bawah mengambil kotak P3K_

" _Ibu berkata ini obat ajaib. Jadi, luka-lukamu bisa sembuh dengan cepat"_

" _Sakit tidak? Tangan Jellal merah sekali. Nanti aku akan meminta ayah, agar berhenti memukulimu" ujarnya mengoleskan obat merah perlahan-lahan. Meski sesekali meringis, tetapi semua itu tidak berarti kecuali cobaan semata_

" _Jude-san sedang menghukumku. Lebih baik Lucy-sama pergi lalu belajar di perpustakaan"_

" _Kok memanggil ayah menggunakan namanya? Itu tidak sopan"_

" _Lucy-sama. Jude-san bukanlah ayahku. Marga kami berbeda, beliau Heartfilia sedangkan aku Fernandes"_

" _Humph! Baiklah jika Jellal bersikeras. Aku tetapkan hubungan kita sebagai kakak adik"_

" _E-eh? Kau tidak boleh sembarangan memutuskan. Kalau Jude-san tau bagaimana?"_

" _Tinggal bilang sejujur-jujurnya. Kata ibu guru kita harus jujur, tidak boleh berbohong. Sekarang, biarkan aku memanggilmu kakak"_

" _Kalau tidak orang lain, ya?"_

 _Benar, dialah yang menetapkan status tabu tersebut. Mengganti dengan kakak-adik tanpa meminta persetujuan. Kami merahasiakannya dari Jude-san dan Layla-san selama delapan tahun. Bersikap formal di seluruh hadapan anggota keluarga, lalu mengakrabkan diri memakai panggilan itu. Terasa menbahagiakan setiap hari, lalu aku tidak sengaja, menghancurkan kehidupan damai yang berlangsung cukup lama di kediaman Heartfilia._

 _Pukul delapan malam di ruang pertemuan. Samar-samar aku mendengar, Jude-san tengah mengobrol dengan seseorang. Mereka membicarakan tentang perjodohan, untuk putra tunggalnya di masa mendatang. Entah siapa, namun firasatku buruk seakan Lucy pasti dilibatkan. Baru dibicirakan, dia datang menghampiri sambil berteriak 'kakak'. Aku membeku di tempat, sepatu pantofel yang Jude-san gunakan menghentak-hentak lantai keras._

 _BLAMMM!_

 _BRUKK!_

" _Kau….KAU MENGUPING, YA? DASAR PELAYAN RENDAHAN!"_

" _Tidak Jude-san, saya….hanya kebetulan lewat"_

" _KEBOHONGANMU BENAR-BENAR MEMUAKKAN! DAN LAGI, APA-APAAN PANGGILAN KAKAK?! LUCY MAJIKANMU BUKAN ADIK!"_

" _Ayah. Ini salah paham! Aku yang menyarankannya, Jellal tidak bersalah"_

" _Suaramu terlalu berharga, untuk membela manusia rendah ini. Ternyata aku salah mempercayai Fernandes keparat itu. Jellal, kau akan ku jual kepada keluarga Strauss. Anak mereka sudah lama menginginkanmu"_

" _Lisanna-chan yang mengatakannya?"_

" _Ya, ini permintaan langsung dari nona. Mulai besok, angkat kakilah dari sini dan jangan pernah kemari. Kau hanya sampah usang bagi sejarah Heartfilia"_

 _Keberadaanku dianggap malapetaka bagi Jude-san. Semenjak insiden tersebut, aku melayani keluarga Strauss satu tahun lamanya. Kebaikan hati Lisanna-sama membuatku dapat merasakan, belajar di jenjang tertinggi pendidikan yakni SMA. Perihal perjodohan yang mereka rencanakan, entahlah apa maksud dan tujuannya. Aku memintamu agar berhati-hati, Natsu._

 _End flashback…._

 _BUAKKK!_

Tinju melayang telak mengenai wajah sang pendongeng. Natsu tidak tau kenapa dia memukul Jellal. Tangannya bergerak tidak didasarkan pada perintah otak, melainkan atas kemauan hati nurani–meskipun bohong, jikalau dikatakan seperti itu. Apakah pria bermarga Dragneel ini, menyampaikan simpati dalam bentuk berbeda, karena masa lalu si biru yang terbilang kelam? Atau mungkin, dia dibakar api cemburu akibat kedekatan hubungan mereka?

Kakak angkat berhak menyukai adik. Dua pribadi yang tidak mempunyai ikatan apapun, selain status palsu. Ya, Natsu memang kehilangan akal sehat disebabkan oleh kisahnya Jellal. Begitu menyayat tiga kali lipat.

"Mustahil kau tidak menyukai Lucy! Gaya bicaramu yang menjelaskannya, ungkapan terpendammu selama setahun belakangan, bukan, sembilan tahun malah!" teriak Natsu menggebrak meja, melampiaskan segala kekesalannya terhadap benda segi empat tersebut. Jellal bangkit berdiri seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa, seakan ia mampu memahami seorang anak remaja SMA, yang dilanda perasaan bernama jatuh cinta

"Bukan menyukai, Natsu, hanya menyayangi. Aku tau diri dengan perbedaan kasta kami" senyum simpul yang membuat hati bajanya luluh lantak. Aneh sekali, kenapa menyakitkan melihat Jellal gembira? Padahal yang benar adalah, seharusnya dia menangis sembari mengutuk nasib

"Kak. Aku tak sudi menyandang status majikan-pelayan. Kita bebas menjadi apa dan siapa, itu hak manusia" mengingatkan Natsu pada pelajaran Pkn tempo hari. Status _facebook_ Jellal kembali menghantui pikirannya, dengan tangis Lucy yang meledak-ledak merasa tertekan

"Lalu mengapa kau menulis di _wall facebook_ 'lebih memilih Natsu dibanding kamu?'. Hah?" introgasi Natsu menuntut kebenaran. Dia muak dipaksa menerka-nerka, sehingga muncullah puluhan bahkan ratusan kemungkinan yang bisa terwujud nyatakan. Logikanya tidaklah sebagus Sherlock Home. Kepintarannya tidak sebanding dengan Albert Einstein, ahli fisika terkemuka. Bertanya pun termasuk hak manusia, jadi, apa salah mengemukakan keheranan?

"Bukan aku yang mengetiknya, melainkan Li…."

"Ada apa ribut-ribut begini?" interupsi sebuah suara menyelonong masuk, menginjakkan _uwabaki_ di atas lantai marmer biru. Menghentikan percakapan ketiga muda-mudi itu yang kemudian terhenyak, kaget akan kedatangan perempuan surai putih ditemani lelaki pirang pucat

Lisan Jellal bungkam seribu bahasa. Lucy memalingkan muka, enggan menatap Sting yang berjalan mendekatinya. Hendak acuh tak acuh pun sulit dilakukan, jari-jemari lentik itu memaksa iris karamel beradu dengan netra _sapphire_ , mengangkat dagu calon pacar menyeringai penuh arti. Natsu hendak melerai, namun Lisanna menghentikan segala tindakannya semudah mengedipkan mata. Lagi-lagi keadilan tidak mendapat kesempatan, untuk menyuarakan kejahatan yang merundung.

"Kamu ingat, kan, tenggang waktunya sekarang, Lucy" peringat Sting ingin mengibarkan bendera kemenangan. Tertawa sombong dihadapan wajah Natsu dan Jellal yang hancur lebur

"Iya, aku tau dalang gila!"

"Tunggu sebentar! Apa maksudnya tenggang waktu?" wajar jika Natsu tidak tahu-menahu. Lucy menutup fakta mengenai pertemuan tiga hari lalu, dimana dia dipaksa melaksanakan dua syarat dari pria bermarga Eucliffe tersebut

"Sting memaksaku untuk menjauhimu dan berpacaran dengannya. Natsu, dengarkan baik-baik, aku melakukan semua ini demi kebaikanmu juga Jellal. Mengerti?" diharuskan berkorban, padahal Lucy tidak menginginkannya. Kini dia kehilangan dua orang sekaligus, kurang menyakitkan apalagi?

"Ehem! Baiklah Lucy, karena kamu telah menyetujui perjanjian kita, aku akan membantumu agar Jellal tidak diprasangkai buruk"

"Dasar licik! Pasti kau sengaja memanfaatkan Jellal demi…." jari telunjuk Lisanna mengunci hujatan Natsu tepat sasaran. Menyadari mereka bekerja sama guna menghancurkan hubungannya dengan Lucy, semakin membuat otak api itu terbakar amarah

"Ah iya. Aku hampir lupa memberitaukanmu satu hal. Natsu, kau harus berpacaran dengan Lisanna, jika tidak ingin Lucy kenapa-napa atau hubungan kalian hancur dalam sekejap" ancaman baru?! Yang bersangkutan membeku di tempat, terkejut bukan kepalang diikut sertakan memainkan skenario dua antagonis tersebut

"Kalian keterlaluan! Aku tidak mungkin me…."

"Oh, ingin mencelakai Jellal dan Lucy-chan? Boleh-boleh saja, biarkan aku mengabulkan keinginanmu" mendengar gertakan Lisanna. Natsu menyambar pergelangan Lucy yang lemas setengah mati. Mengenggam erat kedua tangan itu bersiap mengucapkan beberapa kaul

"Lucy. Aku menghargai kemauanmu untuk berpisah denganku, pun demi kebaikan Jellal. Namun, rasa cintaku terhadapmu tidak akan pernah berubah sampai kapanpun. Suatu hari nanti, langit biru yang kita percayai pasti menyatukan perasaan ini"

"Biarkan juga aku mempercayakannya padamu"

Keputusan yang berat bagi Natsu dan Lucy. Namun, karena mereka sama-sama setuju, maka menguntungkan kedua belah pihal, secara tidak langsung. Sting mengantar pulang pacar barunya ke mansion Heartfilia, di kompleks Blue Pegasus, sedangkan tiga orang tersisa pergi ke rumah Lisanna. Senja mewarnai langit Magnolia, menggantikan warna biru ketika hari masih siang. Lebih tepat jika dikatakan, matahari nyaris tenggelam di ufuk barat.

Malam telah tiba, menyambut Lucy, esok dan esoknya lagi.

"Aku pulang!" seru Lucy menutup pintu perlahan-lahan. Virgo menyuruh tuan putri mandi terlebih dahulu, kemudian ikut makan malam bersama tuan dan nyonya, untuk membicarakan masalah penting

Jika diperbolehkan menghindar, Lucy pasti melakukannya sejak tadi. Guyuran shower gagal mengusir kegundahan pada hati kecil itu. Justru, suasana kamar mandi yang sepi menyebabkan dia banyak bernostalgia. Sayang, pilihan mundur bukan solusi tepat guna menyelesaikan hubungan mereka.

Usai menggosok rambut memakai handuk dan gaun resmi (karena ada tamu). Jenjang kaki putihnya menuruni tangga satu demi satu, lalu dipersilahkan duduk dan menyantap lobster, berserta lauk pauk berupa _seafood_. Tamu yang Jude bicarakan tak kunjung menampakkan batang hidung, membuat Lucy terjebak di ruang makan lebih lama dari perkiraan. Tarian Virgo, nyanyian Lyra, ceramah Capricorn, menambah kedongkolannya yang hampir meluap-luap, kalau urat malu putri kebanggan Heartfilia putus gara-gara lupa diri.

Siapa, sih, tamunya?

"Sayang. Kamu ingat, kan, ayah berkata ingin membicarakan hal penting denganmu?" tanya Jude memulai pembicaraan. Memecah keheningan yang menyelimuti lima menit lamanya. Lucy sekedar mengangguk, malas terlalu sering buka mulut

"Ayah menemukan pacar yang pantas untukmu. Rencananya, kalian akan bertunangan tiga bulan ke depan"

"Dan dia adalah?"

"Yo. Selamat malam, Lucy Heartfilia" rambut _spiky_ berwarna pirang pucat. Jas hitam dengan sematan bunga mawar di bagian dada kiri. Jangan bilang pacar sekaligus calon tunangannya….

"Sting Eucliffe?!"

Tuhan, apa rencanamu yang sebenarnya?

Bersambung….

A/N : Beuhh tamat juga bikin chapter ini. Maaf hiatus lama, gegara UAS sama mager nih, hehehe. Update selanjutnya My Family, Isshuukan dan Cowok Dua Dimensi! Jalan Pikir Readers hiatus! Selamat membaca.

Balasan review :

Fic of Delusion : Sayang di sini engga ada Jerza-nya, wkwkw. Thx ya udah review.

Euphie : Yep, emang disengajaiin hubungan mereka gak jelas, biar bikin orang kepo gitu. Dan Jellal sama Lucy tambah menderita gara2 saya, hahaha. Thx ya udah review.


	8. Chapter 8

Skenario macam apa yang hendak Tuhan mainkan? Apa Sting mengajaknya pacaran bukan atas kebetulan belaka, melainkan perintah sang ayah, Jude Heartfilia? Dia mana paham, perpecahan hubungan dengan Natsu, perjamuan makan malam, pertunangan, seakan semua ini telah direncanakan sejak awal, ibarat Lucy adalah boneka yang digerakkan oleh dalang, sehingga kebebasan serta haknya berganti kepemilikan.

"Tu-tunggu! Ayah, kenapa kamu menjodohkanku…." ia gagal menyembunyikan rasa shock, membuat Sting yang berposisi sebagai penonton nyaris tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, melihat betapa mudahnya membodohi seorang nona bangsawan Lucy Heartfilia

"Sebelumnya maaf, karena ayah telat memberitaumu. Dia calonmu, sayang, atau kalian sudah saling mengenal dan berpacaran?"

"Paman benar. Kami baru saja mulai tadi siang" _dan kau memanfaatkan kelemahanku juga Natsu!_ Batin Lucy gelisah, meremas ujung gaun sambil menggerutu melampiaskan kekesalan. Sting bergembira satu malam, sementara wanita di ujung kursi sana menderita akibat ulah gilanya

"Baguslah. Untung kamu sudah mempersiapkan hal ini dengan baik. Anakku memang kurang peka soal urusan cinta, tetapi dia calon yang hebat untuk wakil pemimpin selanjutnya"

 _Jadi, rumor itu benar?_ Lucy akhir-akhir ini mendengar, bahwa beliau akan melakukan kerja sama dengan perusahaan Eucliffe, lalu pensiun dan sebagai anak tunggal, otomatis Sting memenuhi jabatan pemimpin, sementara calon istri adalah wakil. Jelas dia menolak, orang licik macamnya akan menjadikan perusahaan seperti apa? Ladang korupsi bagi para penjabat? Anak air mengalirkan uang haram? Tapi kalau membantah, maka Lucy harus memiliki pasangan yang lebih baik, dua atau tiga kali lipat asal bisa mengalahkan si dalang.

"Kenapa ayah tidak membicarakannya terlebih dahulu denganku?" jujur, Lucy merasa kecewa dari lubuk hati terdalam. Memang dia anak kecil berusia lima tahun, yang apa-apa harus diberitau belakangan, lalu semudah membalik telapak tangan berkata 'ya'? Tidak! Umurnya sekarang tujuh belas tahun, cukup dewasa mengambil keputusan sendiri

"Sewaktu keparat itu masih melayanimu, ayah sedang membicarakan masalah ini bersama kepala keluarga Eucliffe, tetapi dia malah menganggu bahkan berani menguping"

"Maafkan saja paman. Artinya Jellal masih membutuhkan pengajaran, dia bukan pelayan yang baik" ledek Sting memainkan gelas berisisetengah _wine_. Lucy mati-matian menahan marah, karena perkataan tersebut secara tidak langsung menghina Jellal

"Betapa baiknya dirimu, Sting. Sayang dia terlanjur membuat paman kesal" dimana bagian yang baik, dengkul?! Lucy terus terdiam, mendengar lontaran ejekan mereka terhadapnya, mau membalas pun dia tidak punya hak, justru masalah akan bertambah parah jika pembelaan dilakukan

"Aku menolak pertunangan ini" ucap Lucy menengahi percakapan Jude dan Sting, bahkan sengaja bangkit berdiri agar keberadaannya dianggap ada, bukan lagi kutu air nyasar

"Tapi kenapa Lucy? Apa kau memiliki calon yang lebih baik dari Sting?"

"Biarkan aku membicarakannya empat mata. Ayah keluar saja dan tunggu keputusan kami" tanpa sadar Lucy sedikit menyelipkan nada intimidasi, meski dia tau lawannya boss sekaligus kepala keluarga Heartfilia, kalau menyangkut urusan seumur hidup mana boleh berdiam diri

Suasana hening sejenak, detik berganti menit yang terus bergulir melawan arus kehidupan, sedangkan kedua muda-mudi itu masih terdiam, sibuk bergulat dengan pikiran masing-masing. Jam menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam, satu sesi telah terlewati dan ini adalah pertarungan terakhir, demi mempertahankan hubungan mereka. Sting berdeham, tanda siap memulai perdebatan satu jam ke depan.

"Maksudmu kau ingin mengajukan Natsu Dragneel sebagai calon pesaingku?" tebak Sting tepat sasaran. Pucuk pirang itu sebatas mengangguk pelan, menyebabkan seringai jahatnya bertambah lebar, seperti badut di acara ulang tahun anak-anak

"Hahahaha….jangan bercanda, Lucy. Orang sebodoh Natsu memang bisa apa? Menghibur kita dengan berlagak macam monyet? Tipikal cowokmu buruk sekali"

"Menurut teori Darwin, manusia merupakan evolusi dari monyet. Itu artinya kita semua sama, namun kau adalah terburuk di antara yang terburuk. Perusak, penganggu, kerjaanmu hanya bergelantungan dan tertawa seperti orang bodoh"

"Bagus Lucy, aku menyukai lawakanmu yang sangat basi tersebut! Gajah pun bisa lebih hebat dari ini, apalagi ketika dia terjatuh lalu BOOMM! COCOK SEKALI DENGAN JELLAL DAN NATSU, MEREKA BENAR-BENAR MENGHIBURKU DALAM PERMAINAN INI!"

"Dasar tidak tau diri. Padahal pekerjaanmu termasuk keji, tetapi kau dapat membanggakannya melebihi generasi pengharum nama bangsa? Siapa yang gila di sini, hah….?"

"Sudahlah hentikan perdebatan ini, aku bisa mati ketawa dibuat olehmu"

"Intinya aku bersikukuh mempertahankan Natsu. Lihatlah Sting, akan kuubah pemikiran naifmu" usai melontarkan ancaman, Lucy keluar ruangan melewati Jude yang diam-diam menguping. Langkah jenjang kaki putih itu tercegat, ketika beliau memanggil namanya

"Lucy, bagaimana kesepakatanmu dengan Sting?"

"Kami akan bersaing untuk menentukan siapa yang salah dan benar"

Jawaban ambigu itu berhasil membungkam lisan sang ayah, dipaksa membuatnya menunggu melihat hasil akhir kompetisi mereka. Selang dua menit kemudian, Sting keluar tanpa menjawab pertanyaan yang terlontar, bahkan sampai tersenyum penuh seribu arti, menyebabkan aura jahat menguar lewat tubuh kekarnya. Seumur hidup melakukan perjodohan, baru pertama kali Jude merasakan hal seaneh ini, malahan sengaja menciptakan pertarungan, sementara masalah dapat diselesaikan dengan kepala dingin.

Mereka kekanak-kanakkan sekali.

 _Keesokan harinya…._

Pagi menyapa seluruh umat manusia, tak terkecuali siapapun. Lucy tengah bersiap memakai seragam, merapikan dasi merah bersimpul kupu-kupu yang letaknya sedikit miring. Capricron mengendarai mobil dalam kecepatan stabil, yakni 60 km/jam melintasi jalan menuju sekolah. Setelah berpamitan, segera dia berlari memasuki gerbang sekolah, hendak menyapa Natsu dan Lisanna yang terlihat romantis, meski hari belum berganti siang. Tentu kecemburuannya meningkat seratus persen, tetapi mau bagaimana, lagi pula inilah perjanjian mereka.

"Selamat pagi, Lisanna-chan, Natsu" sapa Lucy berjalan beriringan di sebelah sang sahabat. Namun sebaliknya, dia justru menjauhkan diri ke samping, mendahului siapapun meski harus bertabrak-tabrakan dengan orang sekitar

"Yo, jika Lisanna tidak membalasmu biar aku yang melakukannya" sepasang tangan melingkari lehernya yang tertusuk kedinginan, walau matahari bersinar cerah membakar kulit. Lucy tersentak kaget, memaut jarak sekitar tiga meter dan meninggalkan Sting di depan gerbang sekolah

Mendadak Lucy merasa jaraknya dengan Lisanna agak jauh. Ya, wajar saja jika berlagak sombong, karena berhasil merebut Natsu lelaki yang dicintai oleh sahabatnya sendiri. Mungkin sekarang, wanita bermarga Strauss itu mengcap dia pengkhianat, lalu berniat membuang setelah rencana ini berlangsung mulus, dan Lucy pun tau, kalau Lisanna bukan teman baik-baik alias bermuka dua. Mereka banyak melewati hal bersama-sama, tentu bukan perkara mudah untuk melepas seluruh kenangan terdahulu.

 _SREKKK!_

"Lisanna-san tidak mengantarmu ke kelas?" tanya Jellal mengalihkan atensinya menatap wajah kusut Lucy. Yang ditanya menghela nafas berat, berati hati menceritakan 'sebuah kisah klasik', tentang seorang dua orang sahabat menyukai cowok yang sama, lalu salah satu berkhianat dan terjadi perpecahan

"Hubungan kami bukan lagi sahabat, melainkan musuh" terang Lucy menggantung tasnya, duduk menatap jendela sendu sambil menikmati semilir angin di pagi hari. Jellal mengernyitkan dahi bingung, kemarin baik-baik saja padahal, kenapa mendadak begini?

"Karena Natsu kalian bertengkar?"

"Hmmm….begitulah. Tadi aku menyapanya, tetapi dia mengacangiku habis-habisan, seakan berkata 'tanpamu bukan masalah bagiku'. Entah apa yang Lisanna-chan pikirkan"

"Biar aku yang menemanimu, boleh?" tentu Lucy menghargai niat tulus Jellal, namun belum sempat menjawab, Sting tiba-tiba muncul dan menganggu percakapan mereka. Apalagi ketika dia berkata 'pinjam dulu sebentar….', membuatnya geram mendapati perilaku buruk tersebut

"Maaf Sting-san, tetapi Lucy bukan barang sampai kau bisa seenak jidat meminjam"

"Hah….kau berani melawanku sekarang?! Ingatlah statusmu, pelayan rendahan" Jellal merasa biasa dicemooh seperti itu, berbeda dengan Lucy yang membantah habis-habisan perkataan Sting. Dia lelah, mendengar kakak angkatnya dianggap sebelah mata, dan dia paling benci jika seseorang merampas hak orang lain untuk mengemukakan pendapat

"Berhenti Sting. Kamu ingat kan perjanjiannya?"

"Ceh! Baiklah, baiklah, kau menang Lucy. Tapi selanjutnya, aku yang akan mengendalikan permainan ini"

Jelas pertanda buruk, tatapan, gerak-gerik, cara bicara Sting terhadap Lucy, entah mengapa Jellal merasakan kejanggalan di sana. Dan hal sepenting apa yang dibicarakan, sampai tidak bisa ditunda saat jam istirahat atau pulang sekolah. Mendadak dia sadar, pasti disengaja agar lelaki manapun berhenti mendekatinya, termasuk pelayan sendiri. Tapi, apa Lucy benar-benar menginginkan ini?

 _Di kelas Natsu…._

Pegangan tangan Lisanna dilepas paksa oleh Natsu. Sudah ke berapa kalinya dia bilang, lebih baik bersikap normal karena baru mulai, sementara yang dinasehati bersikukuh mempertahankan pendapatnya. Menyaksikan pertengkaran kecil sepasang kekasih, membuat Erza maupun Gray menggelengkan kepala, di awal saja langsung ribut, kalau sudah berbulan-bulan bagaimana? Mungkin tawuran di depan sekolah.

"Hentikan! Jika ada masalah bicarakan baik-baik" lerai Erza gerah, memperhatikan tingkah mereka mirip anak kecil berebut permen. Biasanya Lisanna dapat mengontrol emosi, apa karena di depan adalah Natsu, sehingga dia bersikap lebih keras?

"Masalahku tidak ingin berpegangan tangan dengannya, dan Lisanna-san kita pacaran atas dasar paksaanmu, bukan kemauanku" tegas Natsu lelah, dia melakukan semua itu demi Lucy, andaikan Sting duduk manis kemarin, pasti niatnya melawan tidak perlu ditahan lama-lama

"Natsu kenapa kau tak kunjung mengerti? Aku mencintaimu melebihi Lucy!"

"Kamu pikir aku peduli? Di mataku kita hanya sahabat masa kecil, tidak lebih"

"Arghh….kalian berdua berisik sekali" sekarang giliran Gray yang kesal. Erza gagal menghentikan Natsu, seakan ketakutannya terhadap si macan betina lenyap tak bersisa. Lisanna terus menceramahi, sedangkan dia bungkam seribu bahasa mencueki mati-matian

Melelahkan…sangat melelahkan….kemana perginya kehidupan yang damai? Natsu memandang hamparan langit biru lewat kaca jendela, mungkinkah Lucy memikirkan hal yang sama, jika dia pun kangen melihat pemandangan itu di atas kaki bukit? Sekarang hanya tersisa awan kelabu dalam hatinya, si salam menyesali hal tersebut. Keputusan yang mereka berdua setujui ternyata membawa masalah dan luka baru. Kata mundur pun telah menghilang dari kamus, tersedia dua pilihan : pasrah atau lawan.

 _Pulang sekolah…._

Bel pulang berdentang sebanyak empat kali, sewaktu jam menunjukkan pukul dua tepat. Lucy kehabisan tenaga untuk membereskan buku-bukunya. Iris karamel itu memerah, nampak kelelahan juga menyiratkan kesedihan. Air mata kembali terjatuh mengalir, tiba di ujung hidung barulah terjatuh membasahi lantai. Sebelah kanan pipinya merah bekas tamparan, akibat tamparan telak dari Sting ketika jam pelajaran pertama mau dimulai.

" _DEKATI JELLAL MAKA DIA YANG HARUS MEMBAYARNYA!"_

" _DEKATI JELLAL MAKA DIA YANG HARUS MEMBAYARNYA!"_

" _DEKATI JELLAL MAKA DIA YANG HARUS MEMBAYARNYA!"_

"HENTIKAN, KUMOHON HENTIKAN…." tangis Lucy tidak dapat dibendung, saat melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri Sting ingkar janji. Ancamannya bertambah banyak, kini selain mental fisik pun dilibatkan. Sekarang dimana Jellal, bagaimana keadaan, kondisi, apa dia selamat? Berhasil kabur dan pergi ke tempat les?

"Hoi Lucy kau kenapa? Hoi!" kebetulan Natsu melewati kelas IPA. Karena Lisanna rapat OSIS, dia lebih leluasa bergerak dan menemui wanita pirang kesayangannya, meskipun dalam situasi yang terbilang memberatkan satu pihak

"Sting berbohong….aku takut Jellal dihajar olehnya, padahal dia hanyalah korban keegoisan Lisanna-chan, kenapa dilibatkan sampai sejauh ini? Dasar dalang gila…."

"Tenanglah, biarkan aku membantumu mencari Jellal, oke?"

"Jangan bertindak gegabah! Kalau ketahuan kita berkomunikasi, Sting tidak akan segan-segan melukai Jellal lebih dalam. Buatlah seakan kamu tidak sengaja menemukannya, mengerti?"

"Percayakan saja padaku, Lucy"

Meskipun berkata seperti itu, Natsu tidak bisa sebatas berjalan santai, mencari dari satu ke tempat lain bergantian sampai jingga menghiasi langit Magnolia. Menggunakan intuisi seorang tokoh anime, dia langsung berlari menaiki tangga menuju lantai teratas, yaitu atap sekolah. Biasanya kebanyakan murid berkelahi di sana, sepi dan strategis karena tidak semua guru sadar, murid-murid mereka suka main keroyokan atau tinju-tinjuan.

 _CKLEK!_

"Siang yang indah untuk bersantai" ujar Natsu kepada diri sendiri, membikin Sting menoleh ke sumber suara, melihat kehadiran orang asing hendak ikut campur. Jellal mengisyaratkan agar pergi dan membawa Lucy pulang. Sayang seribu sayang, dia terlalu acuh menanggapi hal sepele macam itu

"Ho….ada satu monyet lagi yang ingin ribut rupanya" Sting berhenti menghajar objek di depan manik _sapphire_ -nya, tertarik mencobai Natsu yang dikenal 'berandalan' semasa SMP dahulu

"Kau benar-benar lemah karena berani meningkari janji. Akibat ulahmu juga Lucy menangis"

"Berisik sekali mulutmu itu. Lebih baik langsung kita mulai saja, rasakan ini!"

 _Tap…tap…tap…._

 _BLAMMM!_

Natsu hendak menghindar, jika 'dia' tidak datang dan menganggu pertarungan. Tinju Sting mengenai wajahnya, agar Lisanna terlindungi dari serangan dadakan tersebut. Mereka berdua berhenti, terutama melihat si surai _silver_ marah besar, menarik kerah seragamnya berniat melontarkan caci maki. Jellal berusaha melerai, dan di penghujung acara lagi-lagi dia dijadikan objek pelampiasan sang subjek. Nasibnya memang buruk mempunyai tuan seperti Lisanna, apalagi melukai Lucy adalah tindakan paling parah, yang tidak dapat dimaafkan.

"Pelayan macam apa kau ini?! Dengan mudahnya dihajar habis-habisan oleh Sting!"

"….."

"Seharusnya kau melindungi Natsu, tidak membiarkan dia terluka seperti itu!"

"Ini semua salahmu. Jika kau diam di dekat pintu aku pasti bisa mengelak"

"Tu-tunggu, mau kemana kamu?!"

Langkah kakinya pergi meninggalkan atap sekolah, beserta _blazer_ dan tas di pinggir pembatas. Natsu menemui Lucy yang terdiam membeku di tempat, menepuk bahunya melepas si pirang dari lamunan. Siapa peduli dengan Lisanna atau Sting, mereka juga manusia biasa, mana berhak mengekang orang lain memakai ancaman kelas teri. Pilihan di tangan masing-masing, itu merupakan hak yang boleh dimiliki seluruh manusia, antagonis maupun protagonis.

Dia telah memutuskan, akan melanggar janji tersebut dan memulai sesuatu yang baru.

"Ba-bagaimana keadaan Jellal? Dimana dia? Apa Sting dan Lisanna-chan mengatakan hal buruk padanya? Apa…."

"Lucy, dengarkah aku terlebih dahulu. Soal janji itu maaf, aku keberatan menjalaninya lebih lama"

"Kau tidak peduli terhadap Jellal?! Dia bisa terluka lebih dari ini!"

"Jangan terpengaruh dengan ucapan kedua orang gila itu. Aku tidak nyaman saat bersama Lisanna, apa kau merasakan hal yang sama? Jika iya, ayo kita bangun hubungan baru. Sebuah cinta kokoh antar muda-mudi berdasarkan cinta mereka. Kau bersedia?"

"Uhm! Aku bersedia"

Karena seorangpun tidak dapat, menghentikan cinta yang telah ditakdirkan di bawah langit biru.

Berambung….

A/N : Selamat tahun baru ya semuanya. Semoga jadi tahun yang diberkati XD Maaf update lama, gak ada yang nunggu ini kan?

Balasan review : (lah cuman satu?)

Fic of Delusion : Maaf ya baru update. Baguslah kalo suka fic-nya, aku kira terlalu rumit jadi bikin pusing. Oke thx udah review.


	9. Chapter 9

_Grins_ khas Natsu nampak kembali, usai setengah hari ditutupi oleh kelamnya mega dalam hati. Lucy bersyukur, karena seseorang berani mengambil keputusan, untuk menghilangkah segala kegelisahan, ketakutan dan pertengkaran yang mungkin terulang. Dua orang diikuti pemuda di belakang mereka, berlari menghampiri kelas IPA tempat kedua muda-mudi kabur, kini wanita bersurai _silver_ komat-kamit mengucapkan sumpah serapah, sedangkan lelaki di samping daun pintu terdiam sambil merutuk tidak jelas.

"Yosh! Mulai besok ayo jalani semuanya seperti biasa" ajak Natsu menggengam erat kedua tangan Lucy, sesekali menghapus air mata yang mengalir dari kembaran iris karamel itu. Bahkan ketika bersama Lisanna pun, dia masih menahan diri dan berkata 'lebih baik bersikap normal'. Sayang, syarat tersebut tidak berlaku bagi wanita pirang kesayangannya

"Seperti biasa katamu, Natsu?! Tidak….tidak akan kubiarkan!" yang barusan Lisanna berteriak, hanya saja menurunkan volume suara sebesar 50%. Dengan paksa ia menarik Jellal, sekarang firasat si pelayan berubah menjadi buruk

"Lihatlah Lucy. Kau yang kalah dan aku pemenangnya!"

Sting dan Lisanna yang bersikukuh mempertahankan pasangan masing-masing. Jellal berposisi sebagai pion di barisan awal, entah kapan tuan egois itu pasti memaksa, agar mengorbankan segala yang ada dalam hidupnya, termasuk Lucy dan seorang teman baik, Natsu. Mereka pun pulang ke rumah, dia belum berbicara sejak tiba di mansion Strauss, bahkan ibarat patung yang dibiarkan begitu saja. Ini aneh, pasti otak selicik ular tersebut tengah merencanakan siasat-siasat buruk lain.

Kita lihat saja, apa hipotesisnya benar atau menentang dugaan itu sendiri.

"Cepat kemari. Kenapa kau menjauh dariku, huh?" tanya Lisanna ketus. Melempar telepon pintarnya hingga terhempas mendarat di kasur yang empuk. Jellal menelan ludah, antara bingung harus tutup lisan atau menjawab

"Ma-maaf Lisanna-sama. Apa kamu hanya memanggilku untuk menanyakan itu?" balasan terbodoh yang mendekatkan jantungnya ke jurang kematian. Tatapan kedua iris tersebut seakan menikam bola _hazzle_ yang 'memelas'. Keberanian Jellal untuk melawan terlalu lemah, disenggol sedikitpun langsung hancur berkeping-keping

"Dasar pelayan bodoh, jelas kan tidak! Aku punya tugas, dan kau wajib menjalankannya tanpa menolak" _oh sial, bahkan lebih mengerikan dari pernyataan cinta!_ Batinnya dihujami sejuta bilah pisau, yang siap menusuk kapanpun ia memiliki kesempatan di celah sekecil apapun

"Pisahkan Natsu dengan Lucy!"

"Kumohon, menyerahlah Lisanna-sama! Natsu menyukai Lucy, itu takdir yang tak dapat dibantah! Aku mengerti perasaanmu, tetapi, pasti ada cowok yang lebih baik dibanding dia"

"Lalu jika aku berkata, relakan status kalian, terdapat cewek yang lebih baik dibanding si pengkhianat itu untuk dijadikan adik angkat. Kau akan menerimanya begitu saja? Tidak bukan?" justru yang membuat Jellal bertambah dengki adalah, Lisanna menyebut sahabat sendiri pengkhianat. Dimana letak hati nuraninya?

"Berhentilah menentang tuanmu. Ikuti apa kataku karena jika tidak….kau harus menanggung akibatnya. Ambilkan minum, aku haus"

Usai mohon pamit ke ruang makan, Jellal berlari pelan menuruni anak demi anak tangga, menuangkan teh herbal hangat ke cangkir porselen seharga jutaan joul. Pikirannya melayang di udara, membayangkan efek ancaman Lisanna bagi mereka berdua. Pasti sangat buruk, ia tak segan-segan kalau itu untuk mencapai puncak tujuan, melewati samudera pun bukan masalah, asalkan Natsu sepenuhnya menjadi milik dia seorang. Lupa menimbang hukum karma dan ajaran agama, menggunakan cara kotor pun akan dilakukan.

 _Tok…tok…tok…._

"Ini minumannya" ucap Jellal seraya menyodorkan nampan bertengger cangkir, yang kepenuhan sampai luber keluar lingkaran, menggenangi setiap sisi papan persegi tersebut. Lisanna mendorong bahunya membentur tembok, menyebabkan suara PRANNNG terdengar hingga serpihan kaca berserakan

"Menuangkan teh pun tidak becus. Bagaimana, sih, Lucy mendidikmu dulu?"

"Memangnya kamu siapa?! Mana boleh seenak jidat mengomentari Lucy!" menggali lubang kuburan sendiri cocok digunakan di saat-saat seperti ini. Kejengkelannya meningkat tajam, meski Lisanna masih berniat menahan amarah

"Biarlah. Terserah kamu ingin bicara apa"

 _BLAMMM!_

Jangan salah sangka, justru Lisanna punya kejutan yang lebih menarik nanti, dengan melibatkan Lucy sebagai bintang utama berserta kelemahan terbesarnya.

 _Keesokan harinya…._

Keadaan berbalik seperti sedia kala. Hubungan Natsu dan Lucy menjadi normal, membuat siapapun iri melihat keromantisan mereka, yang mirip sepasang kekasih di drama Korea. Tentu Jellal turut senang, bahkan senyum cerahnya terus merekah sejak fajar menyingsing di timur. Lisanna sengaja berpapasan di loker sepatu, membisikkan beberapa patah pesan sebelum menyeringai : kegirangan menyaksikan ekspresi acak kadut macam wajah bangun pagi.

Kenapa kebahagiaan mesti cepat berakhir?

"Pagi Jellal! Eto….untuk yang kemarin terima kasih, ya" aktivitas Jellal spontan terhenti, kaget mendengar permintaan ambigu tersebut. Seharusnya dia malu karena tampil menyedihkan, malah dihajar habis-habisan oleh Sting dan ditolong Natsu berturut-turut

"Terima kasih kenapa? Aku tidak mengerti"

"Lu-lupakan saja! Kamu pasti kebingungan, tapi aku serius mengucapkannya. Natsu mengajak pergi, terakhir kali kami pergi sebelum Sting ikut campur. Entah kenapa terasa sangat lama, hahaha….perkataanku mirip nenek-nenek"

Senyum berkilauan itupun termasuk, Jellal sebatas memandangi sendu walau Lucy berceloteh riang. Kapan dia pernah segembira ini? Mereka berpisah dalam jangka waktu yang lama, hari, bulan, tahun, semua berlalu secepat mengedipkan mata, tau-tau sudah menginjak bangku kelas dua SMA, pula sebentar lagi menghadapi ujian kenaikan kelas. Ia dipaksa bersandiwara walau hati berkata lain. Ringis perih tertahan di kerongkongan, ia mau terlihat kuat agar suatu hari nanti, mantan tuan dapat bergantung padanya.

" _Tugasmu adalah mencegah, agar Lucy dan Natsu bertemu di ruang kelas IPA. Melanggar maka dia akan tersakiti tepat ketika kamu melihatnya, dengan mata kepala sendiri"_

Berakhir di situ, lagi dan lagi Jellal mesti berkorban. Dia tau betul tindakannya salah, tapi kalau Lucy yang dipertaruhkan….akhir kata ia hanya dapat meminta maaf, gagal mengalahkan lubang besar bernama kelemahan, melindungi dan menghentikan bencana yang pasti terjadi di penghujung acara.

 _Pulang sekolah…._

Pintu salah satu kelas IPS Jellal buka lebar-lebar, mendapati sesosok pemuda yang bersiap-siap keluar ruangan. Natsu tersentak kaget di tempat, ada perlu apa sampai kelihatan panik begitu? Bahkan keringat dingin mengucur deras, membasahi pelipisnya yang ditutupi anak rambut berwarna biru laut. Mereka berhenti di atap sekolah, lokasi dimana Sting sempat melakukan tindak kekerasan dengan alasan yang masih menjadi rahasia sepihak.

"Hoi, hoi. Biarkan aku pergi, Lucy menunggu di kelas" hatinya tergores dalam mendengar kalimat tersebut. Jellal mengigit bibir bawah, menahan luapan emosi negatif yang ia pendam selama tiga hari terakhir. Bukan berarti ia menuruti perintah Lisanna, ini berbeda dari perkiraan kalian

"Setidaknya, aku harus mengatakan sesuatu padamu. Berhati-hatilah terhadap Lisanna"

"Ya, ya, aku tau, kok. Agar kita berdua tidak terpisah, kan? Tenang saja, percayakan Lucy kepadaku dan pulanglah dengan tenang" andai permasalahan itu memang sesederhana ucapanmu. Arti kata 'hati-hati' yang ia maksud adalah sebuah peringatan melebihi ekspetasinya, amat sangat berbahaya

"Rasa cinta Lisanna merupakan obsesi. Kau pasti kaget mendengarnya, dia berani melukai Lucy meskipun status mereka tetap sahabat" tercengang, satu kata itu tepat untuk menggambarkan suasana hatinya. Terkesan gila memang, demi seorang cowok yang bahkan tidak mengharapkan apapun darinya berbuat sejauh ini

"Kau serius, tapi kenapa?!" Natsu was-wasan. Kini telah mengetahui, motif tersembunyi yang paling mengerikan, daripada ancaman teri Sting. Sesaat hening menyelimuti, ditemani angin membawa guguran daun berkelana menjelajahi langit. Jellal tau ia pasti syok berat, salah menilai sosok Lisanna Strauss yang disangka berhenti terlibat

"Entahlah. Aku juga tidak mengerti"

"Gawat! Ayo cepat pergi menuju kelas, mendengar ceritamu aku khawatir mengenai keadaan Lucy sekarang!"

Perihal status facebook. Percakapan dengan Lisanna kemarin, semuanya dia ceritakan walau diberi larangan keras. Jellal lega, berhasil mengatakan kebenaran yang bersembunyi dibalik bayang kebohongan. Lucy mengirim SMS ketika mereka hampir sampai di daun pintu, berpesan ucapan maaf terpaksa membatalkan janji, karena mendadak Lisanna minta diantar les piano. Alih-alih hanya untuk memisahkan demi meraih keinginannya.

Meskipun Jellal menyangkal berulang kali, tetap saja ia menuruti perintah keji Lisanna. Natsu mengepalkan tangan meredam kekesalan. Menghela nafas panjang bergegas pulang mengingat hari sudah sore.

"Aku berterima kasih. Kalau kamu tidak mengatakannya, Lucy akan terperosok ke lubang yang sama akibat kelalaianku. Bye!"

"O-oh….bye"

Kamis itu Jellal merasa Lucy dan Natsu bersikap aneh. Dia tidak pantas menerima apalagi membalasnya, tindakan yang dia lakukan sebatas demi berbuat kebaikan semata. Cinta haram jika dipaksakan, lagi pula apa salah, membiarkan seseorang yang kamu sukai hidup bahagia dengan orang lain? Benar kok, justru sangat dibenarkan, tinggal mengasah ketahanan mental saja hingga benar-benar ikhlas. Mengatakan mudah, tetapi prakter yang sulit. Mungkin, mungkin perasaannya melewati rasa sayang kakak,

Dan pastinya, mesti dikubur sampai ke dasar. Jellal enggan, dikuasai dan dibutai oleh keegosian, lalu….dialah yang menjadi sang tersangka atas penderitaan Lucy selama ini.

 _Keesokan harinya…._

Sting belum mengambil satu langkah pun, membiarkan Lucy dan Natsu bersama tanpa alasan jelas. Begitu pula Lisanna, dia malah asyik mengobrol padahal dua hari lalu memasang tampang jutek, seakan melupakan seluruh persoalan yang mengantri menunggu dituntaskan. 'Mereka' menghilang dalam sekejap, disulap duo dalang gila yang mendadak setenang air. Si salam lengah sekarang, justru beranggapan bahwa Jellal berbohong, dan ingin menarik ucapan terima kasihnya.

"Tidak sabar menanti bel pulang berbunyi!" ujar Natsu meregangkan tubuh, tengah berkumpul dengan Gray, Erza dan Lisanna saat jam istirahat

"Kencan resmi pertamamu, ya? Hihihihi…." Lisanna mengoda sambil tertawa kecil. Menyebabkan semburat merah menghiasi pipi Natsu yang semerah kepiting rebus. Gray ikut-ikutan, lucu menyaksikan tingkahnya macam cewek _tsundere_ memberi surat cinta

"Tiba-tiba kepikiran perkataan Jellal. Katanya kamu mau menyakiti Lucy, aku ragu apa dia serius atau main-main" ceritanya menyandarkan punggung ke kursi. Digoyangkan perlahan supaya menimbulkan sensasi seperti benda aslinya

"Jangan mempercayai Jellal! Dia….dia memfitnahku Natsu. Aku disuruh menjauhkan kalian, karena sebenarnya dia menyukai Lucy. Status facebook itu memang dia yang buat, tapi kenapa berkata aku pelaku dibalik semua ini. Hiks…hiks…."

"Heh….kejam sekali" komentar Gray singkat, padat, jelas, sedangkan Erza berusaha menenangkan tangis Lisanna yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Natsu bersyukur belum terjebak ke dalam perangkap tersebut, hampir saja ia lahap tak bersisa, untung keburu diluruskan

Sekarang jelas, siapa tokoh antagonis dan protagonis di sini. Jellal termasuk gelombang kedua dengan Sting, sementara Lisanna dicap korban dari fitnah si pelayan rendahan itu. Statusnya sebagai manusia justru menyamai hewan, Natsu tidak habis pikir akan kebohongan yang ia ciptakan. Ternyata salah besar, hanya menilai seseorang dari sampul luarnya saja, di dalam begitu busuk mirip iblis menjelma jadi manusia.

Lihatlah nanti, keparat.

 _Pulang sekolah…._

Jadwal les diundur ke hari Sabtu, kebetulan pula Ultear-sensei sibuk mengurus beberapa hal penting, mereka pun ditakdirkan kencan di tanjakan yang biasa itu. Hamparan langit biru membangkitkan nostalgia, dihiasi kumpulan awan putih bermacam-macam bentuk. Tubuh kekarnya bersandar pada rerumputan hijau. Menghembuskan dan menghirup udara segar hasil fotosintesis pepohonan di sekitar. Lucy mengenggam erat kelima jari Natsu, tersenyum simpul setiap kali mengelus punggung tangan itu dengan telapak mulusnya.

"Siapa sangka bisa ke sini lagi. Berkat perjuanganmu, aku dapat melihat kembali langit biru, dimana Tuhan menghubungkan kita berdasarkan perasaan saling suka" ujar Lucy mengenang masa lalu, meski terasa menyakitkan semua itu lunas terbayar sekarang. Dia puas karena ujian telah berhenti mencobai

"Berkat cinta kita berdua, Luce. Bagaimana, kamu suka panggilannya?"

"Uhm! Khusus membuatkannya untukku? Jangan bilang hanya asal-asalan"

"Aku tidak seperti kamu, yang menyandungkan lagu tanpa judul dan nada jelas"

"Huh….kau ini!"

Pipi Lucy yang menggelembung membikin tawa Natsu meledak heboh. Jujur, dia nampak manis dengan tingkah di luar karakter asli. Keluarga bangsawan memang sesuatu, tuntutan mereka tinggi untuk tampil sempurna di depan umum. Mendadak sirat kebahagiaan itu sirna, iris karamel tersebut membulat sempurna, mengsuratkan kesedihan mendalam yang sulit diungkapkan. Ingat, dia menyimpan satu rahasia kelam di balik Natsu, bahkan Jellal sekalipun yang dianggap 'kakak' belum diberi tau.

"Ayah merencanakan perjodohanku dengan Sting" kelopak bunga putih dielus penuh kasih sayang. Janji mereka berdua tersimpan abadi di sana, untuk menjaganya agar terus mekar, meski diterpa angin atau terik matahari, pergantian musim dan kesendirian yang melanda. Asal kau tau, tanaman pun bisa merasakan kesepian

"Perjodohan, ya….lalu bagaimana?"

"Jelas kan aku menolak. Malahan menantang Sting, dengan merencanakan permainan bodoh. Kondisi kemenangannya ialah, aku harus membuktikan kamu puluhan kali lipat lebih baik darinya" entah kenapa terasa berat dijalankan. Lucy habis akal guna memenangkan pertarungan ini

"Ah ya ampun, aku kira kamu sedih karena apa. Tenang saja, Luce, kamu tinggal menontonku mengalahkan Sting. Oke?"

"Bagaimana caranya? Ayah tidak hanya memandang cinta, melainkan juga kemampuan serta kekayaan. Kalau gagal maka habislah sudah"

"Kemana Lucy Heartfilia yang aku kenal? Pesimis sekali. Kamu benar-benar mempercayai takdir?" uji Natsu menyilangkan kedua tangan di belakang kepala. Mengalihkan atensi ke arah utara, memandangi setangkai bunga yang telah menyatukan mereka, di sini

"Tentu aku mempercayainya! Kenapa kamu menanyakan ini?"

"Manusia dapat berencana, tetapi Tuhan yang berkehendak. Ada dua macam takdir, yaitu hidup dan mati. Kita masih bisa mengubah keputusan-Nya, begitupun perjodohan. Asalkan mau berusaha, aku yakin manusia mampu mengambil hikmah dari segala rintangan itu. Kau tau kisah Aozora Kataomoi?"

"Karya novelis terkenal, bukan? Aku punya satu di rak buku"

"Cinta sepasang kekasih yang rumit. Sang wanita didiagnosa terkena penyakit kanker stadium empat, sedangkan si pria hanya rakyat jelata yang sering kali diperlakukan semena-mena. Ayah cewek itu memutuskan, menjodohkan putri semata wayangnya dengan dokter terkenal, berharap dia berhasil melepaskan penderitaan yang mendera. Kamu tau, kan, lanjutannya?"

"Mereka menikah, sementara si pria menghilang entah kemana. Sang wanita kecewa berat, penyakitknya kian buruk dan mengalami koma, bahkan dokter terkenal sekalipun gagal menyelamatkannya. Kemudian dia datang, mengenggam erat tangan kekasihnya berharap agar cepat sadar. Terjadi keajaiban, sang wanita bangun meskipun diperkirakan, 'ajal akan segera menjemput'. Mereka mengucapkan sampai jumpa, walau tidak terikat secara resmi, tetapi cinta yang menyebabkan semua itu terjadi….."

"Karena di masa lalu, pria dan wanita pernah berjanji pasti selalu bersama. Semenjak membaca novel tersebut, aku menyukai langit biru, memimpikan hal yang sama akan terjadi pula di dunia nyata"

"Itulah kehebatan takdir, Luce. Kita wujudkan impianmu, ya?"

"Terima kasih banyak, Natsu. Aku menghargai ketulusanmu"

Biru muda berganti menjadi orange terang, menghiasai langit Magnolia yang sebentar lagi beranjak malam. Natsu mengantar Lucy pulang sampai depan pintu gerbang, warna hijau lumut yang jarang ia lihat beberapa waktu terakhir. Sesampainya di kompleks blok sebelah, _onyx_ itu mendapat Lisanna sedang bersandar nyaman di tembok batu-bata. Melambaikan tangan menyambut kedatangan sang pemilik rumah, yang terlambat dua jam dari biasanya.

"Sore, Natsu" sapaan Lisanna diindahkan total. Ketika berniat merogoh kunci di saku celana, kelima jarinya langsung menahan pergelangan tangan si pemuda. Membuat Natsu keheranan hingga melepas paksa

"Santai saja. Aku akan pergi setelah memberitaumu sebuah berita" _lagakmu mirip reporter_ , gumam Natsu terdiam menghadap pintu gerbang, menunggu lisan busuk Lisanna terbuka menyuarakan sepatah kata

"Ayahmu ingin, agar kita bertunangan usai ulangan kenaikan kelas"

"Apa….maksudmu?"

 _Sementara di sekolah…._

 _SREKKK!_

Pintu kayu digeser kasar, menampilkan seorang wanita berambut scarlet yang berkilat penuh kemarahan. Lelaki di depan wajahnya ditampar tanpa pikir panjang. Gambaran raut polos terlihat jelas melalui ekspresinya, mengelus-elus pipi bagian kanan guna meredam rasa sakit. Buliran jernih sebesar jagung menetes bak anak sungai, membasahi celananya yang dia remas kuat-kuat. Ini aneh, menghilang lalu datang membawa beban berat di kedua pundak. Malah….pukulan telak itu tak berarti apapun.

"Kenapa….kenapa kamu melakukan semua ini, Jellal?"

"L-lho, Er-za….?"

Bersambung….

A/N : Maaf karena hiatus lama (kek ada yang nungguin aja). Author kan lagi masa-masa try out nih, mumpung punya waktu bebas seminggu jadi buru-buru diselesein deh. Masalahnya tambah banyak ya omong-omong, semoga cepat berlalu aja deh. Review please?

Balasan review : (meski hanya satu orang author bahagia)

Fic of Delusion : Dan konfliknya bakalan nambah terus wkwkw, semoga gak terjun payung duluan saking bingungnya. Jellal gak akan mati kok, cuman tambah menderita aja hahaha...ok thx udah review.


	10. Chapter 10

Dijodohkan dengan Lisanna? Karma buruk apa yang baru dilakukannya, sehingga dipaksa mendengar berita tersebut? Ia tersentak kaget. Menggelengkan kepala menyangkal kenyataan. Siapapun tolong katakan, anak ini berbohong lalu berkata 'kejutan!' atau 'bercanda'. Sayang, ucapan itu serius sangat dikatakan, tidak ada tanda-tanda akan menarik balik maupun berniat iseng.

Sial, apa yang direncanakannya?!

"Berhentilah bermain-main denganku, Lisanna! Candaanmu tambah keterlaluan. Tidak lucu, justru menjengkelkan!" bentak Natsu berluap amarah. Menerobos tubuh seksinya yang sejak tadi menghalangi pagar. Jangan termakan umpan sedikitpun, pasti hanya sandiwara semata!

"Kau tidak mempercayaiku? Baiklah, biar ku buktikan apa dugaanmu salah atau benar. Ini, bacalah" suruh Lisanna menyodorkan sepucuk surat beramplop cokelat. Bertuliskan tangan Igneel Dragneel nama ayah Natsu. Mu-mungkin tiruan, gumamnya masih berusaha meyakinkan diri sendiri

 _Kress ... kress ... kress ..._

Mustahil! Ternyata asli seratus persen. Setengah sadar Natsu meremas kertas wasiat itu. Mengigit bibir kesal hingga mengeluarkan darah segar. Di sana tertulis, bahwa mereka telah dijodohkan saat dalam kandungan ibu. Ketika menginjak usia tujuh belas tahun, maka pertunangan dilaksanakan usai ujian berakhir. Sial ... Darimana dia mendapatkan sekaligus tau terlebih dahulu? Tak seorang pun memberitau lebih-lebih menjelaskan rinciannya.

"Dimana kamu menemukan surat itu? Dimana Lisanna? Dimana?!" batas kesabarannya berada diujung tanduk. Menggoyangkan bahu wanita itu bercampur emosi. Ia menghentikan Natsu yang 'kepanasan'. Mengajak pergi ke rumah bercat kuning muda yang merupakan tetangganya

Ruang tamu kosong belompong. Orang tua Lisanna pergi sekitar dua jam yang lalu. Laci kamar ibunya dibuka perlahan. Jari nan lentik itu menunjuk-nunjuk letak bersembunyinya surat wasiat, dan ternyata sudah tersimpan puluhan tahun, sewaktu mereka berumur lima, taman kanak-kanak. Ketika hubungan tersebut masih terjalin sangat baik, semulus sutera tanpa meninggalkan sedikitpun goresan. Natsu belum mengerti satu hal,

bagaimana bisa ditemukan, padahal tersimpan rapi di lubang rahasia selama bertahun-tahun pula?

"Diam-diam kau itu pembongkar rahasia, ya? Mengerikan sekali ..." sindirnya menyeringai kecil. Hendak menjauhi Lisanna yang kini memasang wajah datar. Masalah serius mesti dihadapi sesegara mingkin, dan dia justru bermain-main di saat genting. Sebegitu benci sampai dipandang sebatas boneka?

"Terserah apa katamu. Kau kalah telak, Natsu"

Mendeklarasikan kemenangan secara tidak langsung. Tindakan bodoh macam apa itu? Lisanna mana tau keajaiban takdir, yang mampu mengubah tatanan kehidupan manusia dengan perbandingan kebalikan ataupun senilai. Natsu keluar rumah, menuju habitat semula sebelum langit berganti warna. Hanya kelihatan santai di luar, tetapi ia cukup was-was memikirkannya.

"Apa yang harus ku katakan pada Lucy?" entah gumaman itu ditunjukkan untuk siapa. Natsu si periang pun bisa merasa galau, apalagi kalau menyangkut persoalan cinta pertama. Sekarang otaknya tumpul seratus persen. Kehabisan ide menciptakan suatu karangan beralur manis

Lagi pula apa gunanya berbohong? Jujur tetap pilihan terbaik di antara seluruh keputusan yang ada.

 _Sementara itu Jellal ..._

Ekspresi sepolos anak kecil yang membuat Erza jengkel. Kesunyian menyelimuti mereka seiring menit demi menit terbuang. Jellal bersikukuh tutup mulut. Menunggu sampai si scarlet menjawab pertanyaan singkatnya. Dentingan jam merambat di udara. Menunjukkan pukul 5.30 Magnolia setempat. Kapan teka-teki menggelikan ini akan terjawab? Hingga meteor menerjang bebas bumi, yang sekadar dilindungi ozon berkulit tipis? Atau ketika daging menjadi tulang-belulang?

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh di hadapanku! Kau mengkhianati Lisanna, dasar kejam!" tuduhan yang menyebabkan Jellal terhenyak tepat di bagian jantung. Kenapa jadi rumit begini? Tuhan mau mengambil apalagi darinya? Setelah kehilangan Lucy kemudian Erza, huh?

"Jelaskan perlahan-lahan! Aku tidak melakukan hal yang salah. Memang menyuarakan kebenaran dilarang oleh hukum? Ku mohon, taruhlah sedikit kepercayaan" Jellal nyaris hancur dituding berturut-turut. Semua kesalahan ditumpah ruahkan ke bahunya. Memikul beban berat yang kian hari bertambah besar

"Aku mendengar dengan mata kepala sendiri. Lisanna mengatakan kamu memfitnahnya. Perihal status facebook mengakulah sekarang, daripada masalah ini ku laporkan atas pencemaran nama baik" _justru terbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat_! Batin Jellal frustasi. Kehabisan kata-kata demi membela diri di depan Erza

"Kalau kamu menyukai Lucy memang kenapa, Jellal? Manusia memiliki hak mencintai dan dicintai. Itu yang terdasar! Lupakan soal status, pelayan-majikan, kakak-adik angkat, ungkapkan saja seluruh perasaanmu. Namun sudah terlambat, kau gagal meyakinkanku akan sifatmu sebagai protagonis"

Kejam ... Kenyataan yang menyakitkan! Jellal menundukkan kepala sendu. Membiarkan Erza menangis sejadi-jadinya akibat ditipu. Bukti apa? Dia benar! Mencari bukti bukanlah prioritas utama. Memperbaiki marga Fernandes juga sulit dilakukan. Natsu pun pasti mencabut kepercayaannya, usai mendengar dusta memabukkan Lisanna yang dibumbui banyak gula. Sungguh, ia tak memahami rencana Tuhan. Memberi cobaaan sesuai kemampuan? Ini sudah di luar batas toleransi batin!

"Jalanmu lambat sekali macam siput. Cepat buatkan teh!" perintah tuan putri Strauss seenak jidat. Mendorong punggung Jellal yang terekspos bebas dengan banyak cela di sana-sini. Ia berjalan memasuki dapur. Menuangkan teko ke dalam cangkir porselen berukiran bunga

"Silahkan diminum" tanpa menggunakan nampan sebagai alas bawah. Jellal menyodorkannya setengah sadar. Mengagetkan Lisanna yang diserang panas ketika menggengam tubuh cangkir. Sama seperti kemarin, retakan kaca kembali berserakan menodai indahnya karpet merah yang membentang hingga ujung ruangan

"BODOH! KAU MAU MEMBUATKU MATI, HAH?!" dia marah besar. Tak tanggung-tanggung menampar pipi Jellal sampai meninggalkan bekas merah. Bukankah terbalik? Seharusnya sang pelayan yang menuntut keadilan. Ketika dijadikan tumbal. Pelampiasan. Semua setara dengan lingkup sosialnya. Perlahan-lahan mata rantai itu putus, sekadar membekaskan luka bergores abadi

"Cangkirnya panas, ya? Begitu juga hatiku! Memang enak apa menanggung kesalahan orang lain? Bahkan sekarang Erza membenciku karena karangan fiksi yang kau buat! Iya, aku tau batasan antar majikan dan pelayan. Tapi kita sesama manusia Lisanna-sama. Mengertilah penderitaanku, jangan menambahkannya lagi!"

"Dramatis sekali. Aku tidak mau mendengar komplainmu. Pergi mandi lalu …."

"DIAM! MASALAH KITA BELUM TUNTAS SERATUS PERSEN! Aku memiliki banyak perhitungan denganmu. Jelaskan pada mereka kronologis nyatanya, terlebih Natsu yang kau permainkan mirip boneka kayu!"

"MAUMU SEBANYAK APA, SIH?! AKU TIDAK MEMPUNYAI URUSAN APA-APA. KITA SUDAH SELESAI SEKARANG. KAU BEBAS BERBUAT SESUKA HATI. SOSAL MEDIA. HAND PHONE. KEHIDUPAN PRIBADIMU BERHENTI KUIIKUT CAMPURI!"

"Habis manis sepah dibuang, prinsip yang buruk sangat, tuan dalang …. Kehidupan pribadiku hancur, dan dengan enaknya kamu berkata begitu? SEAKAN HUBUNGAN MAMPU DIBELI MEMAKAI UANG MILYARAN! Kata siapa semudah membalik telapak tangan? Menyodorkan puluh lembar sepuluh ribu joul kemudian selesai? TIDAK LISANNA!"

"KAU INGIN MEMULAI ADU MULUT? CEPAT MENYERAH ATAU KU SINGKIRKAN KAU DARI KEDIAMAN STRAUSS!"

"Lakukanlah! Aku bukan manusia matre yang setiap hari hanya memikirkan duit. Kau merenggut kebahagiaanku. Lucy, Natsu, Erza, selanjutnya apa, hah? Nyawaku?! Andai waktu dapat diputar balik, percakapan Jude-san dan ayah Sting tidak akan pernah ku dengarkan"

"Bagus. Sekarang keluar dan ku ucapkan sampai jumpa, Jellal Fernandes. Ah ya, kau bisa balik ke sini. Tenggangnya besok siang, mengerti?" Telat dari itu kau resmi diusir"

Langkah angkuh mengantarnya pergi menaiki tangga, sedangkan Jellal menarik pintu keluar mansion. Udara dingin menari-nari riang di sekitar. Menemani perjalanannya yang sebatas mengenakan seragam sekolah dan sepatu usang. Ia kelelahan menempuh setengah rute. Panas naik ke permukaan kulit mencucurkan peluh yang membasahi pelipis, termasuk sekujur badan ikut tergogoti penyakit demam. Di sini sepi, pingsan sekalipun siapa yang hendak menggotongnya ke rumah sakit?

 _Hiks … Hiks … Hiks …._

Suara tangisan? Jellal berlari kecil. Mendekat ke tiang listrik di daerah pembuangan sampa. Wanita bersurai pirang terduduk lemas di sana. Membenamkan kepala dalam kedua kakinya yang saling merapat melawan sengatan dingin. Dia kenal dengan penampilan tersebut, Lucy Heartfilia si gadis periang sekaligus mantan tuan. Gerangan apa yang membawanya kemari? Sengaja mengkucilkan diri mencari ketenangan?

"Yo, malam"

"Jellal ….? Sedang apa kamu? Nanti kalau Lisanna-chan marah bagaimana? Dia pasti membutuhkanmu untuk mengurus banyak hal" alangkah indahnya jika dunia dipenuhi orang setipe Lucy. Setelah disangka pengkhianat pun masih mampu berpikir positif, mengenai temannya yang membuang dia ibarat melempar kulit pisang? Karena begitu menyusahkan dan menjengkelkan?

"A-aku sudah minta izin jalan-jalan keluar mencari udara segar. Kenapa kamu berada di sini? Nanti Jude-san dan Layla-san khawatir" menyakitkan dipaksa berbohong, demi menggunting cabang masalah yang terus berkembang meraja lela kehidupan mereka

"Kabur …. Aku kabur dari rumah"

"Ceritakanlah. Apa Jude-san membuatmu kesal gara-gara sesuatu?"

"Sewaktu perjamuan makan malam. Aku menantang Sting bermain taruhan, dimana kondisi kemenangannya adalah mampu membuktikan, bahwa Natsu berpuluh kali lipat jauh lebih baik untuk dijadikan calon pasangan. Tetapi aku kehabisan waktu, ayah menyuruh kami berhenti, malahan Sting berkata, 'kita mesti bertunangan, kalau tidak ibu akan bunuh diri'"

"Maaf. Aku tidak sekuat yang kamu bayangkan, karena masalah sepele …."

"Perkara tunangan pun menyangkut seiya sekata, terlebih pasangan hidup. Lucy, kau harus menemukan kebahagiaanmu, dan dia ada di dalam Natsu. Kalian ditakdirkan bersama, jangan takut akan dipisahkan, oke? Biar ku antar pulang, ayo" ajak Jellal bangkit berdiri. Menggandeng erat tangan Lucy yan membeku kedinginan

Ia tau betul, rintangan sebenarnya akan segera datang di depan mata. Pagar mansion Heartfilia Jellal guncangkan berulang kali. Mengundang seorang pria separuh baya, yang lewat irisnya memancarkan kemarahan. Lucy membatu di tempat. Ketakutan setengah mati memandangi wajah beliau amat sangar. Tentu hukuman pasti dijatuhkan cepat atau lambat. Namun sayang, mereka yang dipandang sebelah mata selalu diperlakukan tidak adil.

"Kemana kau membawa anakku?!" bentak Jude dilalap emosi berlebih. Meninju Jellal yang kini terkapar tak berdaya di atas tanah. Lucy membungkam mulut terkejut. Spontan menyuarakan keheranannya terhadap perlakukan sang ayah

"Hentikan! Aku yang salah kenapa Jellal dipukul?!"

"Berkeliling di pusat perkotaan. Maafkan saya, Jude-san, Lucy kabur dari rumah karena nyaris terlambat menepati janji. Dia tidak bermaksud membentak anda"

"Bu-bukan itu yang benar. Aku …."

"CEPAT PERGI SEBELUM AKU MEMANGGIL POLISI! SEENAKNYA KAU MENGAJAK LUCY KELUAR, PADAHAL ADA MASALAH PENTING MENYANGKUT PERTUNANGAN. Jangan temui dia lagi, nak. Jellal itu cowok terburuk sedunia"

Benar, inilah akhir terbaik yang (mungkin) Jellal dambakan. Lucy menoleh ke belakang sesaat. Menitihkan air mata menyaksikan pengorbanannya, demi seseorang yang bahkan bukan pacar maupun saudara sekandung. Diam-diam Lisanna menonton di balik batang pohon. Tertawa licik menyiapkan sebuah rencana untuk esok hari. Tentu ide tersebut briliant menurutnya, karena akan menyisihkan si 'penganggu' semakin menjauh.

 _Keesokan harinya …._

Pagi-pagi Natsu berangkat ke sekolah. Mendatangi kelasnya terlebih dahulu, dimana Lisanna, Gray dan Erza tengah berkumpul. Jelas dia penasaran, menguping jarak dekat ikut melengkapi obrolan mereka bertiga, apa lagi menyangkut Jellal, yang digosipkan suka menyebar fitnah dan tersangka pemasang status _facebok_ beberapa waktu lalu. Saentro sekolah heboh membicarakannya, mungkin itulah penyebab kenapa dia bolos hari ini.

"Kemarin Jellal mengajak Lucy-chan jalan-jalan sampai larut malam. Parah sekali, bukan? Aku takut dia diapa-apakan" cerita Lisanna mengelak dari fakta. Berupaya mencuci otak Natsu agar membenci si biru laut. Keterlaluan memang, tetapi siapapun yang menganggu skenario ini pasti disingkirkan bagaimanapun caranya

"Hey Lisanna! Luce baik-baik saja?!" Natsu panik bukan kepalang. Mendengar kabar burung itu menyeruak masuk ke otaknya. Jelas pulang tengah malam berbahaya, terutama bagi seorang wanita muda meskipun dia ditemani atau bisa bela diri

"Panggilan yang manis, dan aku juga memiliki kabar baik untuk kalian semua. Satu bulan lagi, setelah ujian kenaikan kelas berakhir kami akan bertunangan. Begitupun Lucy-chan"

Dan seseorang yang baru melewati kelas IPS menjatuhkan ponselnya kaget. Tercengang sesaat sebelum disadari oleh mereka berlima.

 _Maaf. Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif. Silahkan coba lagi._

Bersambung ….

Balasan review :

Fic of Delusion : Jellal masih butuh doa, tambah menderita malah. Mereka butuh kekuatan cinta sejati bukan apa-apa lagi wkwkw /ketawaseneng. Ok thx ya udah review!

emon : OK thx udah review. Tunggu terus yak kelanjutannya kalo penasaran.


	11. Chapter 11

"Yo, selamat pagi Lucy-chan. Kau datang di saat yang tepat, ayo berkumpul bersama kami" ajak Lisanna menyungging seulas senyum, menyembunyikan seringai kejinya di balik bulu domba. Ia melangkahkan kaki masuk, duduk di samping Gray yang sedikit memaut jarak

"Maaf menyela. Tadi aku sempat mendengarmu berkata, 'kemarin Jellal mengajak jalan-jalan sampai larut malam'. Kau salah paham, Lisanna-chan, dia berbohong demi menyelamatkanku dari ayah" ucapnya memaksakan tersenyum, walaupun situasi dan kondisi tidak memungkinkan. Ia mesti terlihat tegar, supaya Natsu tidak cemas berkepanjangan

"Berhentilah membela bajingan tengik itu, Lucy-chan. Sekilas aku melewati halaman rumahmu, dan mendengarnya langsung dari mulut Jellal. Jadi, tidak ada kesalahan teknis pada telingaku. Justru kau ditipu mentah-mentah oleh kakak angkatmu"

"Aku hafal betul sifat Jellal. Dia bukanlah lelaki licik yang suka mempermainkan wanita. Ku mohon, tolong percayalah sedikit saja…." pinta Lucy amat memohon, di hadapan Lisanna beserta seluruh sahabat-sahabat Natsu. Harga dirinya sebagai nona bangsawan jatuh ke dalam lubang, membuat sang dalang tertawa di belakang sandiwara nan gemilang

"Jude-san tidak mengajarimu, untuk memohon demi manusia berstatus pelayan. Lupakan dia lalu terima Sting, mengerti? Aku percaya dia yang terbaik bagi Lucy-chan"

"Su-sudah jam tujuh. Sampai jumpa"

Air matanya terngiang di pelupuk mata, nyaris tumpah jika mengingat ekspresi Natsu seakan mengisyaratkan, 'bahwa ia lebih mempercayai Lisanna dibanding calon pacar'. Kursi di depannya kosong tanpa dihuni siapapun, yakni Jellal Fernandes yang mendadak hilang tak meninggalkan jejak. Hand phone lipat itu Lucy genggam erat, mengetik pesan singkat sebelum murid lain memberi tanda kehadiran Evergreen-sensei, guru biologi.

 _To : Jellal_

 _Balaslah SMS-ku sekali saja…. Kamu di mana? Jangan terus memikirkan masalah status facebook. Aku tau bukan Jellal yang melakukannya, melainkan orang lain. Ceritakan masalahmu, kita masih kakak-adik._

 _To : Lisanna-chan_

 _Temui aku di atap sekolah ketika istirahat makan siang, oke?_

Masalah ini wajib diselesaikan secara tuntas, jikalau dipaksa menanggung beban berat sendirian, maka Lucy rela melaksanakan tanggung jawabnya, demi Jellal dan Natsu yang dia cintai.

 _Sementara Lisanna di kelas IPS…._

"Rupanya dia belum menyerah. Ya, aku sudah menduga sebelum menyusun skenario ini. Lihatlah Natsu, wanita pirang kesayanganmu akan ku injak hingga hancur berkeping-keping" status sahabat tidak lagi berharga di mata Lisanna. Sekarang status mereka adalah musuh bebuyutan, tinggal satu langkah agar lebih dekat dengan pujaan hati

Diam-diam Natsu memperhatikan tingkah Lisanna yang agak aneh. Jarang melihatnya bermain ponsel, terlebih di jam pelajaran Hibiki-sensei. Jujur, ia mersakan firasat buruk menjalari hati, menjerat menggunakan akar kecemasan yang mengikat semakin kuat, terasa sakit namun tidak berdarah. Sekilas pun, sepasang _onyx_ tersebut berhasil menangkap inti dari pesan Lucy. Memang menguntit bukanlah hal baik, tetapi hati nuraninya memberi dukungan penuh.

" _Tenang saja, Luce. Aku pasti melindungimu_ "

 _Jam istirahat…._

 _Uwabaki_ bertali biru menapaki tangga cepat, sedangkan di lantai terbawah Natsu menunggu sampai bayangan Lisanna menghilang total. Langkah kakinya dibuat pelan dan redam, agar tidak menarik perhatian maupun kecurigaan murid lain. Ia menyandarkan punggung di belakang papan persegi panjang, memasang kedua cuping dalam posisi siap mendengarkan. Namun tiga menit berlalu, tidak satu pun berniat angkat bicara.

"Cepat katakan, apa maumu mengajakku kemari?" Lisanna bertanya sambil menahan emosi. Tatapan intimidasi putri Heartfilia benar-benar mengusik pemandangan, _lagi pula kenapa harus dilayangkan pada sahabat karib?_ Gumamnya tidak habis pikir

"Kita bersahabat bukan, Lisanna-chan?" pasti disangka retorik oleh yang bersangkutan. Entah kenapa, Lucy merasa jijik melihat senyumnya terukir. Kalau diibaratkan sebagai kue, maka terlalu banyak gula yang ditabur, sekaligus terkesan dibuat-buat dan nampak basi!

"Kenapa kamu menanyakannya, meragukanku huh?"

"Jangan tersenyum di hadapanku, Lisanna Strauss! Aku tau kamu sengaja menjebak Natsu, agar mempercayai segala tipu dayamu guna menyingkirkan Jellal. Katakanlah sesuatu, kebenaran yang ingin ku dengar!" jari-jemari lentik Lucy mengguncang bahu sahabat palsunya. Berluap amarah diiringi isakan tangis, dia baru sadar telah dipermainkan, bodoh… Dasar bodoh!

"Benar Lucy, aku memang ingin menjebakmu, Natsu dan Jellal! Silahkan jika ingin protes, kekalahan telak tepat di depan matamu. Jangan bersembunyi dan ratapilah nasib"

 _PLAKKK!_

Hadiah perpisahan 'terbaik' sepanjang masa. Lisanna terang-terangan membuang Lucy, dengan Natsu sebagai saksi bisu yang saat itu juga mengetahui : siapa gelap dan terang sesungguhnya. Wanita bermuka tembok ini membanting pintu keras, meninggalkan si pirang berurai air mata. Sakit… Sangat menyakitkan bahkan…. Ia dikhianati oleh kepercayaan sendiri, kehilangan sahabat, Jellal lalu calon pasangan. Andai waktu mampu diputar balik, pasti…. Pernyataan pemuda bermarga Dragneel diterima.

Malah jika bisa, langsung saja ikat menggunakan cincin.

Punggung kekar berbalut seragam _blazer_ biru menutup tubuhnya memakai 'perisai kayu'. Menyaksikan Lucy menuruni tangga sempoyongan, berbekas warna ungu di kelopak mata. Natsu menghantam tembok penuh penyesalan, berulang-ulang hingga tulangnya serasa remuk bersimbah darah segar. Memang, mana yang lebih menyakitkan? Puluhan, ratusan bahkan ribuan kali ia menderita. Baja pun meleleh jika dipanaskan api, bagaimana hati seorang wanita, yang bahkan tak sekuat kayu?

Selama ini dia hanya bersikap masa bodoh. Memakan bulat-bulat untaian fitnah, dipermainkan Lisanna dan Sting, membuang Jellal ke laut semudah melempar gumpalan kertas, meragukan Lucy karena rasa cemburu di dada. Begitu banyak perbuatan sia-sia yang ia lakukan, dan Tuhan pun lelah berbelas kasih, sekejap mata langsung membongkar seluruh skenario rancangan-Nya.

Tolonglah, berikan kesempatan kedua sekali ini saja….

 _Tap… Tap… Tap..._

"Hoi otak api, kau lama sekali! Ayo masuk, sebelum Yajima-sensei keluar dari kantor guru" ajak Gray menarik pergelangan tangan Natsu yang mati lemas, ibarat membawa karung berisi kapas. Lisanna menikmati langit biru bergelayut awan putih, kemudian menepuk-nepuk meja di belakang isyarat menyuruhnya duduk manis

"Kamu terlihat lemas, Natsu. Mau ku antar ke UKS?" mendapati tawaran Lisanna, spontan netra _onyx_ itu menyipit berkilat benci. Mengabaikan mentah-mentah sembari mengambil buku tulis di tas

"Apa kalian bertengkar? Dewasalah sedikit, Natsu, satu bulan lagi kau akan bertunangan dengan Lisanna. Jangan dipendam, ceritakan pada calonmu, oke?" _wanita pendusta ini dewasa?! Jika IYA, apa mungkin dia masih bermain fitnah-fitnahan? Erza pun berhasil ditipu!_ Batinnya menggelengkan kepala lemas, menertawai diri sendiri jatuh ke lubang yang sama

"Hahaha…. Ha…?! Dewasa katamu? Lucu sekali Erza, buka mata baik-baik dan tiliklah keadaan sekitar" mendadak atmosfer di sekitar mereka berempat berubah drastis, usai kritikan bersirat itu Natsu lontarkan tepat di depan orangnya

"Ku bawakan dulu kompres air dingin. Otakmu konslet gara-gara dibakar api, huh?"

"Sindiran yang buruk Gray. Kita sama-sama kehilangan mata, jangan saling mencibir. Yosh! Tugasnya menggambar pemandangan, siapa yang dapat nilai paling rendah traktir di kantin selama seminggu!"

"Sialan kau Natsu, jangan sembarangan memutuskan!"

Entah kenapa Erza merasa ada yang janggal, walaupun respon dan peranginya tetap memunjukkan, dia itu seratus persen Natsu Dragneel. Mereka keluar kelas bersama, lalu berpencar mencari potret alam untuk digambar. Terbagi dalam dua kelompok membuatnya sedikit gelisah, kenapa pula mesti berpasangan dengan Lisanna? Pohon rindang berdiri kokoh di tengah halaman sekolah, membawa helai demi helai daun terbang menari liar di udara kering,

namun... Rambut pirang yang terurai bebas jauh lebih elok dipandang, berkibar ke samping dimainkan nakalnya semilir angin dengan penuh canda tawa.

"Pergilah dan cari tempat lain" usir Natsu sehalus mungkin, menyabotase area tersebut guna menjadikannya 'cerita' di atas sehelai kertas berukuran A3. Lisanna tidak jauh dari sana, menggambar kolam berpenghuni ikan peliharaan klub pecinta hewan. Jelas untuk mengawasi ala satpman sukarela

Sosok semampinya terukir jelas dalam ingatan si salam, duduk membelakangi pasang indra penglihatan yang melekat di satu titik. Natsu menorehkan gores pensil lembut tapi pasti, melukiskan sang objek dalam posisi bersimpuh. Puluhan unsur berbeda rupa digabungkan sebagai satu kesatuan, menghasilkan maha karya atas usaha berbuah manis tersebut. Ia bangkit berdiri, mengabaikan panggilan wanita perak yang meneriaki namanya tiga kali berturut-turut.

"Arghh…. Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi!"

Tentu nona Strauss geram, memang apa indahnya seorang Lucy Heartfilia?! Meski dia malas ambil pusing lagi, mengingat sudah terlalu banyak ikut campur dalam asmara segitiga ini. Percaya atau tidak, pemenangnya telah 'menang' sebelum panggung dimulai.

 _Pulang sekolah…._

Pelat bertuliskan XI-B IPA Natsu masuki tanpa mengucapkan permisi. Menangkap sekelebat bayangan bergestur bungkuk, sedang memasukkan deretan buku sesuai ukuran. Lucy menatap rindu iris kehitaman itu, mereka berpisah sejak fajar menyingsing di ufuk timur, lalu berganti siang bermandikan cahaya mentari, dan pastinya hamparan langit biru kesukaan muda-mudi tersebut. Ia menarik kursi terdepan di baris ketiga, hendak mengobrol empat mata bernuansa damai.

"Yo, Luce! Sedang bersiap-siap pulang ke rumahmu?" sekadar basa-basi untuk membuka percakapan. Yang diajukan pertanyaan menggeleng cepat. Menyampirkan tas hitam berhiaskan gantungan _snoopy_ , jelas dia berniat pergi sesegera mungkin, menyebabkan rasa penasaran Natsu naik ke puncak

"Atau mau jalan-jalan? Membeli perlengkapan alat tulis? Aku antar ya?"

"Bukan itu Natsu. Aku ingin mencari Jellal, menghilang tanpa kabar benar-benar membuatku khawatir. Sejak kapan ia nekat bertindak sebodoh ini? Akan ku marahi jika bertemu dengannya" tangan yang telanjang dikepalkan berbalut tekad sekokoh baja, menambah perasaan bersalahnya bertabur 'lada' dalam dada

"Luce. Aku salah karena mempercayai Lisanna dan mengkhianati Jellal. Ja-jadi, biarkan…."

"Terima kasih banyak, tetapi pengakuanmu tidak membawanya kembali pada pelukanku. Nama baik Jellal telah dicemarkan banyak pihak, diamlah dan tunggu kabar baik di rumah, oke? Pastikan hand phone-mu aktif"

"Biarkan aku menebus kesalahan, Luce! Memang kamu ingin menemukan Jellal di mana? Berkata, 'mengelilingi Magnolia pun bukan masalah!'. Dunia ini luas, mungkin sekarang dia berada di luar kota atau negeri!"

"Asal kau tau, Jellal tidak memiliki tempat untuk pulang! Orang tuanya menjual dia ke ayah dan ibu, dijadikan pelayan seumur hidup demi uang semata. Aku…. Aku tidak menerima nasibnya yang terus-menerus dipermainkan! Ku mohon Natsu, menurut dan pulang sekarang juga!"

"Kenapa kamu begitu bersikukuh?! BUKAN HANYA JELLAL YANG HARUS KAU CEMASKAN. AKU PUN SAKIT HATI AKIBAT DIPERDAYA OLEH LISANNA! Mengetahui dirimu berjuang keras sendirian, menderita, SEDANGKAN CALON PACARMU INI JUSTRU BERLEHA-LEHA MENANTI JAWABAN TAKDIR! BAGAIMANA BISA, MASIH BERPANGKU TANGAN MEMBIARKANMU?!"

"Kau bukan Natsu yang aku kenal! LEBIH BAIK BERTUNANGAN DENGAN STING, DARIPADA DIBENTAK-BENTAK SEPERTI TADI!"

Pertengkaran itu ditutup paksa, dengan Lucy yang meninggalkan kelas dan Natsu seorang diri. Ucapan terakhirnya sukses membuat ia kembali merasakan, betapa pahit penyesalan di ujung tombak yang justru balik menikam ulu hati. Kalaupun kehendak bermaksud demikian, maka perbolehkanlah lelaki kepala batu ini melawan Tuhan, lagi, lagi dan lagi.

 _Sementara Lucy…._

Jenjang kaki putihnya digerakkan tiada henti. Mencari kesana-kemari berupaya menemukan, sesosok pemuda surai biru laut yang diusir mantan sahabat. Lucy memasok oksgien sebanyak mungkin, menghembuskan nafas kelelahan berserta sesak di dalam dada. Langit berganti warna sangat cepat, guliran waktu mengalir bak sungai deras di luar ekspetasi sehari-hari manusia. Ia mendudukan pantat lelah di sebelah tong sampah, mendongak lesu menatap kosong ruang nan luas ciptaan Tuhan, yang menaungi umat manusia berabad-abad lalu.

" _Tuhan, berilah aku petunjuk di mana Jellal sekarang. Apa dia makan cukup? Tersesat? Diganggu Sting atau Lisanna? Uangnya dirampas preman jalanan? Sekarang kamu sedang apa?!"_

" _ **Aku selalu ingin mengunjungi desa Rosemary"**_

" _Karena…."_

" _ **Layla-san bercerita, di sanalah tanah kelahiranku. Suatu hari nanti, temani aku pulang kampung, ya?"**_

"Ya, aku berjanji. Pasti"

Sekarang Lucy tau, kemana ia harus melangkahkahkan jejak. Menghiraukan deru nafas yang tidak karuan, Tuhan menuntunnya menuju stasiun kereta api Magnolia. Suara speaker menggema di setiap sudut, kendaraan beroda banyak itu siap mengantar ratusan penumpang ke desa Rosemary. Sadar waktunya kurang dari lima menit, sepasang netra karamel dipasang dalam posisi siap melacak. Mengandalkan pula indera penciuman yang kerap kali menghirup aroma _papper mint_.

"Jellal, JELLAL!" panggil Lucy mengerahkan sisa tenaga. Melambaikan tangan menandai lokasinya yang terhalangi lalu-lalang lautan manusia. Ia menerobos kerumunan tersebut, menghampiri sang pemilik nama sambil menepuk punggungnya melepas luapan emosi

"Bagaimana kamu tau, aku berada di sini?"

"Dulu… Ketika masih kecil… Kita… Kita membuat janji, aku… Aku pasti menemanimu ke desa Rosemary. Kau sudah menjadi pria dewasa, bukan lagi Jellal cengeng yang pernah ku kenal"

"Lucy pun berubah banyak, mulai dari fisikmu, perangi. Namun, ada satu hal yang abadi, yaitu kenangan di antara kita berdua. Aku berterima kasih, dikatakan beribu-ribu pun tidak akan bisa membayar jasa kalian. Sebagai bentuk penghormatan terakhir, sampai jumpa di lain waktu, Lucy-sama"

"Bodoh… Seharusnya kau tidak mengambil ucapanku. Janji itu lunas sekarang, jangan khawatir…. Aku mengantar kepergianmu dengan sukacita. Berbahagialah, Jellal"

Kereta datang menjemput, bayangan Jellal benar-benar hilang ditelan. Lucy melambaikan tangan, menangis bercampur perasaan bahagia pun sedih. Pertemuan mereka singkat, berjalan cepat, kemudian waktu kembali memisahkan mereka, dalam rentang di batas toleransi sanubari. Suka-benci, mau tidak mau, kehidupan memang kejam tak seindah kata orang-orang. Bagaimana ditanam, begitulah dituai, pertemuan selalu berakhir dengan perpisahan.

"Setidaknya ucapkan juga sampai jumpa padaku. Jellal bodoh" seseorang bergumam lirih di balik tiang penopang, membiarkan buliran sebesar biji jagung turun membasahi wajah nan ayu, yang senantiasa disukai lelaki bermarga Fernandes tersebut

Sayang seribu sayang, ada pesan yang belum tersampaikan pada dada sang pemuda.

Sesampainya di luar gerbang rumah, Lucy menangkap sebuah objek asing terpampang di depan pintu. Kertas berukuran A3 tertempel di situ, menggambarkan potret wanita yang merupakan dirinya sendiri. Ia lelah menangis hingga mata bengkak. Ia lelah tersenyum padahal dirundung kesedihan mendalam. Nama bermakna musim panas itu terpatri jelas di pojok kanan, berarsir hitam putih dengan tinta merah bertuliskan '95'.

Corak kehidupan Lucy Heartfilia memang berwarna abu-abu sekarang.

"Maaf Natsu, tetapi hubungan kita berakhir sampai di sini"

Akankah langit terus searah?

Bersambung….

Balasan review :

Fic of Delusion : Penderitaan Jellal sudah berakhir, dan jangan pakai hastag itu lagi karena dia udah bahagia sekarang. Kalau untuk si dalang kita liat sajalah gimana nanti, wkwkwkw :v Thx ya udah review.


	12. Chapter 12

Apa yang dikatakannya jujur, kemungkinan mereka bersama jatuh ke titik terendah, bahkan satu persen pun tak sampai mengingat keadaan runyam. Lucy bersandar di balik pintu, membiarkan kedua kaki meluncur hingga jatuh menduduki lantai dingin. Jellal telah pergi, sekarang Tuhan merenggut paksa Natsu dari pelukannya, lalu siapa? Ayah, ibu, teman? Selain Lisanna ia tidak memiliki yang lain, dan pengkhianat itu membuangnya terang-terangan tadi siang.

Tetap saja, Lucy bersikukuh menyimpan perasaan tersebut.

 _Drttt … drttt … drttt …._

 _From : Ayah_

 _Pertunganganmu dilaksanakan bulan depan. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, fokuslah belajar untuk ulangan kenaikan kelas, oke? Jaga kesehatan. Pulanglah kapanpun kamu ingin._

"Memang ayah pikir, nilaiku jauh lebih penting dibanding pasangan hidup? Kenapa harus Sting? Kenapa kalian tidak mempercayaiku? Aku tau yang terbaik, tetapi … ayah dan ibu justru …."

Melelahkan, hanya satu kata yang dapat Lucy ucapkan di atas penantian tersebut. Seperti orang gila, merutuki kebodohannya sehingga Natsu terlepas sangat mudah. Benang merah di antara mereka berdua kurang kuat, status pacaran pun bukan jaminan Lisanna pasti menjauh, lalu memberikan teman masa kecilnya cuma-cuma. Waktulah membuka kedok asli si perak sebahu. Dia iblis bertubuh manusia yang rela membuang sahabat demi makhluk berjenis kelamin cowok.

 _Krinng … kriingg … kringg …._

"Halo?" sapa Lucy pertama kali. Membiarkan sang penelpon menjawab teguran lemahnya yang menunjukkan : ia tak ikhlas mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun

"Ka-kau baik-baik saja? Aku sudah tiba di desa Rosemary. Ja-jadi berniat memberimu kabar supaya Lucy tidak khawatir" sekarang sisi rapuhnya nampak jelas di 'hadapan' Jellal, membuat gagang telepon bergelantungan bebas di udara yang bertambah dingin

"Halo? Kamu masih di sana? Jika ada masalah ceritakanlah, bagiku hubungan kita tetap kakak-adik" giliran lawan bicara menggerutu cemas di ujung pulau sana. Jujur, Lucy enggan menyusahkan Jellal setelah membuang kepercayaannya sesaat. Semua karena ia bermental kayu, sekali dibakar langsung hancur tiada sisa

"Kapan aku pantas menjadi adikmu? Tuhan menjungkir balik keadaan dalam sehari. Lisanna berpangling. Natsu akan bertunangan dengannya cepat atau lambat. Kamu pergi ke desa Rosemary. Hartaku benar-benar habis Jellal …. jangankan teman atau pacar, orang tua-ku saja terasa jauh"

"Aku berjanji, tidak akan meninggalkanmu terlalu lama. Berhentilah menyalahkan-Nya, Dia tau yang terbaik untukmu dan Natsu. Asalkan wanita itu Lucy Heartfilia, maka takdir sekalipun mampu kau taklukkan. Lagi pula …."

"Alasanku berada di sini sudah menghilang" suaranya mendadak hilang dari sepasang telinga Lucy. Menyebabkan ia sempat berprasangka yang tidak-tidak mengenai kondisi asli Jellal

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa mendengarmu. Omong-omong bagaimana keadaan om dan tante? Tolong sampaikan salam sekaligus permintaan maafku mewakili keluarga Heartfilia. Mereka pasti senang melihat anaknya pulang mengunjungi ke kampung halaman"

"Tentu, setelah berkeliling desa akan ku katakan pada mereka. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa"

Angin berhembus kencang di tempat Jellal menapak tanah. Memandangi batu nisan di bawah naungan pohon bertuliskan nama ayah dan ibu. Warga sekitar bercerita mereka telah berpulang lima tahun lalu. Sebagian mengatakan, itu karma yang mesti dituai akibat perbuatan buruk di masa lalu. Semua mengetahuinya, bahwa dahulu ia dijual kepada keluarga Heartfilia sebagai pelayan seumur hidup. 'Tidak perlu berkabung', 'bersyukurlah Maha Kuasa memberi balasan setimpal', tetapi ….

anak sejahat dan setega apa yang bisa membenci orang tuanya?

 _Keesokan harinya …._

Tersisa satu minggu sebelum ujian kenaikan kelas dilaksanakan massal. Seluruh murid sibuk mempersiapkannya, kisi-kisi yang diberikan guru mata pelajaran, mengejar nilai tugas, tak ketinggalan berbagai ulangan harian ikut menghadang. Kalau murid malas, siap-siap menuliskan contekan di atas selembar kertas, tergantung keberuntungan dan pengawas maka mereka selamat. Kecuali Natsu, segudang alasan itu bagaikan sampah di hadapan _onyx_ -nya.

"Yo, Luce. Jam istirahat nanti mau ke kantin? Makanan Bu Meredy diskon, lho" godanya berjalan di belakang. Sengaja menciptakan jarak menilik keadaan mereka agak canggung

"Tidak terima kasih. Aku ingin belajar di perpustakaan" mulut lancang Natsu gatal menyerukan, 'terdengar basi dan memuakkan'. Entah berapa kali, Gray dan Erza menolak juga menggunakan dalih pasaran tersebut

"Ku temani, oke? Meskipun kita berbeda kelas, bukan berarti tidak bisa belajar bersama"

"Lisanna pasti bersedia mengajarimu sampai mulutnya berbusa. Sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi, kembalilah ke habitat asalmu Natsu, dan berhenti memanggilku Luce. Mengerti?"

Kemana Lucy Heartfilia yang lembut dan pemalu itu? Natsu bingung tujuh keliling, dalam sehari ia berubah drastis, seakan mereka sebatas orang asing berpapasan di koridor sekolah! Kelebihannya adalah pantang menyerah, dikacangi habis-habisan pun tidak menyurutkan tekad pria bermarga Dragneel itu. Namun, ada kejanggalan di tengah hiruk-pikuk suasana kelas. Bangku paling depan di sebelah kiri kosong belompong ….

"Hey, di mana Jellal? Aku kira dia yang menemanimu sehingga ajakanku ditolak. Meminta maaf padanya pun belum. Luce, sepulang sekolah bolehkah …."

"Jellal, Jellal dan Jellal. Aku muak mendengar namanya dipanggil olehmu! Seumur hidupmu kuburlah permintaan maaf itu. Kalian tidak mungkin bertemu, walau siang dan malam terus berganti, hingga angkasa memuntahkan meteor turun ke bumi!"

Bentakan Lucy menggores luka tepat di ulu hatinya, bel masuk yang berbunyi nyaring lagi-lagi memisahkan mereka menyisakan kehampaan. Natsu melampiaskan kesal dengan menghentakkan lantai keras, menuju ruang berbentuk persegi diapit pelat A dan C bertuliskan 'XI IPS'. Gildarts-sensei belum tiba, dia selamat karena tidak dihukum membawa setumpuk buku lalu menjawab 'semangat anak muda'. Ya …. menjejali tangga setinggi langit pun kini tidak berarti apa-apa.

"Telat sekali. Diam-diam mengunjungi Lu …. umpuhuhhummppp!" ucapan Gray ditahan keluar, agar tidak mengusik Lisanna yang dikelilingi bunga cinta bermekaran. Hitung-hitung demi menjaga hubungan mereka berdua, kalau Natsu tertangkap basah menemui Lucy, maka dipastikan harapan hidupnya menipis

"Oh Natsu ternyata. Aku pikir kamu kemana. Duduklah, ayo kerjakan soal di papan tulis"

"Erza apa maksudmu menutup mulutku?! Memangnya … emmm …. Maaf! Aku mengaku salah" cowok berambut raven ini baru peka, setelah jari telunjuk Erza mengarah ke senyum tipis Lisanna, sedangkan Natsu memasang wajah masam pun cuek

"Ada kabar buruk untukmu. Luce berkata Jellal pergi dan mustahil balik ke Magnolia. Selanjutnya carilah sendiri. Aku tidak bisa banyak membantu"

Menyaksikan ekspresi Erza tiba-tiba kusut, membuat Gray nyaris naik pitam disebabkan Natsu. Memberitaukan kabar buruk tidak mengubah apa pun, malahan membuat keadaan semakin runyam bercampur tergang. Lisanna menyembunyikan decihannya dari para sahabat, tetap saja wanita pirang kesayangan salam dinomor satukan. Status mereka teman masa kecil, justru dikalahkan Lucy yang muncul tanpa diundang siapa-siapa.

"Sehabis pulang sekolah ingin melihat langit biru di atas bukit? Kamu paling menyukainya, bukan?" _bahkan kau ingin meniru kebiasaanku dengan Lucy? Betapa naif pikiranmu_ , batin Natsu terpaksa menyetujui tawaran itu, daripada Lisanna mengamuk dan menyakitinya lebih dari ini

"Langkah yang bagus, Natsu. Pertunanganmu terselamatkan sekarang" puji Erza menepuk pelan bahu sahabatnya, walau korban bersangkutan malas menanggapi dan sekadar mengangguk tidak ikhlas

Cukupkah waktu sebulan, demi memperbaiki hubungan mereka yang melonggar sangat banyak?

 _Jam istirahat …._

Berpura-pura izin ke toilet lalu membelok arah ke perpustakaan, Natsu berhasil melakukannya tanpa mengundang kecurigaan Lisanna maupun Erza. Benar saja, Lucy berada di salah satu rak tengah membaca buku bersampul merah tua. Ia berlindung di belakang, memperhatikan gerak-gerik nona Heartfilia sambil mesam-mesem tidak jelas. Kata siapa otak apinya memiliki sebuah rencana? Tunggulah kesempatan datang, dan biarkan waktu ikut mengambil peran.

"Selamat pagi, Luce. Aku diminta Gray mencari buku sosiologi, boleh minta tolong?" ide brilian untuk modus di depan wanita! Lisannya terkunci rapat selama pencarian berlangsung, menyebabkan Natsu mati kutu bingung mesti berbuat apa

"Ughh … ughh ….!" kesepuluh jari-jemari kaki Lucy berjinjit, memaksakan diri mengambil buku setebal dua ratus halaman di bagian teratas. Semudah membalik telapak tangan, Natsu membantunya sambil menyertakan ucapan terima kasih. Meski tidak sesuai ekspetasi …. tetapi cukup memuaskan!

"Urusanmu sudah selesai. Sekarang tinggalkan aku"

"Membaca sendirian pasti membosankan, akan ku temani oke? Anggaplah kita belajar bersama, bagaimana?" di antara bimbang dan cemas Natsu berharap, jika Lucy akan menerima ajakannya kemudian mengeluarkan jurus pamungkas di penghujung acara

"Terserah kau saja"

Remaja kasmaran yang mendadak lupa kebenciannya terhadap buku. Curi-curi kesempatan Natsu melirik jam dinding di belakang punggung, pukul 9.20 menyisakan sepuluh menit sebelum bel usai istirahat berdering. Ia membulak-balik halaman bosan, sesekali menguap atau iseng menorehkan pensil di ujung nomor. Lucy fokus merangkum, di samping kanan maupun kiri berjajar rapi, buku catatan serta cetak biologi. Mati di tengah kesunyian, dikacangi pula.

"Luce, aku tidak mengerti maksud dari kutipan ini. Bisa tolong jelaskan?" IPA atau IPS serupa, hanya berbeda jurusan dan mata pelajaran. Yang menjalankan sesama manusia, apa lagi pertanyaan Natsu tidak sesulit memecahkan soal kimia

"Kutipan mana? Artinya …. aku cin ….?!" sontak rona merah menghiasi kedua belah pipi Lucy, pun membuat ia menutup mulut rapat-rapat. Natsu tersenyum usil menyambar pergelangan tangannya, isyarat mengajak keluar bersama usai sayup-sayup menangkap dering bel memanggil

"Le-lepaskan! Ku peringatkan Natsu, kita sebatas teman biasa. Jadi, jangan sembarangan menyentuh ataupun menggandeng tanganku!"

Lidah boleh berdusta, namun tidak dengan perasaan. Dalam tiga menit, Natsu bisa melihat perubahannya secara kasat mata, ekspresi wajah, deru nafas, detak jantung, meski semua itu terasa samar-samar, ia dapat mengambil satu kesimpulan terbaik : keinginan Lucy bertolak belakang, antara hati dan logikanya yang saling beradu. Lagi pula, tunangan tak menjamin sepasang insan PASTI menikah. Lisanna terlalu naif karena menentang takdir.

"Apa yang kau lakukan selama di toilet? Bersemedi dan bermain sudoko, huh?" sindir Gray menyadari kehadiran Natsu terlambat lima menit. Lagi-lagi dia beruntung, Yajima-sensei masih mengurus berkas ulangan di kantor guru

"Ku lihat suasana hati Natsu membaik. Pasti karena langitnya cerah" _selain itu diizinkan kabur juga darimu_ , gumam si salam tertawa ringan dalam hati. Duduk di samping jendela menontoni kelas IPA berolahraga, dan pandangan netra-nya kembali tertuju, pada wanita bersurai pirang yang baru saja dia goda

Kemanapun arah berbelok, maka Tuhan pasti menuntun mereka ke jalan yang benar.

 _Pulang sekolah …._

Berkilah menjadi kebiasaan Natsu setengah hari berakhir, ia meminta persetujuan menemui kawan lama di kelas bawah, dan dengan mudah Lisanna memberi izin tanpa pikir panjang. Jelas tetangga sebrang yang akan didatangi, terlebih Lucy sangat suka mengundur waktu pulang demi mampir ke alam mimpi. Pintu geser mengaga lebar di depan tubuhnya, memperlihatkan seseorang di barisan terdepan pasukan, memangku dagu menggunakan sebelah tangan.

Bahkan hatinya pun tak mampu berpangling, betapa ayu nan berseri wajah itu.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Luce. Aku hafal betul perangimu, kau paling suka berada di sini dan berkhayal" basa-basi guna memulai pembicaraan, Natsu sendiri bingung mesti berkata apa, demi mengakhiri kesenjangan di antara mereka

"Bahaya jika ketahuan Lisanna-chan. Masing-masing dari kita akan bertunangan, lebih baik bertahan dengan keputusan sekarang. Aku tidak mungkin mundur, camkan baik-baik"

"Sering kali ucapan mulut melawan teriakan hati. Luce, ini tentang aku dan kamu, masa depan kita! Gambar itu masih kau simpan, bukan?" sekejap iris karamel tersebut membulat sempurna. Refleks merapatkan punggung ke belakang menutupi tas bergelantung _snoopy_. Sejak kapan Natsu sepeka ini? Apa yang ia lakukan untuk mengejar ketertinggalannya?

"Benar … aku memang menyimpan gambarmu. Tetapi jangan salah paham, karena …." kelima jari Lucy mengapit kertas berlukiskan potret dirinya sendiri. Tepat di hadapan sepasang _onyx_ yang terbelalak kaget, merobek-robek mahakarya itu menjadi serpihan kecil

"AKU SENGAJA, SUPAYA KAU BISA MENYAKSIKANNYA DIHANCURKAN BERKEPING-KEPING! HUBUNGAN KITA TELAH BERAKHIR SEMENJAK LISANNA MEMFITNAH JELLAL. AKAN KU BUKTIKAN, BERSAMA STING ADALAH KEBAHAGIAAN SEJATI!"

 _SREKKK!_

Lucy keluar kelas, meninggalkan Natsu yang membisu sembari memunguti sisa kertas. Tak lama kemudian Lisanna datang, menarik paksa tangan dan perasaannya menjauh, dari bekas kenangan di kelas IPA. Mereka melakukan perjalanan menuju bukit menanjak itu, ditemani senandung riang si perak yang berluap kegembiraan. Langit tetap berwarna biru, burung camar terbang bebas mengelilingi atap rumahnya. Apa di situ, hanya dia yang merasa janggal?

"Sejuk sekali. Aku baru pertama kali ke sini. Bagiamana Natsu, apa kamu senang?" kedua kaki Lisanna berseluncur bebas menapaki rumput yang tertutup embun, terkadang bersiul atau menengadahkan kepala menikmati cerahya matahari. Dia tidak tau kenapa, mungkin ….

"Karena kau bukan Lucy melainkan Lisanna. Jujur, aku keberatan memandangnya bersamamu"

"Lucy, Lucy dan Lucy, kenapa kau selalu menyebut namanya setiap hari?! Natsu, orang yang mencintaimu tepat berada di depan matamu. Berhentilah melihat ke belakang, wanita itu tidak pantas … dia … dia ….!"

 _PLAKKKK!_

"Seharusnya kamu introspeksi. ORANG MACAM APA, BEGITU TEGA MEMBUANG SAHABAT SENDIRI DEMI SEORANG COWOK, YANG BAHKAN BELUM TENTU DIDAPATKAN?! Lisanna, dibanding aku Lucy berpuluh kali lipat lebih penting. Bagaimana bisa kau membuangnya ke tong sampah?"

"Maaf, ku rasa mustahil sampai kapanpun"

 _Sementara Lucy …._

 _Uwabaki_ bertali biru menginjak lantai marmer lesu, sesaat bersembunyi dari Natsu dan Lisanna yang kebetulan melewati tangga. Dia lelah menghindar, nasihat pria itu sekejap memasuki sanubarinya tanpa pandang bulu. Kebahagiaan sejati? Lucu sekali …. hanya omong kosong sebagai bentuk perlindungan diri. _Asal bukan kau, aku sekadar bermimpi indah sambil belajar berdusta_. Lucy membatin sendu, meratapi kebodohannya yang kelewat batas : terlalu cepat merelakan.

"Maaf menganggumu, Lucy-san. Pe-perkenalkan, namaku Erza sahabat Natsu" ingatannya membawa pada sesosok wanita bersurai scarlet, yang biasa Jellal ceritakan menjelang pulang sekolah. Dia adalah pujaan hati pemuda itu

"Salam kenal Erza-san. Ada perlu apa mencariku?"

"Di mana Jellal? Aku ingin memberikannya ini, tetapi dia menghilang padahal sudah ku cari kemana-mana" sepucuk surat beramplop putih tersegel rapi di dalam sana. Lucy menerka, bahwa isinya merupakan permintaan maaf berangkai kata-kata penyesalan

"Hah … ha … ha … ha …. HAHAHAHA! Mencari katamu? SETELAH JELLAL PERGI KARENA LELAH DIPERMAINKAN LISANNA?! Sekarang giliran aku yang bertanya, DI MANA KAMU SAAT DIA MEMBUTUHKAN SANDARAN?! JANGAN BICARAKAN KEBOHONGAN MANIS DI DEPANKU! Asal kau tau, sulit bagi kalian untuk bertemu kembali"

"Lisanna menipu kami, dia memperdayaiku dan Natsu dengan kebohongannya. Aku …."

"BEGITU JUGA AKU! KITA SAMA-SAMA KORBAN, NAMUN AKHIRNYA KALIAN KEMBALI BERKHIANAT. KAU LEBIH MEMPERCAYAI TIPU DAYA LISANNA, DARIPADA JELLAL YANG DIPAKSA MENANGGUNG BEBAN BERAT SENDIRIAN. Hentikan pembicaraan ini, aku malas melanjutkannya"

"Sulit mempercayai, bahwa Jellal pergi tanpa mengucapkan salam perpisahan padaku. Lucy-san, setidaknya tolong pertemukan kami. Biarkan aku meminta maaf dengan benar …. menebus segala kesalahanku dan memulai dari awal. Kumohon …."

"Jawabanku tetap tidak. Kita berdua kehilangan Jellal, lagi pula …. dia sudah bahagia di kampung halamannya"

Sedikit demi sedikit, kisah itu mulai kembali ke jalannya. Sang dalang dihadapkan pada dua pilihan : mundur atau terus maju melawan keegoisan Tuhan.

Bersambung ...

Balasan review :

Fic of Delusion : #PrayForLucy juga dong, kesian tuh butuh doa wkkww. Thx ya udah review.

Blue AuRey : Kesehariannya sama, jodoh jangan2. Karena ini dalam cerita, jamkos memiliki adegan yang penting soalnya. Thx udah review!


	13. Chapter 13

_Satu bulan kemudian …._

Ulangan kenaikan kelas berakhir tepat di hari Jumat. Rata-rata murid merayakan kemeradaan tersebut, sebagian memilih jalan-jalan di pusat perbelanjaan, nongkorong di café ataupun pergi karaoke di tempat langganan. Berbeda dengan Lucy dan Lisanna, yang akan melangsungkan pertunangan Minggu besok. Ucapan selamat berhamburan keluar, sang dalang menerima penuh sukacita, sementara kedua korban acuh tak acuh menanggapi semua itu.

"Selamat atas pertunanganmu, Lisanna. Kami mendoakan yang terbaik, dan Natsu jangan murung terus. Tuhan menakdirkan begini, maka apa boleh buat" _tidak Erza …. ucapanmu salah total! Aku tau bukan begitu maksudnya_ , batin si salam meremas ujung celana kesal, mengiindahkan seringai kemenangan yang terukir jelas pada bibir wanita _silver_ itu

"Terima kasih banyak. Semoga kamu dan Gray segera pacaran, ya!"

"Hmmm …. pacaran dengan Gray katamu? Aku hampir saja kelupaan, terima kasih telah memberikan luka yang sangat banyak untuk Jellal. Sekarang kami putus kontak karena ulahmu" terang-terangan Natsu melukiskan keterkejutannya di hadapan kedua sahabat, dalam keadaan bersitegang yang sulit dihindari siapapaun

"Tu-tunggu, apa maksudmu Erza? Lucy adalah penyebab dari kepergiannya, kau salah paham!" ucap Lisanna membela diri sendiri, bahkan sengaja memanipulasi Erza dengan raut memelas yang terkesan dibuat-buat

"Air mata seorang wanita tidak mungkin berbohong. Lucy lebih mengkhawatirkan Jellal dibanding kamu, tuannya sekarang! Sekarang terlihat siapa yang tulus dan palsu. Asal kau tau, kami sudah berpacaran sejak kelas satu SMA"

Fakta di luar dugaan, Lisanna pun sampai tercengang disebabkannya. Ia menggelengkan kepala tidak percaya, masih berupaya menyakinkan Erza walau sepasang manik cokelat itu mustahil dibuai dusta berkali-kali. Natsu merasakan Tuhan datang menegakkan palu keadilan. Nama baik Jellal yang tercemar. Perpisahan sepasang insan tersebut. Kisah cinta dengan takdir di bawah hamparan langit biru, firasatnya berubah baik.

"Kalian pacaran?! Tapi Erza, dia tidak pantas untukmu yang berstatus bangsawan! Lebih baik bersama Gray karena …."

"Ehem! Maaf menganggu, lagi pula aku sudah tau sejak lama mereka pacaran. Dan pasanganku sekarang adalah Juvia Lockser, kami memulai hubungan tiga bulan lalu" tiba-tiba Gray muncul, semakin mengegerkan Lisanna yang sedikit demi sedikit terancam bahaya

"La-lalu kenapa kau melindungi Erza, ketika Natsu mengatakan hal yang tidak ingin didengarnya?!" dasar muka tembok sejati. Kekalahan telah tampak di depan matamu, tetapi kau tetap serakah memperjuangkan kemenangan di lain pihak

"Kami bersahabat, apa salahnya? Lisanna, aku tidak menyangka kamu tega berbuat jahat. Hutangmu banyak terutama kepada Lucy dan Jellal. Cicillah sebelum terlambat, oh iya kebetulan ada Erza, kau bisa mulai dari dia"

"JANGAN PERNAH MENGHARAPKANNYA! MESKI ERZA SAHABATKU, KETAHUILAH BAHWA SEBENARNYA KALIAN HANYA KUTU PENGANGGU! TERMASUK SI PELAYAN RENDAHAN JUGA BAJINGAN TENGIK ITU!"

 _PLAKKKK!_

Berluap amarah Natsu menampar pipi kiri Lisanna. Menghentikan pengakuan bodohnya yang didengar oleh seisi kelas. Tukang gosip bersiap melancarkan serangan. Anak mading bersama wartawan sekolah menulis rentetan ucapan itu dalam _notes_ masing-masing, kemudian menyebar secepat minyak dipancing api. Dia tidak tahan mendengar Lucy terus disalahkan, tersakiti dan paling parah ialah ditusuk dari belakang.

"Kedok aslimu sudah terbuka di muka umum. Pada akhirnya kau membuang sahabatmu demi seorang Natsu Dragneel. Jika keberadanku malah membuat hidupmu hancur, lebih baik kita berpisah saja" dengan mantap ia mengucapkannya, menggetarkan hati Lisanna yang rapuh memohon belas kasih

"Bukan begitu Natsu. Erza aku minta maaf karena memisahkanmu dari Jellal. Namun sungguh, di-dia tidak pernah bercerita dan selalu berbuat kesalahan, jadi, ku putuskan untuk memecatnya atas alasan tersebut. Salah sendiri kenapa belum memberitaumu akan pulang kampung"

"Hentikan dalih murahanmu! Kami tidak ingin melihat kau bersandiwara, lagi pula cahaya panggungnya sudah redup sedari tadi. Kau kehilangan harapan selain mengaku" Erza mengambil tindakan yang keras. Dia bukanlah orang bodoh sehingga jatuh ke lubang serupa dua kali berturut-turut

"Kenapa hanya aku yang diserang?! Sting juga bersalah!"

"Baiklah, ucapanmu barusan tidak salah. Dia pun didakwa menghancurkan hubungan Lucy dan Natsu, Sting akan mendapat ganjarannya belakangan. Kami tidak pilih kasih menghukum kalian berdua"

"Sialan kau Erza! Lihatlah besok!"

 _BRAKKK!_

 _TAP! TAP! TAP!_

"Hey jangan pulang dulu, kita belum membahas kelas _meeting_ yang diadakan besok. Strauss-san, Strauss-san!"

"Sia-sia Gildarts-sensei, dia kan sibuk harus mengurus pertunangannya. Mentang-mentang ketua kelas seenak jidat menelantarkan kewajiban, hahaha …."

Penghuni kelas kompak mengejek si muka tembok, yang samar-samar bisa mendengar suara mereka dari jarak tiga meter. _'Salah siapa sampai kacau balau begini?! Semua ulah wanita scarlet yang seenak jidat menyerang tanpa pandang bulu, apa dia tidak malu jika aib atau kesalahan terbesarnya dibeberkan?!_ Gumam Lisanna menggertakan gigi kesal. Ia pun memutuskan pulang ke rumah untuk merencanakan balas dendam.

" _Awas saja kau Erza_! _Rasakanlah penderitaanku akibat tindakanmu_!"

 _Pulang sekolah …._

Bel berdering pukul dua belas tepat. Natsu yang terburu-buru mendorong rombongan manusia di depannya, menerobos keluar menuju kelas IPA tempat mereka terakhir kali bertemu. Sesosok wanita pirang ia tertangkap sedang berkelut dengan selotip, menggunting perekat tersebut menyambungkan serpihan-serpihan yang tercerai berai. Tangan kekarnya mengambil salah satu kepingan, spidol merah bertuliskan 95 di pojok membawa pada memori menyakitkan sebulan lalu.

" _AKU SENGAJA, SUPAYA KAU BISA MENYAKSIKANNYA DIHANCURKAN BERKEPING-KEPING! HUBUNGAN KITA TELAH BERAKHIR SEMENJAK LISANNA MEMFITNAH JELLAL. AKAN KU BUKTIKAN, BERSAMA STING ADALAH KEBAHAGIAAN SEJATI!"_

 _Tetapi sekarang …._

"Tolong berikan padaku, kertas itu sangat penting …." nada bicara Lucy terdengar lemah, membuat Natsu yang sejak tadi mematung refleks, memeluk tubuh ringkih tersebut. Ia tidak tau kenapa, hati nuraninya berkata, 'lakukanlah menurut kehendakmu'

"Luce. Aku berhasil melawan Lisanna, menyuarakan isi hatiku yang selama ini terpendam. Kita bisa mengendalikan takdir, percayalah!" suara bartion itu …. entah kenapa Lucy begitu merindukannya. Spontan menangis tersedu-sedu di atas perandaian selama ini

"Hiks … hiks … aku … maafkan aku telah membuangmu …. Syukurlah belum terlambat, apa kau masih menyimpan perasaan itu?"

"Sampai kapanpun, Luce. Erza dan Gray juga memihakmu, kau tidak lagi sendirian. Jadi, ku mohon jangan menyerah" perasaan harunya berusaha ia simpan dalam hati. Meski sesekali terdengar bergetar, tidak mengurangi kesungguhan di setiap kata yang Natsu tekankan

"Ta-tapi bagaimana? Waktu kita tinggal sehari. Pada hari itu Lisanna dan Sting akan menang, aku …."

"Tenanglah. Aku pasti menemukan caranya" jari telunjuk Natsu mengunci bibir si pirang yang berucap pesimis. Dia sadar betul Lucy kehilangan harapan, setelah Jellal pergi meninggalkan Magnolia. Lisanna berkhianat, tinggal calon pacarnya yang bisa diandalkan saat ia membutuhkan sandaran

Diam-diam di belakang pintu Sting menguping pembicaraan mereka, ketika sengaja melewati kelas IPA untuk menjemputnya pulang. Jelas sang dalang cemburu, Natsu muncul di waktu yang tidak tepat, sangat salah bahkan! Jari-jemari lentik itu mengetik nomor tujuan, menghubungi teman persekongkolan lain di ujung sana guna memberi sekilas kabar. Walau penerima telepon malas pun ia terpaksa mengangkat, pikirannya kacau hingga kehabisan akal bulus.

"Halo Sting? Ada perlu apa memanggilku, cepat katakan" pucuk kepalanya disandarkan ke bantal, menanti sebuah berita entah itu buruk atau baik. Kerja sama mereka berakhir besok, dan Lisanna tau ia membutuhkan bantuan lunak dari mitra kerja

"Lucy dan Natsu sedang bermesraan. Ya ampun …. cowok salam itu benar-benar di luar perkiraan! Aku pikir wanita pirang kesayangannya menjadi milikku utuh"

"Ughh …. keparat sialan! Lalu kau punya rencana apa? Jangan bilang sekadar mengabari kemudian berniat menutup telepon"

"Nyonya muda santai saja. Aku memiliki kenalan gangster di wilayah timur, tertarik?" seringai licik Lisanna terukir jelas di bibirnya. Ia paham sangat apa maksud Sting, hitung-hitung demi balas dendam pada Erza, yang telah menjatuhkan harga diri seorang bangsawan ternama

"Berikan kontaknya"

Negosiasi gelap pun dimulai detik ini juga ….

 _Keesokan harinya …._

Gaun putih selutut yang Lisanna kenakan menimbulkan kesan apik berbalut anggun. Tak seperti kemarin, hari ini dia bersikap tenang, seakan riak gelisah dalam benak telah digantikan, dengan sunyinya air kolam di tengah sorot bulan purnama. Natsu memakai jas hitam peninggalan almarhum ayah, dibantu ibu memasangkan dasi kupu-kupu bercorak polkadot putih. Dia gagal mengutarakan isi hatinya pada beliau, yang sejak kemarin berbahagia karena surat wasiat itu sudah terlaksanakan.

"Anak ibu tampan sekali. Sudah saatnya kamu berangkat, ayo"

 _Drrttt … drttt … drttt …._

 _From : +6289xxx_

 _Temui aku di Jalan Magnolia dekat café L'a Fairy Tale._

"Ibu duluan saja ke sana. Aku harus bertemu teman, untuk membahas karyawisata liburan. Tidak lama kok, dia orang sibuk dan punya banyak urusan" sengaja dijelaskan panjang lebar, supaya beliau langsung percaya tanpa banyak tanya atau komentar

"Baiklah. Tolong bilang ke temanmu jangan lama-lama, kasihan Lisanna-chan disuruh menunggu"

Sebenarnya Natsu kurang tau siapa pemilik nomor tersebut, kalau tidak salah lihat di daftar kontak Lucy …. itu adalah Jellal. _Tetapi agak aneh, dia kan pulang kampung setelah diusir Lisanna, kenapa balik lagi ke Magnolia?_ Mungkin hendak menghadiri pertunangan Lucy, memang Sting mengundang, ya? Padahal semua mengerti akan kebencian si pirang pucat terhadap pelayan rendahan. Berdoalah di sepanjang perjalanan, supaya Tuhan tidak mengakhiri kisah ini terlalu cepat.

"Hoi di sini! Kau melihat kemana, Natsu?" ternyata Jellal yang asli! Ia mempercepat langkahnya sambil tersenyum riang, antara senang dan heran mendapati kedatangan pemuda bermarga Fernandes itu

"Yo, sudah lama tidak berjumpa! Meski aku kurang pantas mengatakannya, karena di masa lalu …."

"Lupakan saja. Lisanna menipu kalian bahkan Erza, kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sesama korban sebaiknya jangan saling menyalahkan. Kau mau bertunangan dengan siapa?" saentro sekolah tau mengenai berita tersebut, kecuali Jellal yang keburu pulang kampung ke kota atau desa antah berantah

"Lisanna … namun bukan berarti aku menuruti kemauannya. Andai bisa melawan …."

"Karena alasan itulah aku kemari. Ayo gagalkan pertunangan Lucy, dan buat impianmu menjadi kenyataan. Daripada pacaran, mengikat dengan cincin merupakan pilihan terbaik"

Pemikirannya selangkah lebih maju, Natsu saja tak sampai ke titik itu. Mereka memberhentikan taksi di pinggir jalan, bahkan ia disuruh mematikan ponsel agar para penganggu tidak bisa menghubungi. Musik menemani di setiap rute, dilengkapi senyap yang menyelimuti kedua pemuda itu. Jellal termenung menatap sisi kanan jendela, mengumamkan sebuah nama menyangkut hubungan persahabatan mereka. Dia belum melupakan Erza sepenuhnya ….

"Memang kalian tidak bertemu di suatu tempat?" tentu Natsu mana enak hati, karena urusannya Jellal harus meluangkan waktu untuk menyelesaikan perkata itu. Ia menggelengkan kepala pelan yang berarti dua hal : benar atau salah

"Maaf. Seharusnya aku bisa menyelamatkan hubungan kami tanpa campur tanganmu" meskipun sempat dikhianati, Jellal tetap memberi bantuan seikhlas dan semampu yang dapat dikerahkan. Natsu salut menghadapi kebaikannya yang sulit dibalas

"Kami bertemu di gang wilayah timur. Erza dihadang banyak preman dan aku membantunya sebentar, lalu dia menyuruhku menemuimu. Singkat kata, semua ini kami lakukan demi Lucy. Beterima kasihlah padanya usai pertunangan itu berakhir"

"Walaupun Erza galak dia orang baik. Kau memilih calon pasangan yang tepat, aku berdoa semoga kalian lenggang"

"Te-terima kasih, aku menghargai ucapanmu. Dan soal Lucy …. tolong jaga dia baik-baik. Kami tidak mungkin bersama seperti dulu, anggaplah ini permintaan pertama sekaligus yang terakhir. Jadi, ku mohon jangan ditolak" intonasinya benar-benar direndahkan ke titik nol. Jellal serius menggantukan harapan di kedua pundak Natsu

"Uhm! Aku berjanji tidak akan mengecewakanmu"

 _Sementara itu Lucy dan Sting …._

Sanak saudara dan keluarga dekat menghadiri pertunangan mereka. Lucy duduk manis di tas kursi merah, di samping Sting yang tersenyum puas merayakan kemenangannya. Sampai sekumpulan manusia tak diundang datang menerobos pintu masuk. Natsu mengambil mig si pemandu acara, menghentikan pemakaian cincin yang berlangsung khidmat di awal. Beberapa penjaga datang menyerbu, pertama kali menangkap Jellal semudah memburu kelinci mungil dalam posisi tersesat.

"Saya tidak setuju jika Lucy Heartfilia dan Sting Eucliffe bertunangan!" provokasi yang membuat tamu undangan berekut heran, termasuk Jude dengan empat siku di pelipisnya. Terlebih melihat kehadiran Jellal yang amat dia benci

"Siapa dan apa maumu, anak muda? Kau hanya menganggu, pergilah sebelum aku memanggil polisi!"

"Silahkan jika ingin memanggil polisi. Saya tidak takut, bahkan untuk mengikat anak anda sekalipun menggunakan cincin ini" sebuah lingkaran perak bersinar terang diterpa sinar lampu. Lucy terperengah mendengar pernyataan Natsu, bukankah pilihan ini terlalu naif dan beresiko besar?

"Hoi, kau sembarangan masuk lalu merebut tunangan orang lain. Dasar tidak tau diri!" dalang kedua angkat bicara, memergoki tindakan Natsu yang menurutnya kelewatan batas normal. Lucy terbisu menyaksikan, sementara Layla belum mengambil keputusan sejauh ini

"Kalian tidak sah bertunangan. Cincinnya saja belum kau pakaikan pada Lucy"

"Ceh! Baiklah kemarilah, kau harus sah menjadi tunanganku, lalu kita akan menikah" dengan paksa Sting menarik jari manis Lucy agar terjulur ke depan. Memasukkan cincin emasnya sambil tertawa kegirangan, dia yakin menang apapun usaha Natsu

 _HUP!_

 _TRANNGGG!_

Cincinnya jatuh, bersamaan dengan kemunculan Lisanna yang terbelalak kaget bukan main. Natsu berada di atas podium memeluk erat Lucy. Anehnya Jude mendadak kalem, niat melerai pun menguap entah kemana usai menontoni perebutan tersebut. Tentu di luar dugaan, Sting pikir akan dibantu cuma-cuma oleh para tamu undangan atau orang tua yang bersangkutan. Terasa seperti : pertunangan ini hanya bermain-main dengan topeng sandiwara.

"Kenapa paman tidak menghentikannya? Natsu calon tunanganku, me-mereka bukan pasangan yang sah!" isak tangis Lisanna tertahan di kerongkongan. Di akhir pertarungan pun cowoknya lebih memilih sang sahabat, tapi … kenapa ….?

"Ingat? Inilah maksudku menentukan siapa yang benar dan salah. Sejak awal aku menolak bersama Sting karena memiliki calon sendiri. Ayah sembarangan memutuskan tanpa berbicara denganku. Jujur saja, aku benci diperlakukan seperti itu. Meskipun ia bodoh, setidaknya Natsu mempunyai hati! Se-selama ini kami berjuang mati-matian, ku mohon …."

"Lucy. Jika kamu memiliki calon tunangan yang lebih baik, kenapa tidak …."

"Kau tidak memberiku kesempatan sedikitpun! Apa ayah tau? Jellal pergi karena difitnah Lisanna, dia dihajar habis-habisan oleh Sting demi aku! Semua itu dilakukan untuk putri kesayanganmu seorang, meskipun sebatas pelayan, tolong hargai segala upayanya!"

"Ya, karena fitnah lebih kejam dibanding pembunuhan" wanita berambut scarlet datang dikawal seorang preman berbadan kekar. Membuat Sting yang kewalahan semakin pusing dibuatnya, _bagaimana bisa dia menyogok gangster wilayah timur_?!

"Berikanlah kesaksianmu sekarang!"

"Lisanna dan boss Sting berkomplot untuk menghajar wanita ini, supaya dia tutup mulut tidak melapor. Boss juga menyuruh kami menutupi jejak kejahatannya selama setahun belakangan. Po-polisi akan segera tiba menginterogasi mereka berdua, atas dasar tindak kekerasan dan fitnah di sosial media"

"Polisi telah menyelidiki akun Jellal yang kau bajak. Bersiaplah memberi keterangan di kantor polisi, Lisanna Strauss"

Kini giliran Natsu merayakan kemenangan, siapa sangka rencananya berhasil seratus persen. Walaupun sempat tersendat, gara-gara kemunculan gangster wilayah timur yang berada di luar dugaan. Namun, jika mitra kerjamu adalah Erza Scarlet, dia pasti menemukan cara terbaik untuk menyelesaikan semua itu. Lucy berlinang air mata, ketika cincin tersebut disematkan pada jari manisnya. Jude tersenyum tipis. Layla mengagumi keberanian si salam menentang Sting.

"Kita adakan ulang minggu depan. Pestanya benar-benar kacau" canda beliau menuruni panggung perlahan. Menghampiri Jellal yang sedari tadi menjadi saksi bisu dari cinta mereka berdua. Natsu berjuang sangat baik, dia merasa puas telah membantu orang yang benar

"Terima kasih sudah melindungi Lucy selama ini. Dan saya turut berduka cita atas kematian tuan dan nyonya Fernandes. Kesalahan mereka di masa lalu kami maafkan dengan sepenuh hati"

"Saya menghargai bela sungkawa anda, Jude-san. Tolong sampaikan padanya, jaga Lucy baik-baik" usai menitipkan pesan. Jellal beranjak pergi menuju pintu keluar, bertemu Erza yang sejak lima menit lalu menunggu kedatangannya

"Kita akan berpisah lagi?"

"Ya, begitulah. Suatu hari nanti kita pasti bertemu"

"Sebelum kau naik kereta, biarkan aku mengucapkannya dengan benar. Maaf karena tidak mempercayaimu, padahal kita saling mencintai tetapi …."

 _HUG!_

Kepala Erza dibenamkan pada dada pemuda itu, bahkan di saat-saat terakhir pertemuan mereka, ia bersikukuh tegar menghadapi perpisahan di depan mata. Air mata dari sepasang iris cokelatnya menetes sedikit demi sedikit, kemudian bak anak sungai membanjiri hulu.

Dipaut jarak sekalipun, cinta sejati tak mungkin terbang semudah melepaskan balon ke udara.

 _Minggu depan pelaksanaan pertunangan Lucy dan Natsu …._

Kesepakatan dua insan tersebut dilaksankan di atas bukit, tempat pertama kali berjumpa dan merasakan betapa indahnya jatuh cinta. Bunga kecil itu mekar mewangi, senyap-senyap memperhatikan dari jauh sebagai saksi bisu. Kisah ini berakhir, sesuatu yang mereka percayai kembali mempersatukan di bawah hamparan langit biru.

"Dengan ini, secara sah saya menjadikan Lucy Heartfilia sebagai tunangan"

"Dengan ini, secara sah saya menjadikan Natsu Dragneel sebagai tunangan"

Acara itu selesai, ketika masing-masing dari mereka mengikat satu sama lain menggunakan cincin.

 _Ku jadi arti dari cinta,_

 _terima kasih!_

Tamat

A/N : Yey akhirnya tamat, author puas dengan endingnya! Bagiamana dengan kalian? Semoga suka ya, jangan lupa review hehehe….

Balasan review :

Fic of Delusion : Sekarang tertawalah karena si dalang KO, dan tidak perlu pray lagi untuk siapapun wkwkw. Oke thx udah review, bagaimana endingnya?


End file.
